The Dissatisfied Wives Club
by foxknightyouko009
Summary: Tails is a normal boy, living a normal life. Till one day, his mother gets him a job with a dissatisfied wife. Soon they formed a club, a club that will involve the young fox and all the wives in his neighborhood. Warning contains strong, heavy lemons and some cursing. Do not view if under 18.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dissatisfied Wives Club**

AN: All characters belong to Archie & Sega I make no money off this fic. It's only for the enjoyment of others.

AN: Hi everyone this is my first fic, So I hope you enjoy it :3. A Special thanks to Tailsrulesandgirlsdrool for all his help, with editing & inspiring me with his work. That said enjoy the fic everyone.

* * *

Chapter 1

Tails has always been a hard-working, young fox for as long as everyone's known him. Hence, why he was now currently walking up to his neighbor's house. Upon arriving, he looked around. He saw a red brick house, obviously in need of some work. His sky blue eyes looking around the place, spotting several things wrong. First off, the grass had grown too high. Secondly, the yard was filled with trash. That right away upset Tails, mostly because of his great respect for nature. Walking up to the old, brown, wooden door, he knocked and stood there waiting for the owner to answer. As he waited, he thought back to how he got into this.

* * *

Flashback

Awakening to the smell of fresh waffles cooking downstairs, Tails sat up in his bed yawning, as he stretched his spine. Jumping out of his bed, he made his way to the kitchen, finding his mother; Rosemary, standing at the stove.

"Good morning Miles." she said, setting a plate of waffles, covered with syrup, in front of him.

"Mom I told you to call me Tails, like my friends do." he said, pouting slightly, but eagerly digging into his plate.

"Now Miles, you know your my son. I'll call you what I want to." she said.

Tails knew better then to argue with his mother. Many on the council had learned that the hard way. "Yes mother." he replied.

Walking over she patted him on the head "good boy. Oh, by the way. I got you a small job."

Looking up from his plate, the young fox blinked. "Job? What job?" he asked curiously.

"One of our neighbors; Mrs. Fox, needed some help around her house. Since I know you needed money for your projects, I offered you to help her."

"Mrs. Fox? Do you mean that lady who married that green hedgehog who's always getting into fights with people? I thought they didn't like us?" Tails asked, finishing his plate and taking it over to the sink.

"No dear, she's actually very nice. When I offered your help, she jumped at the offer. Now go wash up, then head over there. She's expecting you anytime now."

Tails nodded and went back upstairs to clean up.

End Flashback

* * *

Still waiting outside the door, he knocked again. He wondered if anyone was even home. 'I still wonder why she jumped at the idea of me helping. This seems kind of odd' Tails thought to himself.

He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the door unlocking. His sky blue eyes opened wide once the door opened. A red furred vixen with chestnut brown short hair and emerald green eyes. She currently wore nothing but a black towel around her figure. She looked down at Tails, who still had his eyes locked on her.

Smirking slightly she spoke "you must be Tails?" she said.

He blushed softly and quickly looked away. "ah yes I am, and you're Mrs. Fox?"

"Call me Fiona" she said, then pointed at a nearby shed. "All the tools are in there, just use what you need. I'll come check on you later." she said, closing the door, giving him a wink and swaying her tail before she closed the door.

Tails stood there, completely dumbfounded for several moments. Being sixteen, he was going though hormone changes, and that female fox was a beauty. 'One hell of a beauty' certain parts of his mind told him. "Wait what? Ah!" Tails said, shaking his head again. Tails went off towards the shed to start his work.

Meanwhile, inside the home, currently in the bathroom, stood Fiona. "Mmm he's even cuter then his mother let on." she mumbled.

Throwing off the black towel, she revealed her full sexy figure in the mirror. Fiona wasn't bad looking at all. Even though she was now a ripe age of twenty seven, she'd managed to keep her figure. Hence, why she was married to her current husband. But as of late, he'd basically been ignoring her. She knew he was messing around behind her back. Fiona may have made some mistakes, but she wasn't stupid.

"Maybe I can use that young stud out there." she mumbled. Walking to the window, she looked outside, seeing Tails currently cutting up some of the overgrown weeds. "Mmm, oh yes." starting up the shower, Fiona began to think up her newest plan.

"Ah! Come on almost... Got it!" Tails said, falling back onto his behind and laughing softly. "Phew... I think that's the last one." he mumbled, looking around the yard. He'd been at this for a few hours now & was quite pleased with his work. So far the yard did look a lot better. "Let's see..." he mumbled, checking off the list in his brain. Walking over, he grabbed the nearby lawn mower. He was about to start it up, when he heard Fiona's voice calling his name.

"Tails!" Fiona called, seeing him run over and almost falling dead in his tracks. She was standing there now all finished from her shower but she was wearing a tight black crop top that left her whole stomach exposed allowing him to see the still wet but creamy colored fur. Along with matching black skin tight pants that fit so well to her figure he could almost tell what panties she had on. Waving her hand in front of him "Tails? Mobius to Tails?"

"Huh? Oh!" Blushing again he quickly looked away.

Letting a smirk cross her lips again, Fiona chuckled. "I figured since it was so hot out you might like to come inside for some lemonade?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip while looking at him.

"Ah, um sure." the younger fox said now following Fiona back inside her home.

Once inside she led him to the kitchen "have a seat." she said, headed over to the fridge. Tails plopped up on the nearest chair, then watched as Fiona opened the fridge. 'Time to get started' she thought, with a sly smile. Knowing Tails was looking at her, she intentionally bent over into said fridge. Making sure it was enough so that his eyes landed on her plump, but well rounded rear. Her tail swishing side to side, teasing the young fox.

When she stood back up Tails quickly looked away, but Fiona knew he'd been looking. Of course he wasn't the only one. while he worked outside she'd, watched him from the windows. Under his fur, was a body that was building muscle and still growing. Fiona knew Tails would grow up to be quite a young man and she was gonna make sure she had herself a taste. Grabbing a glass, she set it down and poured some of the drink for him. Fiona then handed it to him. "So Tails what do you do in your spare time?" she asked, just making conversation.

"Oh well not much, besides helping Sonic save the world from Eggman. I'm usually just working on my school work or building my own projects." he said, taking a sip of the drink, finding that it tasted amazing. "What about you? I'm sure married life has it's perks?" he asked curious.

Fiona just waved him off with her hand. "Heh, not really. Unless you count your" making quotes with her hands. "Husband being gone all day, out chasing tail." Pouring a glass for herself, Fiona shrugged.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Must get kind of lonely." he said, finishing his glass. He felt this was an awkward situation. He wanted to get back outside, quickly. "Don't be, I'm not. Besides, he's a loser anyways. Sometime, I think I was stupid for marrying him in my younger days." she said.

Frowning, Tails spoke without thinking "What? Your still young and well um... beautiful." As soon as the words left his mouth Tails felt like he'd planted his foot into his mouth.

'Got you!' Fiona thought, placing a hand across her chest, she blushed softly "oh really? You find little old me beautiful?" she said.

Tails knew he was in a mess now. "Well um.. I mean um..." Tails tried to speak.

Fiona just smirked, slowly standing up. "Well..." She climbed into the chair Tails sat in, now sitting on his lap. He could smell the scent of her perfume, it was like an intoxicating drug he couldn't get enough of. "Mmm, well Tails..." She whispered into his ear.

The tone of her voice sending pure shivers down his spine. "I um ah well yes your very beautiful" he said blushing, feeling his hormones affect him. Tails panted then Fiona smirked and climbed off his lap.

"Mm how about you come get your payment?" She said walking towards the stairs.

"But, but I haven't finished yet?" Tails said, confused as Fiona smiled.

"Oh don't worry about that. You've done more than enough. Now come on." Before the young fox could say anything Fiona walked upstairs, swaying her hips, knowing he was watching.

Downing the rest of his glass of lemonade, Tails then made his way upstairs, seeing her tail pass into a room. He followed, opening the door, only to stop dead in his tracks. Laying there on the bed was Fiona, but now she was clad in only a skimpy black lacy strapless bra, sexy transparent lacy black panties, and long black stockings. Smirking she crawled on all fours over to Tails, slowly licking her lips. "Mm ready for your payment?" she said seductively.

Tails was speechless and currently his mind was locked in a duel with itself. One half was saying 'run, run home'. The other was saying, 'take that girl she wants you bad'. While Tails was currently dueling with his own mind Fiona had climbed off the bed and made her way over to him. The next thing he knew a pair of soft lips were against his own. 'Oh my gosh she's kissing me!' he thought, now surprised when her tongue came out, slipping past his lips, into his mouth.

Finding his tongue, they began to duel while her hands slipped around his neck. Purring low, she broke the kiss and smirked down at him. "Looks like someone's excited" she giggled.

Tails looked down, then gasped. "Ahhh!" he said, quickly covering himself. His foxhood had poked out. All eight inches, which were now covered by his twin tails.

'Mm he's bigger then Scrouge.' Fiona thought, licking her lips. "Mm don't hide it." she whispered, slowly getting down onto her knees. Pulling his tails away, she revealed the thick shaft. The tip was swollen with pre. Taking her hand, she gripped the shaft, earning a soft moan from the young fox. "Hehe like that? I'll bet you're a virgin who doesn't even masturbate, aren't you?" as she said this, her hand was stroking his shaft, feeling it throb and ache.

Watching as he nodded, clearly embarrassed, she went down and gave the tip a soft kiss. Her eyes opening wide at the sweet taste, making her want more. She opened her smooth lips and began to take his pecker into her mouth, inch by slow inch. Tails couldn't believe this was happening. Here he was getting a blow job from the hottest fox he'd ever met. Letting a moan out from between his lips, he could only describe the feelings he was feeling was unbelievably good. Her tongue was well skilled, running up and down, all over the thick meat. More and more of the sweet pre oozed into her mouth. Reaching a hand up, she began to fondle and massage his swollen balls.

Soon, Tails began to slowly thrust forward. "Ah, ah Fiona. I'm... something's coming out!" he screamed.

Fiona quickly took him out from her mouth. Slowly licking her lips, she grinned at him. "Mmmmm, I won't let you finish yet..." Standing up, she sat on the bed again and motioned with her finger for Tails to come to her. He did slowly and once he was in front of her, she grabbed and brought his hands up to her bra. "I'll bet you've never felt a nice pair of tits before, have you?" Unable to speak, he nodded. His hands feeling the sound mounds through the lacy material. Reaching behind her Tails heard the sound of a snap. The bra fell into the foxes hands and Fiona just grinned.

"Mmmm, suck my tits." she whispered, reaching up and pulling the back of his head down to her breasts. Knowing he was unable to do much else, he leaned forward, taking the erect left nipple into his mouth. Giving it a soft slow lick, Fiona moaned softly. "good boy." she cooed. Tails liking the compliment, licked it again. This time, a little harder. Using the roof of his tongue, he grinded it against the harden bud. Not leaving the other one undone, he began to work the right one with his fingers. Taking it in his grip, he slowly pinched and tugged it. Fiona threw her head back, letting out a very loud moan. Obviously, she was enjoying this. "Mmmmmm, your such a good boy. My husband never pleases me like this." she said, pulling on his head while he switched nipples, sucking on the right one now.

Soon he pushed them both together and sucked on them both, earning more and more sweet moans from Fiona. Eventually, she pulled him off, then stood up in front of him. "Do you want to see more?" she said teasingly, shaking her hips in front of him. The musky scent of her arousal coming off her panties was starting to drive Tails crazy. He nodded then watched as her fingers hooked the waistband of said panties and slowly slid them down her hips all the way off. Smirking, she then placed them on his head, letting his nose get a full whiff of her scent. When he reached up to pull them off, she stopped him. "Ah ah no, they stay."

Laying down on the bed, she pulled Tails down between her legs. Being unable to see, he wasn't sure what to do so she guided him. "Lick here." she commanded, guiding his hands onto her wet slit. Using his fingers, Tails ran them up & over the smooth lips a few times before leaning forward. Sliding out his tongue he give it a slow but steady lick. Finding the taste a bit bitter, but also tangy. Tails leaned forward licking it again, this time a bit more. Using his tongue, he probed around. Dipping it inside her seemed to affected her more as she gasped. Arching her hips upwards, she pulled Tails closer. "Mmm yes right there." she said feeling, his tongue sliding from the lower half of her slit up, to the top where her clit rested. Finding the hard small nub, Tails licked it slowly at first. Fiona cried out, scratching hard behind his head. Figuring she liked that, he licked it again, slowly wrapping his lips around it, sucking it gingerly then harder, using his tongue in different motions. From zig zag's, to stroking up and down.

He could feel Fiona was getting extremely wet, so he slid down sliding his tongue as deep as he could into her baby hole. Feeling the wet muscles squeezing on his tongue, while he twirled it around. Fiona had to admit; for a virgin, this kid was damn good. He continued to pleasure her, then stopped when she pulled him up, kissing him hard on the lips. Grabbing the panties off his head, she threw them aside, and slowly climbed over him. "Mmmmmm, how about we make you a man now?"

Tails instantly knew what that meant. "ah ah but ah we can't, your marri..." he tried to say, before he was silenced by her lips upon his own.

Breaking the hot kiss after a few moments, Fiona smirked. "So, you want this as bad as I do?" Fiona said.

Reaching down, she grabbed his hard foxhood, causing another gasp from his lips. "Ah ah, but I don't have any protection." He said nervously, hoping this would try to convince her to not do this.

Fiona just gave him a sly smirk. "Oh don't worry, I'm on the pill." she lied. Fiona of course wasn't actually on the pill, but it's not like she was going to tell Tails that. Grabbing his hard foxhood, she pressed the tip up against her wet lips. "Mmmmm, now watch me devour your cock." she said.

Pressing down slowly, Tails watched as his hard throbbing meat, slid down into Fiona's tight folds. Moaning out loud, he couldn't believe what he was feeling. His cock felt it was in pure paradise. Her pussy was so tight squeezing his cock tightly. Fiona was moaning loudly herself. It'd clearly been awhile, so now she was even tighter than usual. It also didn't help that Tails was so huge. 'Fuck He's big!' she thought, pushing her hips down till he was fully sheathed inside her.

"Mm like that baby?" she cooed, looking down at his face, completely contorted into a look of pleasure. Smirking, Fiona slowly brought her hips up, then slammed them back down, creating a steady and hot rhythm. The fox still couldn't believe this was happening, but now he was so horny he couldn't take it.

Bringing his hands up onto her rear, he slapped it hard. "Oh yes! I'm such a bad girl, spank me baby!" Fiona called out so Tails did it again, slapping her rear even harder this time. Each slap he gave her, only turned Fiona on even more.

Her thrusts got harder, pressing herself more against Tails. But, he then surprised her by flipping them over, now putting him on top. She was turned on by the fact that the young stud was taking control. Laying under him, her breasts swaying with each hard and deep thrust. She could feel the head of his shaft hitting her womb over and over again. Moaning out, she could feel that pressure building down between her legs. Knowing she was close, she could tell Tails was too. His shaft had swollen to almost double it's size, while he rammed in and out of her. "Ah AH, Fiona I feel it!" Tails moaned.

Grabbing him by his face, she hissed "No! Not yet! Just a bit longer!" she shouted. Tails tried hard to hold back the rushing orgasm that wanted out. The feeling of Fiona's wet inner muscles squeezing and stroking his cock, soon became to much for the young fox to bear.

A few thrusts later, along with a loud cry, Tails rammed his cock deep into her, shooting his hot and fertile fox seed deep into her womb. The feeling of that seed inside her, sent Fiona over the edge. Throwing her head back, she screamed louder then ever, cumming hard. Her tight pussy spraying her hot juices all over his cock. He fell down on top of her, breathing hard and trying to catch his breath. Both of their bodies were worn out. Panting hard, he looked up at her as she kissed him. "Your quite a stud babe." Slapping his ass she smirked. "I think I'll keep you. Mmmmm, want to be my lover?" she asked him.

Looking at her, Tails slowly nodded, laying his head back on her d-cup breasts. Fiona watched him rest with a smile. Several hours later, Tails awoke in her bed. Sitting up in the bed, he noticed Fiona was gone. His ears twitched he heard nothing before seeing a note on the table that said 'Hey lover, had to take douchbag to a party. Thanks for all the work. Here's a special surprise for later.' Under the note was a picture of Fiona in that same black lingerie from earlier, along with a kiss on it. Next to it, was a signed 'Your baby Fi.' Blushing red, Tails quickly climbed out of the bed, and left the house.

Seeing it was evening he quickly rushed home to find his mother Rosemary waiting for him. "Hello Hun did you have fun?" his mother asked.

Tails blushed for a moment, but quickly got rid of it. "Oh yes I got all that work done & she paid me." He smiled at his mother "I'm gonna go shower, then get some rest." he said.

Rosemary smiled, then nodded "Okay, Goodnight Miles."

As Tails showered, little did he know this would be the start to one heck of an adventure in his young life.

* * *

(An: Hope you enjoyed chapter one. I'm not sure who will be in chapter two. Let me know in the coments. Please read & review, no flames please but I'll always listen to new ideas.)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone here's chapter 2 I hope you like it and enjoy the story.

Disclmar: This story is mine but the characters are properity of Archie & Sega so yeah.

* * *

It had been quite the week for young Tails, ever since that first day he'd gone to Fiona's house and had become her new 'lover.' Currently, he was now lying in bed with her, his head resting on her breasts, feeling every time She breathed. He still couldn't believe this had happened, barely being sixteen year's old he was now having an affair with an older woman.

'This has to be a dream.' he thought to himself. Of course, the feeling of Fiona's fingers running through his hair said otherwise.

Letting out a small yawn, looking up at the older fox. "Hey um, Fiona?" he asked.

"Yes?" She sat back, still half asleep. Her husband not being home, She kept Tails over for the night where they went all night. It was now four-thirteen in the morning.

"Um. Well um, how long is this gonna go on for?" he asked curiously.

"Mmm, I told you Tails. Your my" She put a heavy emphasis on the word my "lover. So this will go on for a long time. Anyways why are you asking? Bored of this sexy milf after a week?" She asked teasingly.

"Um, um no. Just what if your husband finds out? You could end up in jail for sex with a minor." Tails said nervously, now looking up into her green eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not," Fiona said, rolling over, sitting up, stretching her spine. Tails watched her, his eyes checking out her naked back. Seeing him out of the corner of her eyes Fiona smirked. "Like what you see?" She said playfully, making the young fox blush.

"Oh, um, erm" the fox blushed red, quickly looking away. That only made the red furred vixen smirk even more. Pushing Tails down she climbed over him into the bed, now sitting on top of him. "Well if you can't answer," she said jokingly.

Knowing she was on his crotch Fiona began to slowly grind her hips, the friction caused by the grinding, along with the fact he was under the blanket & not her. Only turned him on more, it didn't take long for his fox hood to grow hard again. "Well Miles... Baby?" She cooed.

Tails moaned out, not sure why but anytime she said his actual name. He would become more excited. moaning out he said. "Ok! Ok, I do!"

Fiona chuckled loving how she had such control over him. Moving off him she grinned standing up. "Mm, I think I'll take a shower," leaning down onto the floor with her rear pointed at Tails. He now had a perfect view of her ass & pussy. Shuddering hard he went to follow but, felt her stop him.

"Ah, ah no for being a bad boy" she leaned down to him. "You can just use these," she said tossing her purple and black panties from the previous night in front of him. Then she left the room, swaying her hips behind her, knowing it teased the poor fox more, till the bathroom door closed. Hearing the lock Tails knew he wouldn't get any more today.

Sighing softly, rolling over in the bed Tails sat up. He looked down at said panties, shuddering, knowing he wouldn't get anything done. Quickly he grabbed his hard cock, moaning out, stroking it slowly. Inside his mind he pictured Fiona on the bed with him behind her ramming his dick in and out of her, again and again. Then shooting his warm load all over her behind.

Of course, while Tails pawed himself off, Fiona was watching from her phone. 'Knew that the camera would come in handy.' she thought playfully. Watching how he furiously pumped that throbbing 'baby maker.' (XD) Obviously, she was turned on watching, thinking for a moment she smiled then took her shower. Better to keep a stud waiting cause then they'd enjoy it even more.

Only a few moments later did Tails moan out, cumming hard all over said panties. Making them sticky and now smelling of his seed. Panting he tossed them away, reaching for a few nearby napkins cleaning himself. Looking around, he spotted his boxers, after getting them on he was going for his pants when Fiona came out with just a towel on.

"Oh? Leaving already baby?" she said teasingly, but also a little sad.

"Um, yeah mom needs me at home today and she thinks I stayed at Sonic's house. Kinda wanna get home before she suspects anything, you know?" he said, now putting his shirt back on.

"True, call me later babe," she said, digging in her drawers for some panties and a bra.

"I will see you later." Tails said, heading for the door, Fiona stopped him then pulled him into a deep kiss. "You'd better, remember you're mine," she said watching as he left.

Meanwhile, over down near the woods, a small home stood. It was made of brick, with a small chimney over in the corner, smoke oozing from it. The house had a real homey feel, this was the house of Vanilla Rabbit and her daughter Cream. Today they had a visitor, Princess Sally was there to discuss with Vanilla the idea of Cream work at the castle.

"So I think this would greatly benefit Cream as well as well as my mother, having someone to help assist her would be very valuable," Sally said sipping on the cup of warm tea currently in front of her.

"Mh-hm I see," Vanilla said, sipping on her tea, setting the cup down, she looked at Sally. "I'm okay with the idea, but you'd have to ask Cream herself. I think she's still on the phone with Amy though." Vanilla said, munching on a cracker.

"Oh, well that's okay. Take the time to talk with her." Sally said, soon a ringing noise could be heard. "Ah! Excuse me, dear" she said, stepping outside, answering the phone.

"Yes Fiona?" the chipmunk said, a tad annoyed that fox would call her when she was out on business.

"Well, don't you sound happy to hear from me?" the fox said back.

"Not really in the mood for games Fiona. So what's up? Why'd you call?" she said, now sitting on a log under the window. Unaware a certain rabbit was listening in to the convo.

"Well..." Fiona intentionally dragged it out, knowing it'd drive the princess crazy.

"Just say it!" Sally said now clearly irritated. First, she had to deal with her husbands nonsense at home. Now this, sometimes she wondered when she'd reach that breaking point.

"Ok, ok. Well, I found me a new boy toy, he's quite the stud too. Mm, oh he can go for hours and knows all the right spots." Fiona said Sally could hear the enjoyment in her voice.

"Wow, well good for you," she said sarcastically, obviously hearing about the foxes sexual conquests did not amuse her.

"Oh come on Sal, you know you wanna hear it. Plus I haven't even told you the best part." Fiona said.

"And..." Sally said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"He's," Fiona said each word slowly, "well, he's very polite and eight."

Sally's eyes went wide, "Eight?! Are you a pedo?!" she asked clearly disgusted.

"What?! NO!" Fiona screamed into the phone. "I meant down there!" she said almost shouting it.

"You should be- huh?! OH!" Sally nodded, then got it. 'Eight? My gosh, that's more than half my husband's size.' she thought now feeling a tad jealous. Though she'd never admit it to Fiona.

"Oh yes and believe me, he knows exactly how to use it." the fox said smirking, she knew Sally was jealous.

"Well, good for you. Have to go!" Sally said, hanging up the phone. 'Damn fox! But still eight inches... Damn' she thought now feeling some dampness between her legs.

Inside the home sat Vanilla, having heard every word, she knew who Fiona's lover was. There was only one person who was polite and had an eight-inch cock. 'Tails' she thought. After all Vanilla had watched Tails as a baby when his parents needed her to. So she knew his secrets.

Coming back inside Sally smiled. "I gotta take off I'll catch you later talk to cream for me?" She said, watching as Vanilla nodded then she took off. A date with her special 'toy' and her imagination seriously needed.

Tails was now back at home, having said good morning to his mother and eating a quick breakfast. Sitting at his desk, working on his laptop.

"Hm. Maybe if I add.," he mumbled, nearing jumping when his phone went off.

"Oh, phew," he said, hearing the ringtone, knowing it wasn't Fiona since he'd given her a special tone. Picking up his phone seeing it was Cream.

"Hello?" he said curiously.

"Hi, Tails! It's me Cream, me and Amy wanted to know if you'd like to go shopping at the mall with us?" she said.

"Oh, well sure. Can you give me about ten minutes to change and meet you at the mall?" he said back.

"Sure, see you soon," she said, hanging up the phone.

Leaning back in his chest, Tails sighed softly. "Well, hanging out with some friends does sound nice," he said, jumping out of the chair, he went to change and meet them at the mall.

Back at Cream's house both her and Amy were waiting for Vanilla. "Come on mom let's go," Cream said, whining a little till Amy tapped her shoulder.

"Hey just relax it's not rush," said the pink hedgehog with a reassuring smile.

Cream was about to respond, but Vanilla walked over. "Okay girls let's go," she said smiling.

About forty minutes later they'd all arrived at the mall. The girls ran off ahead to check out the different shops as vanilla decided to wait for Tails. While waiting her mind drifted back into the call Sally had earlier. She still couldn't believe that Tails was sleeping with Fiona, of course, she had no proof. That would change though, she did plan to confront him and explain the wrongs of sleeping with a married woman. Though in the back of her mind, she found herself wondering if what Fiona had said was true.

Granted Vanilla herself was married, though her husband was rarely home these days. Having some new job for the king, he was always out & about doing this or that. Vanilla had told him she didn't mind, but the lack of a man in her life was bothering her. She had needs, needs that needed to be fulfilled. Just for a moment, she wondered 'if he's so good, maybe he'll pleasure me.' she thought but instantly shook her head.

"Vanilla? Hey Vanilla?" Quickly looking down, she spotted Tails standing in front of her, a concerned look on his face.

"Hello Tails, yes I am okay, thank you for asking," she said smiling.

"Where's Cream and Amy?" Tails asked, looking around for them.

"Their around, I believe they ran into the mall somewhere. Would you like to join me? I do need to pick up a few things." she said, with her soft smile.

"Oh, well, um sure," Tails said slightly nervously.

Smiling again Vanilla offered him her hand. "Well let's go," she said happily.

Walking inside Tails went with Vanilla, the mall was busy with lots of people out shopping or doing their own things. Tails stayed next to her, his mind still wondered why she was with him and not Cream.

"So what are you shopping for?" Tails asked curiously.

"Oh, not much just a few things," she said, still trying to think about how to talk to Tails about her suspicions. Though at the same time, she was finding herself still wondering about that call. Her chocolate brown eyes looked down at Tails, who was walking in front of her. He had sure grown quite a bit, his body was more built and being a teen he was sure to be wild and frisky. Vanilla could feel a dampness between her legs, looking around, she then spotted a store called Mobius secret. 'Perfect' she thought.

"Hey Tails let's go in here," she said.

Looking over at the store Tails eyes went wide. "But, but that's a" he couldn't say it.

Vanilla just smiled "I know," grabbing his hand, she pulled him inside. Headed over to a counter where a young cat was currently counting some cash. "Hello can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, can you tell me where I can find the more adult section?" Vanilla asked, still holding Tails hand so he could get away.

"Of course down towards the back of the store." the cat said going back to counting.

"Thank you," pulling him along Vanilla made her way to the back of the store. Looking around, picking out a few things. Looking back down at Tails she smiled.

"Okay let's go to the dressing room." Tails went wide-eyed.

"But, but you don't need," he said being silenced by Vanilla who gave him a slightly playful look.

"Oh, you'll want to. Cause" leaning down she whispered. "I know about... Fiona" she said as Tails went ridged. Knowing she had him Vanilla pulled him back towards the changing rooms.

Once there he sat down while she winked. "Just wait right here," she said going in, closing the door behind her. While she was in there Tails sat in the chair still stunned. How did Vanilla figure it out? How much did she even know? He may have looked calm on the outside, but on the inside, he was panicking one hundred percent.

Vanilla meanwhile, was inside the room, she had removed all of her clothes and was currently having a fight inside her mind. Part of her wanted to set Tails straight, but another side was saying take that sweet boy. She knew it would be wrong, yet she felt so horny. It had been too long, looking over at the mirror at herself. She wasn't bad looking, despite the fact she was thirty-six, she was pretty good looking. Sexy double D sized breasts, well-rounded child-bearing hips, along with that perfect hourglass-like figure. Smirking softly she made her mind.

"Oh, Tails?" she said making the boy look at her. "Come here," she said.

Tails knew he had no choice otherwise Vanilla probably would talk. Walking over he came up to the door, looking around Vanilla quickly opened it, then pulled the young fox in. Looking at her Tails was shocked. Vanilla stood in front of him fully dressed in a sexy pink & white lacy bra, a matching thong, and stockings. His blue eyes looked away quickly.

"Ah! Vanilla! What, what are you doing?" Tails asked, still shocked by her actions.

Leaning down to him Vanilla grinned "mm, I heard that your Fiona's little new boy toy." she said running her fingers slowly up his arms.

"Um, um how?" he asked, but the smirk across her face just told him, he'd screwed himself.

"You just told me," Vanilla said, looking down at him. "But I'll keep quiet for a price?"

Tails had a feeling he knew just what this price would be, still, he asked: "Um, what is it?"

Getting down onto her knees, now being face to face with Tails. Gripping his face, she kissed him deeply right on his lips. Tails gasped but kissed back. Slipping his tongue into her mouth playing with her own while her hands wrapped around his back.

Enjoying the kiss Vanilla thought 'boy he is a good kisser, sloppy but good.' Kissing him even deeper. There two tongues dueled hotly, Vanilla ran her hands down all over his body. Scratching on the back of his head, purring she broke the kiss panting softly. "Your quite good, just need a little work. Now, how about you enjoy these?" She said, pushing her breasts up against his face.

Looking at the large orbs in front of him Tails knew he had to pleasure her or risk her telling his secret. Reaching up, grabbing them over the lacy bra. Squeeing them softly at first, Vanilla moaned out. "Mmm, yes just like that." she cooed. Feeling the foxes hands slowly massage and play with them. Reaching behind her, she unhooked the strap holding the bra on her, letting it fall onto the floor so Tails was now faced to face with her breasts.

"Like what you see cutie?" she said playfully, enjoying how he nodded obviously memorized by them. Grabbing his hands, she brought them back to her nipples.

"Pinch them," she said more like a command than asking. Tails did as she said, gripping them between his fingers. Pinching them slowly at first, but soon he made it harder, pulling them away from her breasts. Vanilla moaned loudly, not caring if the clerk in the store heard her. Grabbing his hands, she stopped him, pushing him down onto the chair. Tails looked at her surprised, wondering what she was up to as the horny milf moved down between his legs.

"Mm, looks like someones excited to see me." she giggled with Tails looking down, seeing his hard fox hood now out and fully erect. Blushing red he went to try and hide it, but Vanilla stopped him. Moving down, she grabbed the throbbing shaft. Earning a moan from the young fox, smirking, leaning down she took the tip slowly into her mouth. Sucking it slowly at first her tongue working all over every last inch of it. Tails tried to bite back his moans of pleasure, it just felt so good what she was doing.

Letting the tip slide from her mouth with a soft popping sound, Vanilla saw his eyes were still locked on her breasts. Getting a naughty idea she grinned. "Mm, if you ask nicely I'll give your pecker a breast sandwich." giggling she kept her eyes on Tails.

Looking at her, Tails saw those luscious melons. He knew Vanilla was teasing him, yet he was so horny now he couldn't help but give in. "Please..." he said whining.

"Please what cutie boy?" she said teasingly.

Whining again Tails knew she was gonna make him say it. "Please, sandwich my, my cock between your." he almost couldn't say it, "breasts," saying it, looking away now quite embarrassed.

Giggling again the horny rabbit smiled. "Well since you asked nicely," she said.

Grabbing his 'baby maker' she wrapped it between her soft breasts. Squeezing it, using her breasts to stroke it up and down. Earning more moans from the fox.

"Hehe, feels good don't it hunni?" she said squeezing the throbbing meat. Smirking, she moved down, then gave the tip another slow hot lick. Tails cried out, arching his hips upwards, pushing more of his cock into her mouth. Vanilla didn't mind this and instead began to suck off the tip, running her tongue all over it. Sucking it harder as she moved her breasts up and down, using them to stroke his cock.

All Tails could do was moan, continuing to arch his hips up, thrusting more into her mouth. This felt too good, so amazing in his mind. The feeling of his orgasm came quickly. "Ah! Vanilla I'm!" he tried to say.

Hearing him Vanilla knew he was about to cum, rather than stop, she only sucked harder, digging her tongue into the slit on his tip. Moaning out loudly Tails grabbed her head, pushing down hard he blew his load deep into her mouth. Shooting nine thick strands deep into her mouth and all over her face and breasts. Falling back, panting hard he looked up at Vanilla who was licking the spent seed on her face.

"Mm, tasty," she said, wiping some of her breasts and licking it hotly off her fingers.

Tails watched her, the sight of her swallowing his cum only turned him on again. Looking down Vanilla smirked seeing his fox hood become rock hard again. 'Aw, the perks of being young.' she thought with a smirk.

Turning around with her back to Tails, bending over showing him her soaked crotch. "Tails hunni, be a dear and remove these for me?" she said, grabbing and bringing his hands up to her panties.

Still panting, Tails nodded, slipping his fingers into the waistband of said panties slowly tugging them down. As he did these trails of wet juices attached to her panties from her crotch were revealed. Looking at her, he couldn't believe how soaked she was. Once the panties were off Vanilla smirked moving, sitting down on his lap with her crotch right on his own.

"Mm, now let's enjoy the best part," she said, which made Tails eye's open wide.

"But, but we don't have any-" he said, being cut off by Vanilla's fingers.

"Shh, we don't need them," she said grabbing his shaft.

Tails could only watch, feeling her rub his swollen cum stained tip against the wet smooth lips of her soaked pussy. A few seconds later he felt himself slide deep within her. Both of them moaning out loudly, Vanilla's pussy was incredibly tight for Tails. One his size was a lot bigger than her husband and two it had been quite awhile since she'd had any. Sliding her hips down Vanilla took him balls deep inside her.

"Ooo! Yes! Miles baby!" she wanted to scream, finally feeling what she'd wanted for so long.

Tails was lost in pure pleasure, Vanilla felt great. No, more like so good this had to be a dream. He watched as she moved up, only to feel her slam her hips back down hard.

Soon they had made a steady rhythm with her, grabbing his hands, bringing them back up to her chest. "Mmm! Touch them!" she said, Tails nodded, grabbing, squeezing, massaging all over her breasts. Vanilla kept moving faster feeling she was almost there. It was like a spring that kept winding up tighter and tighter.

"Ma'am? Everything alright in there?" the clerk said, knocking on the door. Tails went wide-eyed but Vanilla just smirked, not stopping her movements at all.

"Oh, um, yes I'm fine. Just having some trouble with this ah! Bra" she said, slamming down on his cock, taking his tip deep into her womb.

"Are you sure? I keep hearing sounds of pain?" the clerk said.

"AH! I'm sure." Vanilla said, feeling Tails hand pinching her erect clit. Looking down at him she pouted a little but also enjoyed that he was being a little more naughty.

"If your sure ma'am" the clerk then left.

Vanilla smirked down at Tails. "Naughty boy" she said, grabbing the base of his cock, squeezing hard. Tails moaned loudly, "AH!" he almost screamed out.

Satisfied she'd taught him Vanilla rolled around facing Tails with him still deep inside her. "Oh! YES! Tails I'm so close!" she wanted to scream. That spring inside her wound up so much.

"Ah! Vanilla I'm!" he screamed out, trying to pull out. He knew what would happen if he finished inside her.

"Yes! Me too! Let's cum together!" the horny rabbit called out. Moving faster she then threw her head back, cumming hard all over Tails cock. Her pussy squeezed him hard as she sprayed her juices all over his shaft. Tails cried out, then slammed deep into her womb and came hard, shooting eight thick strands of hot fertile fox seed deep inside her. Millions of little sperm finding her one egg to fertilize.

Panting hard Vanilla pulled Tails into a tight hug, feeling as he filled her with all of his seed. "Mm, such a good boy." she cooed with a smile.

Tails panted, looking up at Vanilla, it then dawned on him what he'd done.

"AH! Vanilla I'm sorry I!" he said, panicking but she stopped him with a soft kiss.

"Shh, I wouldn't have let you unless I wanted it," she said with a soft smile.

Tails looked up at her still worried, kissing her back, he pulled away, nodding softly. "O-ok," he said. Watching as she climbed off him.

"Good boy, now let's get out of here," she said, smiling as the two of them got dressed. Walking out of the room, she smiled at the clerk, waving then they left the store.

Once out of the store, they bumped into Amy and Cream who'd just finished shopping at a nearby store.

"Hey, mom where were you and Tails?" Cream asked slightly worried.

"Oh I just had Tails help me with some shopping." the older rabbit said with a smile. "Now how about we go get some lunch?" she said.

"Sure!" both girls said excited running off towards the food court. Leaving Tails and Vanilla behind.

"Well Miles hunni, shall we?" Vanilla said, offering him her hand.

"O-ok Ma'am," He said taking her hand and together they followed after the girls.

Meanwhile back at castle acorn Sally laid in her bed, fully spent. Her sheets were soaked with hot cum and her toy laid next to her just as soaked.

"Fuck, I need to know who this mysterious man of Fiona's is," she said looking at her phone.

Being the playful tease she was Fiona had sent a picture of her with Tails huge cock inside her mouth while sucking it. Naturally Sally came hard thinking of that thing inside her. She was now more determined than ever to get some of what Fiona had.

* * *

That's it for chapter 2. I have chapter 3 done just currenty editing. It shoud be up in a couple of days, till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with chapter 3 of this fic. Please enjoy & leave a review, they really do help motivate me :3**

 **No, I don't own Sonic nor do I make any money from this fic.**

* * *

It had been two weeks now since Tails had become involved with both Fiona & Vanilla. This couldn't be real he thought, yet inside his mind, he knew it was. Sighing, falling down onto his bed. Trying to think of a way, any way to get out of this situation.

"Argh! What do I do?" He asked himself. Knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

Soon a knock at his door took him from his thoughts. "Miles, honey? Are you okay?" his mother asked now worried for him.

"Yes mother, I'm okay. Just a lot on my mind is all. Ya know school and such." he said back, hoping his mother would buy it.

"If your sure hon. But I'm here if you need me, okay?" she said.

"I will thanks mother," he said back, hearing her walk away.

"I gotta stop this before it gets too outta hand," he said, picking up his phone, maybe he could come up with some idea to get out of this. Or at least a way to end it and not have the two girls end up arrested.

Meanwhile, Fiona Fox was at home by herself. But she was now currently pissed The fuck off. Due to the fact, one of her 'friends' had informed her they saw Tails at the mall with a certain rabbit.

"That fucking rabbit! How dare she steal my boy toy?!" she shouted, glad Scrouge wasn't home. "Probably off fucking some bitch!" she yelled, kicking a nearby glass table halfway across the room. The sound of it shattering against the wall could be heard.

"Great, now I'll have to fix that," she said still pissed. It was then an idea struck her mind. "Yeah... I'll just pay that rabbit a visit," she said smirking. Headed to her room, Fiona went to change. She'd show Vanilla not to touch what she claimed as her own.

Vanilla was currently at home talking to her husband over the phone. Unaware that a very angry off fox was on her way to pay her a visit.

"Oh, yes hon things are fine. Me and Cream are doing well. She even got a job at the castle. She starts tomorrow, she's really excited." she said.

Her husband responded on the other end saying how proud he was then they both heard a loud knocking at the door.

"Oh, honey there's someone at the door, I'll call you back later, yes I love you to okay, bye bye," she said hanging up the phone.

Walking to the door, she opened it, surprised to find Fiona at the other end.

"Hello Fiona what brings you to my home?" she asked, feeling suspicious. Ever since she'd slept with Tails, she'd had a feeling the fox might show up.

"Oh, I just wanted to come to talk for awhile. Scrouge said, he and your husband were friends, so I figured why not us too?" she said, using a tone that made Vanilla feel something was up.

"Okay, well come in, I'll make tea." the older rabbit said as Fiona walked in.

After a few moments, they both sat across from each other at the table. Vanilla had a feeling she knew why Fiona was here. It obviously had to deal with Tails. 'Does she already know? Did Tails say something?' she thought locking eyes with the red furred vixen in front of her.

While the two of them began to talk Sally showed back up at the home. She was here to give Cream her ID and paperwork she'd need for her first day tomorrow. Then go pay a certain fox a visit, ever since the last week Fiona had kept teasing her and now she was gonna end that. Of course, she didn't know that Fiona was here or that Cream was out with Amy doing more shopping. Walking up to the door, she was about to knock when she heard someone yell. Being tempted to burst in she instead decided to wait and listen in.

"How long you been fucking Tails?!" Fiona said going right to the point. She glared at the older rabbit who set her tea down and wiped her soft lips.

"I fail to see how that's any of your business Fiona," she said back cooly, but anyone could see the fire in the back of her eyes.

"Oh, I'd say it is my business! Tails is mine! I found him first. He's my lover toy! So go find your own!" The red fox said, clearly angry at Vanilla.

Sally sat outside the kitchen window, listening to the whole fight between them. She was quite surprised to say the least, 'so Tails is Fiona's secret lover eh? And he's fucking Vanilla? All while I'm stuck getting a pathetic lay from my husband?' Sally thought clearly irritated. It was then an idea began to form in her mind. Of course, she should have known how wrong it was but more lustful parts of her mind were taking over.

"Mm, no!" Vanilla said firmly. "Besides he's already given me something you don't have," she said with a sly smirk. "I'm carrying his" Vanilla made sure to lock eyes with Fiona as she said this. "Child, so as you see, he's mine now. So you go find your own. You have that," Vanilla rolled her eyes "hedgehog you wanted now why don't you go fuck him." she said, feeling she'd made it quite clear she'd won this little spat.

To say Fiona was now truly angry was an understatement. Yes, she did let Tails finish inside her, she hadn't ended up pregnant... Yet. Growling, her fists clenched the table.

"Listen, here you, you bitch! Tails is mine! I'll make your ass abort that kid. I'm the ONLY one he's having kids with!" she screamed.

Just as Vanilla was about to replay they both heard someone clearing their throat. Both of them looked over seeing Sally standing in the doorway. A rather playful smirk on her face. Both fox and rabbit looked at each other then back at Sally.

"Well now, isn't this interesting? Both of you just openly admitted your fucking Tails and well since he's a minor" Sally said not needing to finish that comment.

Vanilla chose to sip her tea as Fiona growled. "Oh great now the fucking squirrel queen get's involved," she said clearly irritated.

Sally's eye twitched at that off comment by Fiona. "How about we all just have a seat?" Sally said, walking over she sat down across from both girls. Vanilla stayed sitting down, whereas Fiona stood, but after a few seconds she sat down.

While the three girls were now having a discussion, Tails was still in his room. Trying to figure out some way to solve this mess he was in. Sighing softly, rolling over on his bed, sitting up, Tails stretched.

"Well sitting here won't get anything done. Maybe a walk will do me some good," he said. Headed downstairs, he grabbed a bottle of water, and his music player and a small pack then went out the door.

"Headed for a run mother, be back later," he said opening the door.

"Okay hun, have fun," Rosemary said from the kitchen as Tails left for his run.

Back with the three girls, each of them sat facing each other. Fiona was still angry but not as mad as before. Vanilla sat calmly, sipping her tea as Sally was now laying out the ideas for a plan.

"So rather than fight, why don't we just make a club? Let's face it each of us agrees our husbands are terrible in the bedroom," she said, thinking of her own and shuddering at the thought of sleeping with him again.

"Just what club would this be?" Fiona said suspiciously of Sally's motives.

"I can agree to the idea. My husband is rarely home anyway." Vanilla said, setting down her drink.

"Well, we would be a club of wives who all share Tails of course. The boys so skilled I'm sure he can handle us all." Sally said, thinking about the idea of sleeping with said the fox.

"Hey wait! Why should we let you join? You haven't even slept with Tails!" Fiona said, now glaring at Sally.

"Cause if you don't then I'm spilling your secret to the police. So it's either let me in or face jail time." Sally said firmly enough that even Fiona backed down.

"Well then it's official, so what should we call ourselves?" Vanilla asked. A smile across her face, cause one she would get to keep Tails and two. The idea of this club really excited her.

"Hm... How about the milfs club?" Fiona suggested.

"Mm, no oh! What about the three wives?" Sally said.

"No, too cliche. I got it we'll be The Dissatisfied Wives Club!" Fiona said with both Sally and Vanilla nodding.

"So it's official then. Now we just need to keep it secret from our husbands. And anyone else." Sally said, leaning back in her chair.

"Easy enough for me. Just give me Tails when I want him and everything is peachy." Fiona said.

"Hm, let's make a schedule who gets him what day and for how long?" Vanilla suggested.

"I can do that. I'll get Nicole to help me." Sally said which made Fiona raise an eye.

"You sure that walking, talking box won't give us away?" she said making Sally growl slightly.

"Nicole is loyal to me. She won't now then if you'll excuse me. I'm gonna go pay Tails a visit." Sally said getting up.

"Hey! He's mine today!" Fiona said, getting up but Sally glared at her.

"You already got your turn with him! He's mine today. I want a taste so unless you want this out in the open then back off toots!" Sally said firmly.

Fiona growled but gave in sitting down. Vanilla then spoke up.

"Do we inform Tails about this?" she asked.

All three of them looked at each other, "Nah" they all said laughing.

Sally then left, headed to find a certain fox while Fiona left to go back home. Vanilla just smiled, going to call her husband back. Each of them had their own plans for Tails and they weren't gonna let anyone get in their way.

Tails enjoyed his jog down the street, jamming to some classic rock. He'd completely blocked out the world. His two twin tails swished behind him as he ran. Wanting to forget all about his issues and problems for a while.

Sally had shown up along his street, catching the fox running. A sly smirk crossing her face, 'damn he keeps in good shape.' she thought with her blue eyes watching his legs move back and forth.

Tails completely unaware that he was being watched by Sally kept running, panting softly. He grabbed the water bottle attached to the pack he was carrying. Stopping as he took a swig of water. Seeing he had stopped Sally pulled up next to him in her car. A blue Dodge Charger. Sally didn't let it be known, but she was a speedster.

Tails blinked, seeing the car, pulling off his headphones, spotting Sally he smiled.

"Hey Sal what's up?" he asked, placing his hands on the door, taking a few breaths.

"Oh, not much. Was just driving around and saw you running. So I thought I'd say hey." she said with a smile.

"Ah, well I'm just running. Gotta keep in shape you know?" Tails said laughing nervously.

Sally laughed, then leaned forward. "Hey, why don't you hop in and we'll go for a late lunch? My treat?" she said, unlocking the door for the fox.

Tails had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, something about this just seemed way too obvious. "Well, sure ok!" he said, climbing into the car, buckling himself in.

"Hold on," Sally said, revving the engine then speed off down the highway.

While Sally was in the middle of preparing to bed Tails. Fiona was sitting at home still pouting over what had happened. She didn't have much choice in this matter, knowing Sally did have a point. Of course, she could have turned in both Sally and Vanilla then kept Tails for herself. But even she knew that wouldn't be right, plus with Sally being the princess it wouldn't end well.

"Gotta figure out someway outta this, so that way I get Tails and they get nothing," she said, walking over to her wall. Moving a painting aside, she revealed a hidden safe. Inside it was thousands of dollars, money she planned to use for both her and her new lover aka 'toy' to start a new life. Sighing softly she reclosed the safe then went to go shower. Dreaming of the day when she and Tails would live together away from all of this.

"Um, um Sally I thought we were going out for lunch?" Tails said now finding himself in the underground garage of Castle Acorn.

"No I said it's my treat," Sally said parking the car then climbing out. "Plus you wouldn't wanna turn down a lady, would you?" she said raising an eyebrow.

Tails knew she was right, sighing softly, he smiled, "no I wouldn't," he said. Climbing out of the car, following Sally upstairs.

Instead of headed towards the dining room, though they went into her chambers. Tails now had a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was sending warning bells off inside his mind.

"Uh, Sally why are we in your room?" he asked nervously sitting down on her bed.

"Cause I thought we could have a private lunch, excuse me while I go change," she said leaving the room.

Tails knew this could be his chance to escape but he didn't want to make Sally angrily at him. Yet inside his mind, he knew this was leading somewhere that he probably wouldn't want it to go.

Inside the bathroom, Sally stood naked in front of the mirror. 'Hn... Which would look better?' she thought looking at two different pairs of lingerie on the counter.

One was white lace with a baby blue trim, she had worn it once before for her husband on their wedding night a few years ago. The second one was one she'd recently bought. This one was black lace with a white trim, she had boughten it in the hopes of getting her husband excited enough that he would pleasure her better.

"Hm. Ok!" she said making up her mind.

Tails now sat at the table in Sally's room, still arguing with himself about if he should leave or stay. His thoughts were then interrupted when Sally came out. She now wore a skin-tight black top cut in the middle, leaving her stomach exposed, black loose shorts and her trademark blue vest.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said going and sitting down across from him. "Tails? You awake over there?" she asked curiously.

"Huh?! Oh! Yeah, I'm fine" he said nervously, hoping Sally had not caught him staring at her. To be honest, he'd seen Sally in loose clothing before, but that was back in her younger days.

Sally was twenty-six now and married so this did surprise him.

"So uh, what's for lunch?" he asked now feeling more nervous.

"Oh Tails, I think we both know you're not here for lunch," she said, looking at him, placing a hand on her left hip.

"Um, um, well what are we here for?" he asked now very nervous, he was sure she could see the sweat building on his forehead.

Sally locked eyes with Tails then she got up, walking over to her room door she locked it. This made Tails eyes go wide, he watched as Sally walked over to him. Taking his hands in her own, leaning down to his level.

"I know" is all she said, locking eyes with him.

'Know? Know what?' He thought, panicking now, the feeling of her hands on his own felt good. It was then he noticed her wedding band was gone.

"Uh, um, well, um, Sally?" he asked trying to find the words.

Rather than say anything more Sally pulled him out of the chair and onto her nearby bed. Pushing him down onto it, Sally climbed over him, straddling his lap as She sat on his crotch.

"I know all about your little playing around," she said, deciding not to say just how much she knew.

Tails eyes went wide 'it has to be Fiona or Vanilla!' he thought panicking. Taking a breath, he tried to calm himself. Maybe it was something else she meant. He was then taken out of his thought's feeling Sally's crotch start grinding hard against his own.

"Ah! AH! Sa, Sally!" he said, panting hard, Sally just smirked down at him.

Leaning down so she was now nipping at the tips of his sensitive ears she whispered. "Oh yes, you've been a real bad fox. Playing with other girls, spreading yourself around. Yet you've had me here all this time, needing a big boy like you."

"Oh... Sal" Tails said now panting harder, his ears twitching madly at the pleasure he was feeling from her little love bites. Every dirty thing she said made his crotch twitch, feeling his fox hood begin to slide out.

"Mm, such a naughty boy you are," she said, moving her hands up so that he didn't notice. Till it was too late, looking up, he found his hands bound to her bed with a belt. Making him unable to move, smirking down at him Sally moved off his lap, now standing in front of him.

"I'll make you so hot..." she said, walking over to her closet. Pulling out a box Tails saw it was a build your own stripper pole at home. Winking at him, she intentionally sat down in his lap again. This time grinding her crotch against his own, knowing it was pure torture for the young fox.

"Ah, Sally what are you doing?!" he asked, his fox hood was now fully erect. Having slid out from his sheath for them both to see.

Rather than acknowledge him Sally stayed where she was. Working setting up said pole till it was now attached to the ceiling then the floor. Turning around, she looked back at Tails with a playful smirk.

"Enjoy the show" was all she said, reaching down, throwing off her blue vest. So that it landed in front of Tails.

But before she got started, she moves down over him. Feeling his aching fox hood under her, smirking she looked down at it, seeing it with him. 'Looks even bigger than what I saw in Fiona's pic.' she thought, feeling excitement burn through her body.

Tails watched her, as Sally moved back to stand with her back against said pole. Turning around, she gave the pole a long, slow kiss, running her tongue down along the cold metal.

"Ya know I've only done this one other time," she said now sandwiching the pole between her breasts. Sliding up and down, Tails eyes watched her whole body. The tip of his hard cock now caked with his hot pre.

"Mm, but he didn't enjoy what I could do," Sally said, moving away and climbing over Tails.

Now she was face to face with him, their eyes met, a smirk crossed her lips. Reaching down, slowly she pulled her shirt up and tossed it to the side. Now clad in just that black bra with the white trim. Giggling she watched Tails eyes now glued onto her chest.

"Like what you see hunni?" she said playfully, smirking when Tails slowly nodded. "Maybe if you ask nicely" she moved up, nipping along his neck hotly. "I'll let you see more," she said, pulling back, sitting on his chest.

Tails panted hard now, his eyes glued to her chest, knowing this was wrong on so many levels. Yet his hormone infested mind screamed to give in and take her. 'This is the third hot milf to throw herself at you! TAKE IT!' his mind screamed at him. Letting out a slow breath, he spoke, "please... I want to see.." he said, licking his dry lips.

Sally just smiled, moving off of Tails now leaning back against the pole again. Watching him, she reached behind herself. Unsnapping said bra, sliding each of the straps off her shoulders. Using her hands she held the lacy bra against her breasts, turning around so that her back now faced the honry fox. She tossed off the bra, letting it land over his crotch. Now all she wore was those tight pants, knowing Tails would want them off. But she wouldn't let him have that.. yet.

Watching the bra land upon his crotch caused Tails to shudder hard. His aching cock throbbed even more, having now oozed so much pre. He looked like he'd creamed himself just from her show.

"Oh.. Sally please?" His eyes pleaded with her, she knew he would burst from just a little teasing.

"Mm, do you wanna see the rest Tails baby?" she cooed, with her back still against the pole. She leaned down, grinding her crotch harder against it. Moaning out as she played with and teased her own breasts. Knowing he was watching as she pinched her own nipples, slowly tugging them, crying out in pure bliss.

Tails truly couldn't take anymore, watching everything Sally did. When she finally turned around letting him see her bare chest. His eyes locked right onto it and nothing else mattered. Maybe it was the fact he'd only been a virgin a few weeks ago or that Fiona and Vanilla had lots of sex with him. But seeing Sally how she right now broke him, right now all he wanted to do was fuck her till he couldn't walk.

The chipmunk saw the pure lust in Tails eyes, knowing anymore teasing would be pointless. She chose to start the fun, climbing over the young fox. Letting his eight-inch cock poke out, the tip is swollen with pre and the veins throbbing. Sally licked her lips, unable to resist anymore, she quickly took the whole thing deep into her mouth.

Tails moaned loudly, arching his hips upwards, making his cock slide deeper into her mouth. Pulling hard at his bonds, wanting to be free. He watched as she went down all the way to the base, feeling her gag on the thick meat. Slowly she took it out, giving the tip a sloppy wet kiss.

"Mm, should I keep sucking you? Or would you rather cum somewhere better?" she said sexually, her hand down between her legs. She eagerly rubbed her own pussy over her pants. She was soaked, watching his expression, unable to make any words he could only nod. Chuckling Sally slowly stood up, kicking off the pants, leaving her in only those white panties.

"Mm, I can't wait anymore," she said, pulling the crotch of said panties aside, allowing the fox to see her soaked slit. Locking eyes with him she moved down her pussy right above his cock. Grabbing the hard shaft, she slammed her hips down, taking him balls deep inside her right in one go.

Both of them screamed loudly in pure bliss, Sally's pussy was stretched further than what her husband could do. Tails cock felt amazing and she knew he loved how tight and good her pussy felt. The look on his face told her all she wanted to know. Keeping their eyes locked, bringing her hips up only to slam them back down harder against his own.

Together they made a steady rhythm of thrusting and moaning. Every time Sally slammed down on his crotch, she could feel the head of his dick ram into her cervix. Everytime Tails felt his dick hit her cervix, he'd moan out. Loving the way her pussy was squeezing and massaging his cock for his cum.

Together the two of them moved faster and harder, after what felt like hours Sally screamed out. "AH! YES! Tails! Yes! Oh, I'm gonna!" Letting her head fly back she came hard. Her pussy squeezed his cock in a hard vise grip, spraying her warm cum all over his fox hood.

The instant she came Tails screamed out, "AH! Sally, I'm! Get off!" He tried to say, but she ignored him, slamming down hard as she rode out her orgasm Tails came hard into her womb. Shooting ten thick strands of warm fox seed deep inside her, the fertile seed guaranteed to impregnate her.

After a few moments, Sally fell down on top of Tails, panting hard, placing a soft kiss on his cheek she smiled. "That. That was unbelievable," she said, grabbing the belts and freeing him. Only once she did, Tails shocked her by grabbing her by her hair and pushing her down to all fours.

His cock was still rock hard inside her pussy, to her amazement he began to slam his hips harder into her cum stuffed pussy. Every thrust he made caused her own cum mixed with his to drip out onto the sheets.

"Oh! Fuck! Tails! YES!" she screamed out, her pussy was so sensitive from her orgasm, but the force of his hard rough thrusts felt so good she didn't care. Moaning out she felt him grab her by her arms, forcing her to arch back to him. So that each time he slammed into her, it'd make her body lurch forward only to be pulled back onto his hard dick.

"Ah! Tails I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum again!" she said, yelping when he slapped her ass hard. Growling low his hands reached in front of her, grabbing and squeezing her breasts. He twisted her nipples hard then watched how she screamed out and came again.

Feeling her pussy cum all over his shaft again Tails only moved faster, after a few deep thrusts he howled then came hard inside her again. Shooting six strands this time, filling her womb with even more of that hot warm seed.

Together they both rode out their orgasms and fell onto the bed, panting hard Sally moved over and kissed him.

"I don't know what that was... But damn!" she said, feeling more satisfied than ever before.

Tails looked at her, still panting "I, I don't know either. I, I just went with my instincts." he said blushing.

Sally just smiled and kissed him again. "It doesn't matter, let's go shower," she said, pulling them both into the shower.

Unknown to both Sally and Tails they had been watched. Nicole sat on a chair in the security office. Her clothes thrown to the side, she had two fingers deep inside her pussy and was crying out as she came hard, spraying juices all over the chair and her hand.

Panting hard, she looked at the camera watching the two as they went to shower. "I need to experience that," she said.

Granted Nicole only had a real mobian body for a couple of months, seeing her best friend and Tails have such rough sex had made her so horny she couldn't help but to masturbate.

"This feeling is incredible, I wonder if it's better with a guy?" she thought to herself. More research would be needed but one thing was for sure. She would certainly be paying Tails a visit.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope ya enjoyed chapter 3. I'll 4 up in the next few days I hope. Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, fan's I'm back with chapter four. So I hope you enjoy it, I've had some trouble on where I want to take this so I'll always wecome idea's and suggestions. Do enjoy :3

No, I don't own these character or make any money off this fic.

* * *

Two days had passed since Tails had slept with Sally, he was now currently out shopping with his mother. But while he was doing that the three girls who were his "lovers" were having a meeting.

"Well I have to say the boy is damn good," Sally said, sitting at the table in Fiona's house. "Just gets me wet thinking about another go," she said, rubbing her own legs together.

"Yeah, yeah well he's mine today," Fiona said, munching on some cookies sitting across from the chipmunk.

"Have we figured out a schedule for how this will work?" Vanilla asked, sitting on the couch with her hands in her lap. Like Sally, she was wet just thinking about having her way with Tails again.

"Ah, yes Nicole did make one up for us" Sally reached into her bag, pulling out a piece of paper. "From what she figured out, Fiona you get Monday, Tuesday. Vanilla your Wednesday, Thursday. Then I'm on Friday and Saturday. Sunday is a free day." she said, pointing out the paper.

"Now wait a minute! Why do you get Friday and Saturday?" Fiona said with a pout. "Those are clearly the best days!"

"Now, now no need to fight. Maybe we can change it each week?" Vanilla suggested.

"We could, but wouldn't that get suspicious?" Sally said, putting the paper back into her bag.

"Well, maybe, still it doesn't seem fair," Fiona said, grabbing another cookie.

"How about we just work it around our schedules? After all, we can't let our husbands find out?" Vanilla said calmly. "Though mine is gone most of the time cause of work so I can work with anyway."

"Hm. True, plus Scrouge is usually out chasing tail all the time, so it's not an issue for me." Fiona said, a look of annoyance plastered on her face.

"Well mine's too busy with the king, so I guess that works." Sally nodded in agreement.

"Then shall we call this meeting adjourned?" Vanilla said standing up.

All of them nodded, then both girls left, leaving Fiona home alone. She knew Tails were out shopping with his mother. An idea, then formed in her mind, quickly headed upstairs, she changed then left her house.

"Tails dear, grab me that box off the top shelf would you please?" Rosemary asked softly.

"Yes, mother," the young fox said, grabbing said box he placed it into the cart.

As they walked through the store, shopping and getting the items they needed for home his mother spoke up.

"So, I see you've been quite busy helping out all these people. Have they been paying well?" She asked curiously.

Tails instantly blushed, then looked over at a counter. "Ah, yeah it's been fine. I guess I'm really good at what I do. I mean they always ask for me over there own husbands. Maybe I should open my own handyman business." Tails said with a soft chuckle.

"Hm, maybe. Just don't overdo it okay Hun?" she said, giving him a reassuring look.

"I promise I won't mother," he said only to be surprised when he heard a familiar voice.

"Isn't this a surprise? Hello Mrs. Prower, hello Miles." Fiona said with a friendly smile.

"Hello, Fiona, doing some shopping too?" Rosemary said with a soft smile.

"Oh yea, Scrouge wants to have a BBQ this weekend so I thought I'd get everything for it now," Fiona said, grabbing some chips to throw into her cart.

Rosemary didn't notice, but Tails sure did. Every time she looked at him, Fiona would slowly sway her hips, sending signal's the young foxes way.

"That sounds lovely. I'll make sure we attend, right Miles?" Rosemary said looking down at him.

"Oh, um, yes I'll be there." Tails said, trying to not show that he was nervous.

"I'm glad to hear it," Fiona said, "well I'll catch you all later." She smiled, walking past them, her hand quickly slipped a note into Tails own as she left.

"She really is a very nice lady, maybe you'll find someone like her one day Miles," Rosemary said playfully.

"Yeah, sure. Wait what?!" Tails asked with a blush as his mother laughed.

"I'm kidding hon, now let's go check out," she said walking towards the front.

Tails followed, then opened the note as he walked, it said. "Hey stud, it's been a few days. Ditch your mother and join me in the bathroom. I'll be waiting ;3 ~Fiona" Tails blushed red. It was pretty obvious what she wanted. Looking around, he ran up to his mother.

"Hey mother, Sonic just texted me and wants me to meet him at the park. Is it okay if I go?" he asked, hoping his mother wouldn't see his flushed cheeks.

Rosemary looked down at her son a bit suspicious. "Hm, okay but be home before it gets too dark okay?"

'I will thanks mother" Tails said running off towards the front of the store.

Naturally, that wasn't where he was headed, upon reaching the front he saw the two restrooms, but didn't know which one Fiona was in.

"Hey! Over here!" She said, waving from the ladies one. Tails blushed more, looking around to make sure no one was watching he quickly bolted inside.

Once inside he found himself pinned into a stall, Fiona was kissing him hard and roughly. Her tongue slipped into his mouth dueling his own in a hot passionate kiss.

Slowly she pulled back and grinned at him. "Fuck I missed that," she said, pushing him down onto the toilet.

"Um, um, Fiona should we be doing this?" he asked nervously, watching as she locked the stall. Then climbed into his lap, reaching down she pulled her shirt up. Showing she wore no bra.

"Shut up and just fuck me!" she commanded, pressing his face down into her chest.

Tails knew better than to disobey her, moving down he licked and kissed at her breasts, reaching his hands up, fondling the huge tits with his fingers.

"Mmm, yessss, just like that." Fiona moaned softly, after a few minutes she moved off him.

"Get that cock out now," she ordered as she removed her own black jeans, revealing a black and white g-string. Her pussy already wet, she watched as Tails sheath slid open. His hard fox hood poking out. Smirking Fiona moved back down onto his lap, sliding his shaft deep inside her.

"Oh! Fuck! Yes! Damn! I needed this!" she moaned out. The feeling of Tails hard cock deep inside her was what she wanted.

Tails moaned out, arching his hips so that he moved with Fiona the two of them both moving slowly at first. Soon they got faster and harder, Tails then froze in fear when the door opened. They both listened as a random woman entered the restroom.

"Shh!" Fiona said down to Tails. Normally this would be a perfect way for a guy to tease a girl. But Tails couldn't resist Fiona, she was too dominating over him. Grinning she made her pussy squeeze his cock as hard as she could, the look on Tails face showed he was trying hard not to moan.

They both heard as the girl went into the stall right next to them. Tails knew that evil glint in Fiona's eyes, his own pleaded with her not to. But she ignored him and slowly moved up, till only his tip was barely rubbing against her soaked lips. Gripping his face, making him watch as she slowly slid down, taking his cock back into her. Inch by slow inch, biting his lips Tails had to swallow every last moan he could. Her pussy was so hot and so tight, it took almost all his willpower not to scream.

When his whole shaft was back inside her, Fiona waited until they heard the person leave. Once they did both her and Tails moaned loudly and began to move faster again. His dick reached deep inside her hitting her womb again and again, grabbing his hands, she brought them to her breasts. Making him rub and toy with them as they both got closer to their orgasms.

"Oh! AH! Fiona, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna! Get, get off please!" he said, but Fiona ignored him. Moving her hips faster Tails then screamed out and came hard, shooting eight thick strands of hot fox seed deep into Fiona's soaked pussy.

The feeling of his hot cum shooting inside her, made Fiona scream out when she came just as hard. Spraying her hot juices all over his throbbing cock. They each rode out their orgasms till they had finished.

Smirking down at him, Fiona slowly moved off him, his spent cock sliding outta her cum filled pussy.

"Mm, such a good boy," she said with a smile then leaned down kissing him. "Get cleaned up, I'll take you to dinner," she said cleaning herself up.

Once they were both cleaned up they snuck out of the bathroom and went to her car. Tails had a feeling in his stomach this wouldn't be the only time he'd be fucking her today.

Sally sat in her room with Nicole seated at the table across from her. The chipmunk was watching the cyber lynx carefully.

"So... How are you adjusting to your new body?" She asked, picking up her cup of coffee.

"It's, well it's been interesting. Having to adjust to all of these new feelings and experiences. I'm truly grateful for it, but sometimes I think I'm better just being an AI." Nicole said, trying to avoid Sally's gaze. Even though it'd been a few days since she'd gotten off to Sally doing it with Tails. She wouldn't tell Sally but she'd spent many a day afterward getting off to her recording of them over and over.

Sally noticed that Nicole was looking away from her, this made her suspicious. "Nicole is something on your mind? You can tell me," she said, placing her hand on the lynx's own.

The cyber lynx looked at Sally, still unsure if she should say it or not. "I, well um."

Before she could say anything more Sally pulled her up and over to the nearby bed in her room.

"I think I know what it is," she said, pushing the lynx down onto the bed. Smirking Sally moved and sat on Nicole's lap. "You saw me and Tails didn't you?"

The blush on the lynx's face and the way she averted her gaze told Sally all she needed to know.

"Mm, well I know you won't go telling anyone, but still I need to make sure you keep quiet," Sally said, reaching over she was pulling a box down from the shelf above her bed.

"I promise Sally I won't tell, it was just so... Hot. Watching how he did you." Nicole said with a blushed face.

Sally meanwhile, just smiled at her younger friend. "Oh? Was it, huh? Then I'm sure you'll find this hotter" the last thing Nicole saw before she was blindfolded was a rope.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tails were finally headed back home, having managed to get away from Fiona. At said dinner, she blew him under the table with him shooting his load all over her face. He wasn't sure why, but as of late it seemed Fiona was being very possessive of him.

"I think I need a vacation," he said walking inside, only to be surprised when he saw his mother dressed up and Vanilla sitting in his living room.

"Miles, hunni I'm so glad your home. How was it hanging out with Sonic?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"Oh, it was okay. We just played some games, why is Mrs. Rabbit here?" he asked curiously, but also he was wary.

"She agreed to keep an eye on you while I and your father went out for tonight," Rosemary said with a smile, grabbing her purse, she kissed Tails on his cheek. "Be good and make sure you get some rest, you look tired hon." Patting his head Rosemary left, leaving just Tails and Vanilla alone in the house.

"So...?" Tails said, unsure of what to say next, Vanilla sat on the couch with a soft look on her face.

"Well, first I think I'll go change" standing up, she left the room, carrying her bag with her. Walking into the bathroom, Tails heard the door lock.

"Well... Ok?" he said kinda unsure what the rabbit was up to. Rubbing his left ear, he went upstairs into his room and started on a new game.

Inside the bathroom, Vanilla was busy dressing herself up for what she had planned for Tails. This had worked out perfectly for her if only Fiona or Sally knew that Tails would be alone tonight. But they didn't so now she had this all for herself. Putting on the last touches of her outfit she walked out to go see Tails.

* * *

With Sally and Nicole, things had become interesting, Nicole was tied down to Sally's bed and the chipmunk was sitting next to her with a coy smirk.

"Please, Sally I promise I'm not going to-Mmph!" Nicole tried to say but found herself now gagged by her friend.

"Oh, I do believe you... Nicole, I just wanna make sure of it," she said, leaning down, running her tongue hotly up the lynx's neck.

Nicole shuddered hard, the feeling of that wet tongue gliding along her skin felt so much more intense now that she couldn't move or see. All she could do was lay there and wait for what Sally had in mind.

* * *

Back with Tails and Vanilla, she had finally left the bathroom, knowing Tails were probably in his room she walked up. Knocking softly on the door.

"Tails, hun? Can I come in?" she asked, waiting with a smile.

The young fox didn't hear since he was wearing headphones, playing a new FPS on his computer. Vanilla waited for several moments, then opened the door, looking she spotted Tails and giggled.

'Boy's and their games' she thought, walking over till she was now standing behind the polite fox. She smirked, then moved in front of him, blocking his view of the game. Tails could only drop his remote at the sight in front of him.

"Uh, um Vanilla?" he asked, right in front of him sat the older rabbit. She wore only a transparent white button shirt, which was obviously too small. Her breasts pressed so tight against the fabric it was like they'd pop out with just the slightest movement. She also wore a black and red checkered skirt, along with matching long white stockings. Vanilla truly looked like a naughty babysitter.

Giggling, she winked at Tails "yes Miles?" she asked, placing her hands around his neck and slowly bringing him towards her.

Tails watched seeing how Vanilla leaned down so their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss with her hugging him up close against her.

He slowly kissed her back, allowing her to pull him off the chair and into her lap on the nearby bed. Kissing him deeper she moved so that he was laying down and she was on top of him.

"Ah, um Vanilla what are you up to?" he asked, panting softly, feeling the older rabbits lips moving down along his neck. Rather than answer the horny rabbit moved up and kissed Tails again.

* * *

With Sally and Nicole, the lynx was screaming out into the gag, feeling the chipmunk biting all over her neck & down along her chest. Reaching her perky B cup breasts.

"You've such lovely breasts, Nicole, I just can't help touching them," she said.

Grabbing the left one in her hand, slowly she rubbed and squeezed it. Feeling the soft skin change shape to the way her fingers clenched around it. Nicole moaned out into the gag and struggled more against the binds, trying hard to get free. Yet deep inside she found this very arousing, being trapped and under Sally's full control.

"I just know you'll scream for me," she cooed, into the cyber lynx's ear. Nipping at the tip again as she went down to eagerly suck on her tits.

* * *

"AH! Vanilla that's!" Tails cried out. He was currently sitting in his chair playing his game and the rabbit was down between his legs, wearing only the skirt and stockings as she was sucking on his throbbing fox hood. Letting the tip slide from her smooth lips, she grinned at the panting fox.

"Oh? That's what Hun?" she said, swirling her tongue all over his tip.

"That's, the-ah!" he cried out again, feeling her soft hands on his swollen balls. Massaging them slowly, her fingers worked them like magic.

"Mm? Well if you can't say it then..." she said, going back down, she took the hard cock into her mouth. Letting the tip reach the back of her throat.

Course this had all started cause back when they were making out on the bed, Tails game had gone off and he became distracted. So Vanilla told him that he could play, but she would pleasure him at the same time and if he came before he won. He'd then have to do all she wanted the rest of the night.

* * *

"Sally, please! I can't take anymore!" Nicole cried out, she was now fully naked just like the chipmunk and currently, Sally's fingers were teasing her soaked pussy. They weren't inside her though, they were only massaging the outer wet lips.

"Oh you poor baby, is it too much for you?" Sally said, smirking, she flicked Nicole's clit a few times with her forefinger.

"Ooo Salllly," the lynx wined, this was almost too much for her. The princess found herself enjoying this quite a bit, moving up, she removed the blindfold then kissed Nicole deeply on the lips. Their tongues dueled for passionate control of the said kiss, soon she broke it, then moved down between Nicole's legs.

"Let me give you your first real orgasm," she said, going down and diving her tongue into Nicole's wet pussy.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Tails and Vanilla, he was on the last level of his game, but his orgasm was mere seconds away. Vanilla was sucking his shaft off harder and faster, her skilled tongue working over every last bit. Tails tried hard to focus on battling the final boss, till he just couldn't take it anymore. Throwing his head back, moaning very loudly he finally came hard, shooting seven thick strands of hot fertile fox seed into her eagerly awaiting mouth.

Vanilla giggled and made it a point to swallow each and every drop, sucking on his shaft till there was nothing left. Letting the tip slide out with a soft pop, giggling she looked up at the young fox. "Looks like I won cutie, now you'll have to do what I say," she said, moving back over onto the bed, spreading open her legs showing Tails the bright red panties she wore.

"How about you start by taking these off first?" she said.

* * *

With Nicole and Sally, the lynx was writhing on the bed in pure mind-blowing pleasure. Sure she had gotten off quite a bit in the last few days, yet the feeling of someone else pleasuring her was ten, no a hundred, no a million times better than anything she'd ever felt before. Sally's tongue was deep inside her virgin pussy, twirling around licking up at the hot inner muscles. Feeling them constrict and squeeze her tongue as she worked to pleasure the lynx.

"Oh! OH! Sally don't stop!" Nicole screamed out, she could feel something building and wanted it to explode. The princess nodded and kept going, slipping her tongue outta the juice-filled flower, moving up, she began to suck on Nicole's clit while using two fingers to fuck her. Moving them slowly at first, she soon got faster and harder.

Only after a few more moments, Nicole screamed out then came hard, her pussy spraying her tangy cum all over Sally's muzzle. The princess being surprised, but she swallowed it all down, licking it up not wanting to waste a drop. Once her orgasm had ridden out, Sally moved up and freed Nicole then she grinned.

"I hope you know we're not done yet..." she said, holding up a new toy, this one a royal blue double-sided dildo. "I think I'll be the one to pop your cherry," Sally said, looking down into Nicole's eyes and the lynx so lost in pleasure just nodded her head.

* * *

"YES! YES! OOOO Miles if I'd know you were this good I'd have made you do this weeks ago!" Vanilla said, currently She was sitting up against the wall with Tails down between her legs. His head covered by the checkered skirt, he was eating out the rabbits pussy and she was loving every minute of it.

'This is so embarrassing' Tails thought, his tongue inside Vanilla's baby hole, twisting around inside and licking up all of the flowing juices. Granted Tails still wasn't used to the taste of pussy, but it was growing on him.

"Mmm don't stop!" she said, pulling on his tails, this caused Miles to yelp so he continued. Trying to push his tongue in deeper to pleasure the horny rabbit.

Vanilla knew she was Getting close to her own orgasm, not wanting to cum yet she pulled Tails off her pussy. "That felt good baby, but I want you to make me cum with this," she said, reaching down grabbing his hard member.

Tails blushed, moaning out at the feeling of her soft hands, "o-ok Mrs. Rabbit, I mean Vanilla!" he said, hoping that comment didn't offend her.

Vanilla just smiled, then pushed Tails down, she was feeling extra kinky tonight, so she decided to try something new. "Want to hear a secret Tails baby?" she said.

"Um, sure?" he said, unsure if this was something he'd want to know or not.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with this Nicole?" Sally said, now sitting on the bed across from said lynx. Both of them had their laps pushed together and their legs intertwined.

"Yes, I'm sure please Sally?" Nicole said, watching as Sally shoved the thick dildo into her soaked pussy.

Crying out in pure blissful pleasure, she then took the other end and slowly rubbed it against Nicole's puffed up pussy lips. Looking up at her for a nod of approval Sally then thrusts it deep, breaking the lynx's barrier of innocence. Nicole screamed out in pain as Sally grabbed and pulled her into a deep kiss, reaching up, she wiped the tears from her eyes and helped to relax her.

Nicole soon broke the kiss and gave Sally a soft nod, "I'm okay, go ahead," she said.

Sally nodded and began to move with Nicole it didn't take long for the two of them too soon be screaming out in pleasure.

* * *

"I've never let anyone fuck me here, I'm an anal virgin Tails," Vanilla said, whispering it right into the young foxes ears.

Tails eyes went wide, he knew what Vanilla meant "but, but that's dirty you're not supposed to do that! We could get a disease or-" he was silenced by Vanilla kissing him.

Pulling away, she giggled softly, "Oh Tails you take things too seriously, but that's what's so cute about you. Plus" she leaned back down to his ears "that's what I love about you." she said.

Tails looked at the older milf surprised by what she said, he wasn't sure how to respond so he just gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Vanilla knew he couldn't answer her back yet, he was still solving his own issues plus there was the matter of this whole club. Granted she played into the idea, but even she intended to keep Tails all for herself.

"Let's not talk anymore, Let me make you feel really, really good," she said, grabbing his cock, bringing the tip against her twitching anus.

She could see some fear in his eyes, "trust me" she said, then slammed her hips down, taking his whole eight-inch length deep into her tight ass.

* * *

Sally was now on top of Nicole kissing her again and again, each of them was thrusting harder against the dildo. Trying to force it more into the other girl as both of them enjoyed the pleasure they were feeling. Sally's hands were all over Nicole's body as Nicole's were all over Sally's. Each of them grabbing and squeezing feeling all of the skin, they could get to.

"Oh! Oh, Sally, it's so good!" Nicole cried out, leaning down she captured one of the princess's nipples into her mouth and sucked it like an infant would.

"Oh gosh, Nicole don't stop! Faster! I'm just about there!" Sally said, feeling her orgasm approach, yet she didn't dare stop wanting to ride this out as much as possible.

* * *

Tails screamed out loud, he couldn't believe how amazingly good this felt. It felt like her ass was squeezing his dick even harder than her pussy would. The resistance of it trying to force him out only made him want to go in more.

Vanilla cried out, not fully prepared for the pain this brought on but at the same time, it felt so damn good. Slowly she brought her hips up only to thrust back down, it didn't take long for both her and Tails to get a steady rhythm moving with each other.

"MM fuck! Tails don't stop! SOO GOOD!" Vanilla screamed out, reaching her hands up, she massaged and teased her own breasts, pinching the hard nipples, even twisting them as she moved.

Tails were enjoying this, yet inside his mind, he could feel those desires, those instincts take over again. Knowing it'd be pointless to fight them, he gave in to them.

Vanilla was so into the pleasure she didn't realize till it had already happened the Tails now had her on her back. Holding her up by her hips, ramming his hard cock faster and much harder than before.

"OOO YES! FUCK ME TAILS! FUCK ME!" she screamed out, feeling his balls slapping against her ass again and again as he fucked her like a slutty milf whore.

She reached to toy with her breasts again, but Tails growled and slapped her hands away, grabbing em with one hand. He roughly massaged them, tugging the nipples hard enough to make her really scream out.

* * *

Sally and Nicole had switched positions again, this time they were both on all fours and were rubbing their crotches harder against each other. They each were rubbing their own clits and could feel their orgasms approaching.

Neither one of them wanted this to stop, Each determined to see who would break first, soon Sally couldn't take it and she screamed out cumming hard. Spraying her warm juices all over the dildo and Nicole's own pussy. The cyber lynx followed only a few thrusts after and came just as hard. Like Sally, her own cum now covered the toy and Sally's pussy.

Both girls fell onto the bed panting hard as Sally pulled Nicole up to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek she smiled.

"That was incredible Nicole," she said, smiling kissing the lynx's cheek.

Nicole blushed, then smiled and kissed Sally's cheek back "it was... Beyond words." she said, unsure what to say.

They soon heard the ring of a nearby clock and the princess sat up pouting. "We'll have to play later, duty calls," she said, headed for the shower.

Nicole laid there for several seconds, then went after Sally "wait for me Sal" she said.

* * *

"OH! Tails! I'm close! Do it! Make me cum!" Vanilla called out, she was now laying there as Tails used one hand to finger her soaked pussy and clit. His cock had swollen up showing he was close and he could feel his orgasm surging up through his cock.

Only a few hard thrusts later he howled and came hard, shooting five powerful strands of warm fox seed into Vanilla's tight ass. The seed having nowhere to go wandered through the dirty hole.

"TAILS IM CUMMING!" Vanilla called out and came hard, squirting hot cum all over Tails chest and stomach, she could feel each pulse of his cock as his load was unleashed into her.

Soon they both fell onto the bed, panting hard and moaning softly. Vanilla reached up to stroke the young foxes cheek, but found him passed out.

'Poor guy overdid it' she thought, smiling she rolled over, cleaned him up then tucked him into bed.

"Sweet dreams my cutie," she said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

She started to pick up her clothes, stopping at the red panties. getting a playful idea she stuffed them under his pillow, then left the room.

About an hour later Rosemary showed up finding Vanilla downstairs reading a book.

"Hello, Vanilla I'm back. How's Tails?" she asked.

"He's okay, currently sleeping, I think playing all those games wore him out," she said, laughing softly.

Rosemary smiled, laughing "Well boy's do love their games. What do I owe you?" she asked, pulling out her wallet.

"Oh no, no need for payment. I got to spend time with Tails that's enough for me" Vanilla said with a smile, picking up her bag she walked to the door.

"If you need me again, please call?" she asked.

Rosemary nodded "I will, I promise. Goodnight Vanilla." she said.

"Goodnight," Vanilla then left the house, leaving Rosemary standing there in the living room.

Rosemary had to admit she was getting suspicious, suddenly all of these older women were making it a point to hang around her son. First Fiona, then Vanilla, then she heard Tails spent time with Sally at the castle.

"I'll have to have a talk with that boy in the morning," she said, headed upstairs for the night.

(End Of Chapter 4)

* * *

Hope you liked it, as always please read and review and once again idea's and suggestions are always welcome. Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, Everyone, I'm back with chapter 5 of this fic, I know some of you have been asking for more romance and story. So I am trying to put that in, I'd like to thank everyone who's offered their ideas and suggestions. I promise they do get put to good use, anyways I hope you enjoy this latest chapter, hopefully, I'll get chapter 6 posted by the end of the week.

No, I don't own any of the characters nor do I make any profit from this fic. It's just something I write for fun.

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning Tails' slowly woke up, his lap and body felt tired from the previous night's... Activites. He quickly sat up in bed, the sheets falling down onto his lap. Looking around for Vanilla he saw she was gone. 'Oh thank gosh, if mother came in and saw us,' he thought. Shuddering at the thought, looking over he saw the notification light on his phone going off.

"Huh? Who messaged me?" he mumbled, grabbing the device, his eyes went wide when he saw three MMS messages waiting to be downloaded. Checking the number's they were sent from, he saw one was sent from Fiona, one from Vanilla, and the last one from Sally. Knowing how each of those girls was, he knew it would be something naughty.

"Hopefully mother's still asleep" the fox mumbled, pressing the download button on each file. Laying back in bed he waited for each file to download.

After a few moments he felt his phone vibrate in his hand, a notification popped up saying all three were ready to view. With a shaky finger, he pressed the button to play the first video from Fiona.

The screen was black for a moment, then Fiona appeared, clad in just a short black robe. It cuts off just about her hips, giving Tails a peek of the black g string she was wearing. The top was open just enough to give him a view of her well-firmed breasts. Smirking she sat down on the bed, spreading open her legs. She reached over, grabbing a thick blue dildo, grinning at the screen she winked. Then started to slowly suck on the tip, making sure Tails could see her tongue and lips massaging the tip.

Tails eyes were glued onto the screen, just seeing Fiona in that attire made him rock hard. Slowly he felt his hand sliding down towards his crotch, jumping he quickly pulled it away. 'No, I can't,' he thought.

Fiona had now opened the top of the robe, her tits fully exposed to the young fox. Holding the dildo inside her mouth, she sucked it harder, taking it down into her throat while her other hand was down rubbing her breasts. Pinching one of her nipples she moaned out, letting the dildo slide from her mouth.

"Mmm, Tails baby, I need you so bad... Please come do me, do me so hard," she said, smirking as she turned around and dropped off the robe. Showing Tails her sweet ass before the video ended.

Panting hard Tails couldn't believe what he'd just watched, looking down, he saw his shaft was throbbing with the tip caked in pre. His hand now even more shaky he pressed play on Vanilla's video.

"Ooo, Tails hunni you've been so good that I prepared a lovely dessert for you, so come get a taste," she said, the camera then turned onto a table where Vanilla was laying on her back completely naked. Her breasts and crotch were covered with whipped cream and two cherries on her nipples. Reaching over she held up a bottle of chocolate syrup, then poured it all over herself. Becoming sticky and messy, grinning she ran her hands down all over her body. Smothering the syrup and cream all over herself.

Tails eyes went wide, Fiona's video was sexy, but this was damn near unbelievable. His hand had finally grabbed his cock, slowly as he stroked the throbbing meat, a soft moan came from his lips.

Vanilla was now pinching her erect nipples, squeezing them with the cherry's making their juices spill down all over her breasts, mixing with the cream and chocolate. Moaning out Vanilla ran a hand down from her breasts and down to her crotch.

"Oh Tails, your tongue feel's soo good on my tits," she said, slapping them as her hand dug into her pussy fingering herself, she moaned out then pulled her fingers up licking them slowly.

"Come see me soon," she said, with a wink then the video ended.

Tails continued to stroke himself harder, he was now quite turned on, reaching with his fingers. He pressed the button for Sally's video, he could only wonder what this contained.

The video started with Sally's face, she smiled sexually "hey baby, I got a wonderful surprise for you." She pointed the video down onto her bed where Nicole was cuffed to the headboard on all fours, a thick dildo inside her soaked pussy.

"Nicole here was a bad, bad girl, she watched us when we mated so I had to punish her, but deep inside she wants a real stud to come play with her," Sally said, holding up a thick wooden paddle she grinned.

Nicole looked back, her mouth gagged as Sally slapped her rear hard, several times making the lynx cry out. Sally didn't stop till Nicole's rear was a nice beet red and sore.

"Mmm, so why don't you get outta bed and come help me punish this bad girl?" Sally asked teasingly, the video then cuts out.

Tails had dropped his phone and now was stroking himself harder, panting he moaned out and could feel his orgasm quickly approaching. Picturing each of the girls and the sexy, naughty things they'd done sent him over the edge, throwing his head back, a loud moan came from his lips and he came hard. Shooting eight thick strands all over himself and his hand. Slowly catching his breath, he began to wonder, 'if these girls want sex with me so badly... Maybe I should take a more leading role" he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sally's castle, the three member's of the club were having another meeting.

"So, did you girls have any fun with Tails as of late?" Sally asked, munching on some chocolate candy. Nicole walked over setting down a tray of tea and different snacks.

"Mm, well me and Tails did have a fun night last night," Vanilla said, picking up one of the cups as She grinned happily.

"And what does that mean?" Sally asked as Fiona walked in, running a bit late.

"Well look who decided to come, you weren't fucking Tails were you?" the squirrel asked, giving the fox a suspicious look.

"Tch, I wish, had to fuck that worthless husband of mine," Fiona said with a shudder, recalling how the morning had gone. Scrouge had come home drunk then woke her up early that morning demanding sex so she'd given it to him.

"My condonsileces," Sally said, giving the fox a sly smirk, even though she felt for Fiona even she liked to mess with her. Vanilla just smiled, handing Fiona a cup of the tea.

"Shut it, Princess," the fox said, plopping down on the couch, "fucking lucky he hasn't given me anything yet with all the bitches he fucks."

"Well he better not, cause if he does, then Tails is off limits to you," Sally said, in a tone that even Fiona knew meant business.

"Anyways girls, have you heard about Mina? I heard she was supposed to return to town today?" Vanilla asked munching on a cookie.

"Yeah.." Fiona said suspiciously, "but what's that got to do with us?"

"Well I'd heard her and her boyfriend Ash were having trouble, maybe we can invite her to join the club?" Vanilla suggested to the surprise of both girls.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, plus I thought we wanted to keep this small?" Sally asked.

Fiona kept quiet but eye'd Vanilla suspicions, 'what's your game' she thought, Fiona knew that like her Vanilla did have a plan to keep Tails all for herself. Fiona knew that like her Vanilla did have a plan to keep Tails all for herself. Course she had the same idea, but no one in the club needed to know that.

"Well.. if it's okay can I?" asked Nicole, who was standing next to Sally, which surprised the whole group.

"What?! You aren't even married, kinda defeats the point of the club ya know?" Fiona said.

Sally looked surprised, but inside she smirked, this was part of her plan after all, like Fiona and Vanilla she planned to have Tails all for herself. Getting Nicole to join the club would allow her more chances to steal him away, and she was doing a good job at making Nicole her sexy little slave.

"Well, yes that is true, but I was just an AI till Sally helped me get a real body, plus..." she blushed and mumbled something.

"Yes, dear? What is it you can be honest" Vanilla said with an encouraging smile towards the cyber lynx.

"I've, um, well never known the pleasures of a man and well, Tails is so cute, so I..." she said, unable to finish.

"Well I think we can make an exception for her," Sally said, "all in favor?" Fiona didn't raise her arm but both Sally and Vanilla did.

"It's approved, welcome to the club Nicole" Sally with a smile as Nicole smiled happily.

"So when do I get a turn with Tails?" The cyber lynx asked, trying to contain her excitement, but not doing a good of it.

"When we say so if anything else meeting adjourned," Fiona said, getting up and leaving the room.

Nicole looked at Sally and Vanilla "did, did I do something wrong?" she asked, now feeling like she had.

"No dear, Fiona's just moody is all" Vanilla said, smiling then stood up, "I'd best be home now Cream is probably expecting me" the older rabbit then left leaving both Nicole and Sally alone in the room.

* * *

Tails awoke in his bed, quickly he sat up, finding he had fallen back asleep after his amazing morning. Looking down, his fingers still covered with cum, "I need a shower" he said, getting outta bed and leaving his room.

Headed out into the hall, he heard the sounds of food being made, assuming his mother was in the kitchen he went into the bathroom. Walking over to the mirror, he checked himself out, realizing he didn't look too bad Tails flexed a bit. Turning on the shower he waited for the water to become nice and warm before stepping in and allowing the shower to relax his body.

* * *

On a different part of town, a young mongoose had just arrived back into the city, she was happy and excited. She couldn't wait to see all of her old friends again, especially her old friend Miles also known as Tails. She was excited to tell him the news that she and Ash had gotten married. Climbing out of her chair she walked to the front of the tour bus she was riding in.

"Hey driver how long till we reach the hotel?" she asked.

"About another twenty-five minutes miss mongoose," said the driver, as he pulled up to a red traffic light.

"Good, also call me Mina I don't mind," she said, plopping back down into her chair as she went back to texting her husband Ash.

* * *

Having finished his shower Tails left the bathroom and went downstairs, he was right in assuming his mother was cooking breakfast. Rosemary bounced around the kitchen happily as She made a late breakfast.

"Morning mother," he said, feeling embarrassed, but watched as she set down a plate of bacon, eggs, and sausage in front of him.

"Morning hun," she said, kissing his forehead as they sat down to a nice breakfast.

As they ate Rosemary decided now would be a good time to confront Tails about these older girls contacting him so much.

"So... Tails Hun?" she asked while looking at him.

"Um, yes mother?" Tails said, popping a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Why is it all of these older girls, who are married by the way. Keep coming to you for all of their issues or wanting to hang out? I talked to Sonic and he said you haven't hung out in a few weeks now. So is there something you want to tell me?" Rosemary asked, giving Tails that one look that even he couldn't hide from.

Tails was stunned and had to quickly come up with some way to get out of this, he knew if his mother found out the truth he'd be in some deep, deep trouble. Not to mention since he was still technically a minor that the three girls would be in even worse trouble.

"Well, Miles I'm waiting?" said his mother, she had her arms crossed and looked down at him.

"Um, well I promise mother nothing is going on, you can even ask them. It really is just me helping with issues around their homes." Tails said, blushing but he hoped his mother would assume it was from nervousness and not the embarrassment he felt.

"Hm, if that's true, then why did you lie about hanging out with Sonic? You know how I feel about that young man." Rosemary said, giving Tails a disappointed look.

"Yes mother, I know and I'm sorry, I just kinda wanted some time for myself and didn't think, I promise I won't do it again," he said, looking down sadly.

Rosemary was still suspicious, but decided to let it lie, for now, she'd get to the bottom of this eventually. "Well, alright I trust you, but lie to me again and it won't just be me your dealing with ok?"

Tails shuddered knowing his father could be a real mean fox when he needed to be "yes ma'am."

"Good boy, now finish your breakfast," Rosemary said, placing her empty plate in the sink.

Once he was finished eating Tails went back upstairs to his room, laying on his bed he still was in shock. First off, his three 'girlfriends' had sent him some sexy surprises, then his mother had almost gotten him to admit what he was really doing. Sighing softly, he wondered if maybe he should take a trip to go visit Knuckles on Angel Island.

"The fresh air would be nice, not to mention I could get away from all this. At least for a little while." He said, reaching over he grabbed his phone to text Knuckles but saw he had a message.

"Hm? Who's texting me?" he mumbled as he opened the messaging app, it was from a number he didn't know and the message just said "Hi~"

(This is there text convo)

 _"Hey, who is this?"_

 _"A friend of Sally's, I'm the lynx girl she's always hanging out with."_

 _"Oh? I think your name's Nicole right?"_

 _"Yes, Nicole Acorn."_

 _"Nice, so why did you text me?"_

 _"Well..."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Well, I thought we could meet up and hang out if you want to"_

Tails laid on his bed and thought for a moment, did he want to meet Nicole, plus what part did Sally play in this. He was sure Sally had told Nicole they fucked, especially after the video she'd sent him. But Sally didn't mention his name so maybe Nicole thought it was for someone else and she really just wanted to be his friend. 'Well, only one way to find out' he thought.

 _"Sure, when and where?"_

 _"How about Twinkle park? Say around two pm?"_

 _"Okay, see ya then"_

Closing the app Tails checked his watch, it was barely twelve-thirty pm, he still had some time so he decided to just play a game till then.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nicole got Tails message and smiled, yet she was also extremely nervous, "Oh what do I say or do or even wear?" she said, freaking out just a tad.

"Nicole honey calm down, he'll like you for who you are, just be yourself. Plus he saw you in that video we sent" Sally said using a flirtatious tone.

Nicole blushed, remembering that, her rear still sore from the spanking, 'Sally hit's a bit too hard' she thought. But she wouldn't tell the princess that. "I, I know, but he may just think I'm a pervert or something," she said, still worried.

Sally shook her head, then walked over to her friend giving her a hug, "hey just relax, it'll be okay, plus I'll follow along just to make sure, okay?"

Nicole smiled and nodded, then together both girls went to go chose Nicole's outfit for this date.

* * *

Tails arrived at Twinkle park just before two pm, he looked around and didn't spot Nicole anywhere. 'Maybe she's just running a bit late' he thought to himself. Walking over to a nearby bench, he sat down and chose to wait for her arrival.

As he waited Tails looked around the park, it was a beautiful place, the grass felt nice to the touch, kids ran around playing. Even a few food vendors were out and about selling their products to hungry customers. Tails smiled at the sight than was taken outta his thought's by a sweet voice "Tails?" it called.

Looking over Tails saw Nicole and he had to admit she looked amazing, dark tan fur, with cute black spots on her ears, her hands were colored black too. She wore a big purple hat with a strapless purple top which exposed a lot of her back, blue jean shorts and sneakers. "You okay?" she asked.

Tails shook his head, then smiled, "yeah, sorry, yes I am Tails and you must be Nicole?" he said.

"Yep, yep I am," she said with a smile, extending her hand for Tails to shake. Taking her hand, he shook it and smiled back.

"I must confess your very lovely," he said, blushing a bit which made Nicole blush. "Oh, um thank you," she said, shyly brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Tails knew he'd best do something rather than they end up staring at each other all day. "So, um wanna go for a walk or something?" he asked.

"Sure!" Nicole said, a bit too eager, like Tails she was nervous, course what the two of them didn't know was Sally had followed along and was watching the two of them as they had their date in the park.

* * *

Back with Fiona, she was at home lying on the couch, casually going through her phone looking at some of the cute pics her and Tails had taken together. A sound of a car pulling into the driveway causing her to sit up and frown.

'Oh great, he's back' she thought with a scowl, watching as her supposed husband Scrouge came into the room. Naturally reeking of alcohol.

"Hhhhhhheeeeyyy Fiioonanna! WHeree theee fucckk areee yooou?" he asked, obviously intoxicated, she could smell the scents of booze and sex on him.

"Right here, what?" she asked, standing in front of the couch not bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice.

Scrouge didn't say anything, he just walked over to her, their eyes met and the next thing she knew she was down on the ground. Her left eye now hurting, in pain, 'did, did he just hit me?!' she thought, now feeling enraged she went to tackle him only for him to pin her down forcefully.

"Youuu thikkk I dodnnnt knnwww whatttt youurur upp too bittcchhh?" he said, feeling her struggle. "SCROUGE LET ME GO NOW!" she yelled, only for him to slap her across the face.

"Shhuuutt upp!" he yelled and for the next several hours Fiona only felt pure pain and sadness...

* * *

Tails had to admit this day had started off colorful, but now it was going pretty good. He and Nicole had spent the day talking, getting some ice cream and now they were sitting on a bench watching some kids play. 'This day has been pretty nice, just a normal date.' He thought course Tails did admit Nicole was beautiful and sexy. She also seemed to have something of a submissive nature, yet he wasn't sure about that.

"Come on Nicole, you need to make your move," Sally said, still watching them, She was getting antsy, granted she did like seeing them be cute together. An idea, then struck her, grabbing her phone, writing a quick message to Nicole she then waited to see what happened next.

While Tails was talking about his latest work the cyber lynx felt her phone go off. "Hm? Excuse me a moment please?" she said, Tails nodded and Nicole checked her phone only for her eyes to go wide. It was a message from Sally that said 'quit wasting time and fuck him!' Nicole blushed, then looked over at the young fox who blinked.

"You okay Nicole?" he asked, worried.

"Um, yeah just... Need the bathroom!" she said, running off to the nearest one. Tails watched her now concerned.

"Go check on her," a voice said, from the bushes.

"Huh?!" Tails said, looking around.

"Go check on her! Now!" The voice commanded again. Tails didn't know why, but he chose to listen running after the lynx.

Sally smirked, proud of herself as she watched them, a slight push was all that needed. She waited until she knew they were out of sight before taking off after them.

Nicole sat in the bathroom stall deep in thought, granted this whole date was to lead up to her and Tails having sex. Yet she was having trouble getting herself to go that far, yes she did masturbate several times to that day when she saw Tails and Sally get it on. Plus Sally had gotten her to admit she wanted him during their 'sessions.'

"Nicole? Are you okay?" Tails asked, opening the door, refusing to go inside for certain reasons.

The Lynx jumped, knowing it was now or never, "um, Tails could you come help me?" she asked.

Tails blushed, "um, Nicole this is a woman's bathroom and um..." he said, now embarrassed, though at the same time he remembered his incident with Fiona just the other day.

"Please... Tails I need you.." Nicole said, using her best pleading tone.

Recalling that incident with Fiona seemed to awaken something in Tails, "okay" he said. Walking into the bathroom, he found Nicole in one of the stalls.

She was leaning against the stall, her shirt pulled up, showing she wore no bra with her modest B cup breasts exposed, her shorts were pulled down showing no panties and her pussy was being spread open by her fingers. Tails could see the dripping insides as Nicole looked back at him with a flushed look on her face.

"Please..." was all she whispered.

Tails let his instincts take over, walking over to Nicole, hugging her from behind. He started to slowly kiss up to the side of her neck, his fangs nipping and sucking on the soft skin. Nicole purred moaning softly, grinding her soaked crotch to his own, she could feel his shaft slide out from his sheath.

Sally sat in the next stall over, looking through a peek hole, watching how Tails was having his way with Nicole. She knew Nicole's submissive nature would bring out the more dominant side of the young fox. Siding a hand down, she began to finger her own pussy, sliding two fingers inside her, trying to hide her moans as she watched.

Tails were now kissing the cyber lynx quite hotly, his tongue dueled her own, she quickly submitted, allowing his own to claim her mouth for himself. He was now thrusting his hips slowly, she could feel his throbbing meat rub against her wet lips, moaning into his mouth. Nicole broke the kiss, "please.. Tails take me." she whined, needing it so badly.

Tails smirked, he didn't know why, but seeing Nicole be so submissive to him was something he liked. Feeling an odd surge of pride welling in his chest, watching the way her face was contorted in need. Grabbing her hips, pulling back, rubbing the tip of his shaft to her moist entrance. He slid forward sheathing himself deep inside her, they both cried out moaning in pure pleasure.

'Oh God's! He's so big! It feels sooo good!' Nicole thought, if she'd known sex felt this good, she had done it a lot sooner.

Feeling him pull back, he thrust forward again and soon they were at a steady pace. She felt him grab her hands and guide them to her own breasts, squeezing them hard, feeling them change shape in her and his grip. Moaning loudly, throwing her head over his shoulder as he grunted, moving his hips faster and harder.

Her pussy felt so good to him, squeezing his shaft, the slick inner walls and tight muscles constricting around his 'baby maker' made him feel so good. 'Fuck! She's tighter than the others!' he thought.

Sally now sat on her knees, biting her vest in her mouth to silence her moans as she used both her hands to finger herself. One hand furiously rubbing her clit as the other had three fingers deep inside her, the sounds her center made filled the room along with the slapping sounds of Tails skin meeting Nicole's own.

Now Tails had switched positions with Nicole, her back was against the stall with her arms around Tails neck, her legs wrapped around his waist. Keeping him from pulling out as he moved even faster. They both could feel their orgasm's quickly approaching, she screamed out when he moved down and was now sucking on her tits. Biting them with his fangs, the tip of his shaft slamming into her open womb. Nicole soon couldn't take anymore, screaming out she came hard all over Tails shaft.

Feeling Nicole climax around him Tails grunted, a few more thrusts and he gave himself to the pleasure. Moaning out her name, he came hard, firing nine thick shots of his baby seed deep into her open womb. Nicole could feel each one, knowing her womb was filled with millions of little sperm searching for an egg to fertilize.

Watching them cum Sally came with them, arching her back up, having to swallow her moans as she came. Spraying juices all over the floor and on her fingers, panting hard she could hear the two of them talking.

"Tails... that... that was amazing!" Nicole said, smiling as she felt him pull outta her. "Yeah.. I.. damn" he said, catching his breath. The two of them proceeded to clean up, then his phone went off. Picking it up, he saw a message from Fiona, it just said: "I need you please.." Tails frowned, reading that, something told him that she was in danger.

"Hey, sorry Nicole but I got to go," he said, grabbing his clothes then leaving the bathroom.

"Hey Tails wait!" she called, yet he was already gone, the stall, then opened and in walked Sally with a playful smirk. "Have fun?" she asked.

Nicole blushed, knowing Sally had watched everything that just happened.

* * *

Mina was in her hotel room sitting in front of a mirror, fixing up her hair, she had a concert tonight and was excited. Getting to see all of her old friends and Tails, she knew a few years ago the fox had a big crush on her. For a short time, Mina had considered going out with him, yet their difference in age did bother her hence why she didn't and was now married to Ash.

Looking down at the ring on her finger, a small part of her mind wondered if she'd made a mistake, lately, Ash had been overly jealous and possessive then usual. Mina tried to not let it show, though it did bother her somewhat.

She was taken from her thoughts by the door opening, Ash walked in, dressed in his usual red jacket, black shirt, and jeans. "Mina!" he yelled out.

"I'm right here Ash, no need to yell," she said, coming into the room and giving her husband a hug. "Where were you?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Here in my room, just getting ready for tonight, why?" she asked.

"Just wondering," he said, rather than returning the hug, he walked over and plopped down on the bed. "Oh, I can't go out tonight, I need to meet with some clients for your new CD."

"What?! Ash you promised to take me to my favorite restaurant!" Mina said, now upset, lately, she and Ash hadn't spent as much time together and it was upsetting her.

"Sorry babe," he said, his tone telling Mina he didn't really seem to care.

Rather than answer Mina just walked off back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

Tails felt like he'd run for hours, finally arriving at Fiona's house, running up to the door he was about to knock when he stopped. Instead, he reached and checked the door, finding it unlocked he pushed it open.

"Fiona? Are you here? Fiona?" he called out, not hearing anything, turning around about to leave, he stopped when he heard soft crying.

Frowning Tails turned around, walking inside, looking around, he found her in a corner curled up. "Fiona!" he said, running over to her.

She jumped when he got near her, checking out the room, he saw it was trashed, looking down at her, he could see her clothes were torn and tattered. "What happened to you?" he whispered, pulling her into a tight hug. She whimpered, but didn't move, just let him hold onto her.

"Fiona, what happened?" Tails asked, still holding her in his arms. She whimpered and looked up at him, Tails gasped, seeing her left eye was bruised and her lower lip was busted open.

"He…." was all she said and Tails knew, clenching his fists, he felt anger welling up inside him. He didn't know why, but he knew one thing. He was in love with Fiona and seeing her like this enraged him.

Picking her up in his arms Tails left the house, taking her with him as he ran back to his own home.

* * *

Mina sat on her bed, still angry and upset at Ash, all of his broken promises and secrets were getting to her. The yellow mongoose found it strange he would be having a meeting with clients after a concert. But she knew she'd have to make sure she put on a good show.

"Maybe… I should go see him.." she mumbled, thinking about Tails again. It would be a surprise for him, she knew that, yet she felt lonely and angry since Ash had practically abandoned her again.

Making up her mind, she went into the bathroom to change then head out.

* * *

Luckily Rosemary wasn't home when Tails showed up with Fiona, taking her right upstairs into his bedroom. Laying her on the bed, kissing her cheek.

"I'll be back" he whispered, running to get his first aid kit.

Fiona curled up, grabbing his pillow, burying her face into it, inhaling his scent. Tails returned a moment later with the kit, sitting down next to Fiona he slowly rubbed her back.

"Where are you hurt Fi?" he asked, using his nickname for her. Slowly she looked up at him, her eyes filled with sadness.

"It's more.. mental than physical Tails... he basically beat and forced me to sleep with him when he was drunk.." she said, looking down. "I'm.. not worthy of being loved.. you should have just left me there," she said, sadly, her voice sounded blank, devoid of any emotion.

Tails frowned, looking at Fiona, "Fi, don't be like that. Your deserving of love a happiness." he said, softly stroking her bruised cheek with his warm hand.

She didn't say anything, just sat there as Tails massaged her cheek. Part of her inside knew she was right, but right now she felt so unloved and unwanted. Looking up at the young fox she asked, "Tails… Do… Do you love me? The way I love you?"

Tails was taken aback by the question, yet he showed no hesitation in his answer "yes Fiona, I do, it took some time. But you're the first girl I've ever slept with. That's something no one can take away." he said, looking into her eyes with a smile.

Fiona could see in within his aqua blue eyes he'd meant every word, a small smile crossed her face as she spoke. "Show me Tails… Show me how you can love me.."

Tails leaned forward, his soft lips brushed against Fiona's own as they began to kiss gently and sweetly.

* * *

Mina sat in the back of her car as the driver headed to Tails house. She looked calm on the outside yet on the inside she was nervous as hell. 'Calm down Mina, yes he's possibly got a crush on you still, but you're married now. Plus he's probably got a girlfriend anyways.' she thought.

"Driver how long till we arrive?" she asked.

"About fifteen minutes Mina," he said, stopping at a red light.

"Okay, thank you," Mina said, picking up her phone she looked at the wallpaper. It was a photo of her and Ash back on their first date. Remembering all the fun they used to make her smile. Yet it also made her angry, recalling now how he always seemed to be so busy to keep even a simple promise.

* * *

Fiona laid on Tails bed with him on top of her, they were still kissing deeply, his tongue was massaging her own as he massaged her swollen lip. Her hands were fisted in his hair, pulling it slightly as she rubbed down his back, scratching at the skin. Tails broke the kiss moaning out, moving down, he kissed his way gingerly along her neck. Fiona tilted her head to the side, allowing the younger fox more access, nipping up along her veins, he sucked on where he knew her pulse was.

Fiona moaned out, enjoying the feelings he was making her feel, this wasn't straight sex. It was pure love "oh.. Tails, that feels good" she purred.

He smiled, glad he was doing a good job, reaching with his hands, tugging at her black top, Fi arched her back allowing him to slide the garment off. he blushed, seeing no bra, moving down, grabbing them in his hands. Slowly he massaged them, not hard, more softly, letting his fingers feel and enjoy the sensitive flesh.

Arching her back up more, trying to press her chest into his touch, Fiona felt amazing as Tails worked her tits, his fingers were so gentle. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading for what she truly wanted, with a smile he nodded and placed kisses down her stomach as he worked towards her pants.

Looking up at her with nothing but love in his eyes, she nodded her consent. 'It's almost like we're virgins' she thought. Lifting her hips up so Tails could remove her black pants and matching black panties. Once they were off, he spread open her legs, seeing her flower, it had been fucked hard. That much he could tell, from the bruising and the slight bloodstains he could see.

Frowning, he was now more determined than ever to make sure Fiona felt what love was. Leaning close he started by slowly licking at her outer lips, Fiona gasped, arching up more to him as she felt his tongue probing her.

Her whole mind focused only on him, his warm tongue was soon inside her, twirling around and licking at the slick muscles. He could feel the tears inside her, 'obviously he fucked her dry' he thought. Each time he licked one Fi jumped in pain, yet also a strange pleasure. She found herself liking it as Tails worked to eat her out.

Soon he pulled his tongue out and was now working her clit, flicking it several times, using different motions. This made Fiona even wetter and she moaned louder, it soon became too much, grabbing him by his hair. She pulled him up to kiss her deeply on the lips, breaking the kiss, she spoke two words "take me."

Tails nodded and did as Fi asked, moving up between her legs he sheathed himself deep inside her. They both gasped, moaning out, him feeling the slick wetness of her insides as she felt the heat from his thick shaft. Soon they both worked towards a steady rhythm. Each of them planting kisses up all over any part of the other their lips could reach.

Her hands went over every last bit of fur she could feel on his form, finding the forming muscle, reaching his Tails she rubbed the base. Earning a much louder moan of pleasure from the young fox, this made Tails thrust himself faster. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, the creaking of the bed filled the room.

Both of them were fully in sync and did not want this to end. Sadly though it had to.

"Ah! Fi I'm gonna!" he said, his shaft swelling up as she nodded, feeling him go faster. "Yes.. Me too! Inside please!" she pleaded.

A few more thrusts and Tails gave in, sliding his shaft into her open womb, he came hard, shooting seven thick strands inside her as Fiona came with him. Her own pussy covering his shaft with her hot cum, they both panted, looking down at each other as they rode this wave of pleasure.

Five minutes later Tails was laying on his back, Fiona next to him with her head on his chest, brushing her fingers through his chest fur.

"Tails?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah Fi?" he said, smiling at her.

"Did, did you mean it? You really do love me?" she asked, part of her felt unsure if he did.

Tails could see the look in her eyes, leaning close he kissed her again softly. "Yeah, I do Fiona, I really do," he said, hoping to send those doubts away.

Fiona smiled and cuddled up more to him. "Good, don't ever leave me please?" she said, feeling him pull her closer, he nodded. "I won't."

(End of Chapter 5)

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed chapter 5, if their's any characters or scene's you'd like to see. Please tell me and if I'll try to add it in, till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all, I'm back with chapter 6 of this fic. I admit I've been kinda at a loss on where I wanna take this. But I promise that I will finish it. Anyways sorry I've been out for a little while, had some personal issues to deal with. I Hope you all enjoy this latest chapter

A/N" No I don't own Sonic they are property of their own creators.

* * *

Mina stood in front of the door, 'oh what am I doing here?' She thought to herself. Having rung the bell she was waiting for Tails to answer. 'What if he's not even home, how will I explain why I'm here!'

Tails had fallen asleep upstairs with Fiona in his arms when the doorbell rang, checking outside his window he saw someone he didn't expect. Mina Mongoose, to say he was surprised would be an understatement.

Reaching over to wake Fiona up, she growled low, "hey! It's too early to get up," she said, pouting then noticing the look on his face.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Mina's at my door," Tails said, both of them hearing the bell ring again.

"Mina? Mina Mongoose? The singer?" Fiona asked, more interested than surprised.

"Yeah, I don't know why. I'm a go, see what she wants," he said, headed for the door before Fiona stopped him. "Give me a moment to dress, I'll go with." Tails nodded, then left the room anyways his curious nature to eager.

Mina was about to give up when the door opened, revealing Tails, once she saw him, Mina pulled him into the tightest hug she could manage.

"Tails! It's so good to see you!" she called out, not realizing how strongly she was hugging him.

"Mina… can't….breath.." Tails wheezed out.

"Oops! Sorry!" she said, quickly letting him go. Once Tails caught his breath, he took the chance to look at Mina.

She sure had changed since he last saw her, back then she was scrawny, Wore a black tank top and shorts. Now she looked more like an adult, she was more built, had some sexy curves from what he could see. She was now wearing a grey and purple crop top, and a matching skirt.

"It's okay," he said, embarrassed then smiled. "So what brings you here Mina?" he asked, curiously.

Mina blushed a bit, reaching into her pocket, she held out a pass, handing it to the young fox. "Well since I'm back in town for a concert tonight I figured you'd want to come to see the show."

Tails took the pass, "this is a backstage pass Mina?" he said, checking it out.

"Yeah… Um… come to see me after the show.. anyways gotta juice!" Mina ran off before Tails could say anything else.

"Um…. Ok?" he said, pocketing the pass, he closed the door seeing Fiona come downstairs.

"Where's Mina?" she asked, looking around.

"She left, after giving me a backstage pass to her concert. I think she wants me to go visit her?" Tails said.

Fiona nodded, listening to what he had to say. 'she's up to something. Maybe what Vanilla said is true, her and her husband aren't all happy." Fiona thought, slowly an idea was forming in her mind.

She knew full well Sally pushing for Nicole to join the club was a way for her to monopolize the club and get more time with Tails. Well, two could play at that game.

"You should go Tails, get out and have some fun," Fiona suggested.

Tails were taken aback by her suggestion, granted they'd just confessed to each other thirty minutes before and now she was telling him to go have some fun. Something was off cause he knew how positive over him she was.

"Uh, you sure Fi? I know you're still upset over what happened and I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone," he said to her.

"I'll be fine Tails, I'll go stay with a friend. Besides I can't stay with you it'll be too weird." Leaning down she kissed his cheek. "Plus I know your feelings, I trust you."

Tails still felt unsure, but nodded, "well, okay."

"Good, now let's go cuddle some more," Fiona said, not bothering to hide the fact she had something else besides cuddling in mind.

* * *

"I can't believe I did that!" Mina said to herself, now riding back to the hotel.

She didn't know why she became so nervous around Tails, or why when she hugged him thoughts of serving him came into her mind. Yeah, Mina knew all about sex, though she and Ash had only done it a few times, and it wasn't even that great.

"I need a shower," she said, suddenly feeling sticky.

* * *

Vanilla stood in the bathroom in her home, she was currently waiting on the results of a test. Vanilla had told Fiona she was pregnant with Tails child yet she never took the test to confirm it.

Looking at the stick, seeing it wasn't ready yet, Vanilla walked over to the window. The sun was working towards the eastern sky, it would set in another hour or so. She also knew Mina was in town and the concert would be starting soon.

Vanilla knew Tails would probably be there, along with all of their friends. Feeling tempted to go, she decided not to. Hearing the click sound she walked over to check the test "Hm.." was all she said upon reading the results.

Picking up her phone Vanilla dialed a number, a few moments's a sweet southerly voice answered "Ah hello?"

* * *

Tails sat up in his room, looking at the pass Mina had given him, Fiona had left a few hours ago saying she'd message him later. He really did hope she was okay, but now he felt himself to be in a pickle.

So far he'd slept with Fiona, Vanilla, Sally, and now Nicole. Yet Fiona was the only one he really had feelings for, then there was the fact that Vanilla may be pregnant. He didn't know for sure since she hadn't said anything, yet he did wonder if any of the other's were possibly knocked up. After all, they used zero protection, though he remembered Fiona saying she was on the pill.

"Oh… I'm too young to be a dad! Why me?" he said, letting out a breath. Just then a knock came at his door, "Miles hunni your gonna be late for Mina's concert." his mother said.

"Coming mom" Tails said, grabbing his pass and headed out into another adventure.

* * *

Mina felt nervous, very, very nervous, she had done lot's of shows before. But this one was different, all of her friends would be there 'including Tails' a voice in her mind told her.

Mina rubbed her head, she felt now more confused than ever, yes she loved and married Ash, yet now her mind and body were focusing not on him but on that two-tailed fox.

She didn't wanna admit it, earlier in the day when she hugged him, Mina had smelt the scent of sex oozing off the young fox. It made her feel almost... Jealous, that thought alone, scared her, hence why she ran off. But that wasn't the only reason, on the car ride back, she was ashamed to admit it. She got extremely wet at the idea of sucking Tails off right there in his doorway and not caring who saw. 'Why did I think that? What's wrong with me? I love Ash, I know I do it's just...' she was taken outta her thought's by the door opening.

"Twenty minutes Mina, you may wanna get ready?" One of the stagehands said, entering her room.

"Okay, thanks, where's Ash by the way?" she asked him. The stagehand just shook his head, making her sigh.

"Time to do this!" she said, reassuring herself and went to start the show, still inside her mind trying to silence everything she was thinking.

The concert went on for the next three hours, everyone who was there found themselves enjoying the show and the awesome music. Mina's band the forget-me-knots hadn't lost their touch at all. It was no surprise why they were so popular, once the final song ended Mina thanked everyone and walked off into the back stage.

"Thank gosh it's over," she said.

"Hey, you did an awesome job!" Mina turned around seeing all of her old friends, Sonic, Sally, Nicole, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, and all the rest. She noticed Tails wasn't among them, feeling a pang of disappointment Mina smiled on though if things had worked out the way she'd planned, then Tails was right where she wanted him to be. So, for now, Mina focused on having fun with her old friends.

Tails were at the show, when Mina came on stage, he was shocked, remember his old feelings from when he was a kid upon seeing her. Mina had chosen a special outfit for the show. It was a white and gold kinimo, the bottom half cut short, leaving her legs exposed and she had left the top open, allowing fans a look at her chest.

Seeing that Tails felt his own hormones go stir crazy, he had run off to a nearby bathroom and pawed off a good three times. Once finished, he felt quite ashamed and began to wonder if maybe, just maybe he was turning into a sex addict. Due to all of these girls indulging in sex with him.

Once the show ended, he did go backstage, showing the guard his pass Tails was taken right to her dressing room and told to wait there. He didn't know why, but felt there was something going on. 'This just seems like something up, I mean, why would Mina want only me alone in her dressing room?' Tails thought.

Once she was done talking to all her old friends Mina made her way to the dressing room, only to find a red-furred fox standing in front of the door. "Who are you?" she asked, suspicious and about to call for security.

"Me? Oh, I'm Tails wife," she said, which made Mina's eyes go wide.

"Wha- What?!" the yellow mongoose said, clearly taken by surprise.

The older red furred fox walked towards Mina, showing she wore a black strapless dress with the sides exposed, crisscrossed wires in an X pattern held both the front and back of the dress together. "I'm joking sweetie, I'm actually a good friend of his and yes, right now he's in that dressing room. Waiting for you, but before you see him we need to talk. So come with me" she said, turning around and walking off.

Mina, still surprised, nodded then walked after the fox.

* * *

Now that the concert was over, both Sally and Nicole were sitting at a local bar, sipping on some drinks. The place reeked of booze and smoke, it didn't really bother Sally yet it did annoy Nicole slightly.

"Um, Sally why are we here again?" the lynx asked, taking a sip of her coke.

"Meeting an old friend," the chipmunk said, drinking some of her whiskey.

Nicole nodded, yet wondered who Sally wanted to meet here, she'd heard them talking on the phone earlier in the day and now here they were in some seedy bar.

"Well, about time you show up," Sally said, standing up to greet her visitor, Nicole looked up then gasped.

* * *

"So your just a good friend of Tails? How is my business with him any of yours?" Mina asked, now knowing it was Fiona Fox she was talking to. "Plus aren't you married to that loser Scrouge?"

Fiona's calm demeanor almost broke at his name, yet she held herself together. "Technically yes, though he's not my husband, not anymore."

Mina went to ask what she meant only for Fiona to cut her off. "Anyways, he isn't the reason I'm here, Tails is. First, though, I want to ask you a question."

Crossing her arms, Mina leaned against the nearby wall, "okay, what?"

Fiona smirked, walking up to the young mongoose, "tell me, even though you're married to Ash, it's Tails you want isn't it?"

"What?! You're crazy! I don't want him! I'm happily married!" Mina said, trying his best to sound serious yet inside she was freaking out. 'How does Fiona know?! Wait! Do I want Tails? What about Ash?!' she thought.

Fiona could easily see the conflicting emotions in Mina's eyes, 'all she needs is a little push' the red vixen thought.

Fiona knew of Mina's troubles with Ash, once Vanilla had mentioned it, she'd gone and done her research, now she knew, though a lot of what she read was online rumors. The look in Mina's eyes told her it was all true.

"Face it, Mina... Ash isn't giving you want you want. Tails could," Fiona said, trapping the mongoose between her and the wall. She could see Mina shudder, reaching up one of her hands, brushing it through her purple hair. "You can have him, but there is a price" she whispered, biting Mina's sensitive ear.

Mina felt her self-control slipping, something about Fiona just seemed so dominate, so commanding, she wanted to give in. "What... What is it?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper now.

Fiona smirked, leaning in close so her lips just casually brushed Mina's own. "Swear loyalty to me, be my loyal pet and Tails is all yours." She then kissed Mina, deeply on the lips, the yellow mongoose's gasp of surprise allowed Fiona to easily dominate her mouth.

* * *

Tails looked down at his watch, it had been almost an hour now since the show had ended. 'Maybe Mina forgot? Or got to busy signing autographs?' He thought. Tails got up about to leave when the door opened and Mina walked in.

"Hey Mina, are you okay?" Tails asked, noticing she seemed a bit disheveled, her hair was sightly a mess and her outfit a tad messy.

"Huh? Oh, yea, just crazy fans, excuse me for a moment Tails," Mina said, rushing into the bathroom part of her dressing room.

Tails blinked curiously, he sensed something seemed off, but decided to let it be,

* * *

Back at his house, Rosemary had decided to do some snooping while Tails was at the concert. He just seemed to be acting strangely as of late, taking off with all those married girls, then lying to her on top of it. Well, enough was enough now.

Headed into his room, opening the door, she looked around. Everything seemed normal, yet Rosemary knew better, the first place she searched was under his bed. Finding nothing, checking the pillows and even the sheets.

"Okay, nothing there, where else?" she said, turning around she noticed the closet, walking over Rosemary checked inside it from top to bottom, still finding nothing.

She knew there was only one spot left, the locked drawer on his desk. Naturally, she had a key to it, Rosemary knew Tails was smart, but a mother always knew better. Walking over to the desk, sitting down, she opened it, then raised her eyes. Inside were several pairs of lady's panties.

"Hm?" Rosemary took them out, smelling they reeked of sex and were obviously fit to be worn by much older girls. 'Oh that boy, when he gets home' she thought. Then she got hit with an idea, putting them back, she relocked the drawer, then went to go make a few phone calls.

* * *

Mina sat inside her bathroom, pouring warm water across her face. Right now she was speechless and stunned, Mina couldn't believe Fiona had made her cum with just a few words and touches. Now she was so embarrassed and hot, just recalling the way Fiona had touched her made Mina's whole body shudder. Now she had to do as her new mistress had said, which was go mate with Tails. In a way this worked out well for the young mongoose, she was filling some secret desires while at the same time being with someone she knew would love and want her.

Having finished washing her face Mina made up her mind, it was now or never, grabbing the kimono she wore. Mina removed it, tossing it into a nearby basket, now she just wore a lacy purple and black bra with a matching thong. She checked herself in the mirror for several moments, then shrugged, reaching behind her, tossing off said bra. Mina then opened the door and walked out "hey Tails?" she called.

Tails were sitting on the nearby chair when he heard Mina call him, looking over his face went an instant red with his eyes nearly bulging out of his head. "Mina?! What, what are you doing?!" he yelled in surprise, covering his eyes with his hands so he looked away. Only to feel the older mongoose climb into his lap, grabbing his hands, she pulled them down so he was forced to look at her.

"Tails..." she whispered huskily, "I want you, Ash is nothing. I should have listened to my heart, your the one I've always wanted. Please? Take me" she pleaded, leaning down, Tails gasped when Mina's lips crashed down upon his own.

The younger fox was now at a complete loss, he didn't know what to do. He had come here just to support his friend, yet now here she was throwing herself at him, begging him to take her and make her his own. Part of him wondered if Fiona, Sally, or even Vanilla had played a part in this, though they most likely didn't. Feeling her tongue massaging his lips, Tails parted them, allowing Mina to explore his mouth, he felt her grab and guide his hands onto her pantie covered rear. Tails felt her, pressing harder to him as he gave her ass a squeeze while they kissed. Her naked chest was rubbing to his own making them both moan out.

Pulling away from the kiss for some air, Mina grinned down at the young fox, "here, you can touch them" she said, guiding his hands to her breasts, Tails blushed, feeling the soft fleshy mounds in his hands. Slowly he massaged and rubbed them as Mina moaned out, his touch felt amazing, like electricity flowing through her body. She could even feel his hardness down between her legs, sliding a hand down, wrapping it around his now hard shaft, Mina giggled as Tails moaned out in surprise. Of course, his being surprised made him give her breasts a harder squeeze, Mina let out a loud cry, loving the pleasure that brought her.

Taking his hands off her breasts, Mina pushed them onto the top of the chair and giggled softly. "Let me take care of you big boy," she said, moving down so that she now faced to face with Tails eight-inch cock. Mina had to admit the size surprised her since Ash was maybe half of that. 'Tch, he's nothing to this' she thought, recalling that fantasy she'd had earlier in the day, feeling very naughty Mina stood up. Motioning for Tails to follow her as she walked right to her room door.

"Um, um Mina what are you doing?" he asked, not bothering to hide his throbbing erection as the yellow furred mongoose giggled. "Having a little fun, plus doesn't the idea of being caught just turn you on more?" she said, reaching for the handle as Tails looked on in shock.

As she went to open the door Mina knew it'd take a little extra motivation to get Tails to do this, so she stood in front of the door with her back to the young fox. Slowly she bent over with her rear facing him, Tails could just barely make out her soaked slit hidden under her cotton panties. With a playful giggle, Mina hooked her hands into both sides and pulled them down. Making sure she took her sweet time while doing this, Tails eyes could see strands of pussy juices connecting from her pussy onto those panties. Once off, she tossed them so they landed right on his erect dick.

The feeling of those panties on his throbbing cock seriously cracked all reason within Tails mind. Mina could tell all he needed was one more push, slowly she opened the door, looking around to make sure it was horny mongoose, then got down on her knees, opening her mouth as wide as she could, even using her hands to push up her breasts so that way she looked incredibly sexy and submissive. Mina also opened her legs, allowing Tails a full view of her dripping wet slit. "Mm, come here baby, let me taste you, I don't care who sees!" she begged.

That was all the pushing the young fox could take, within mere seconds Tails was right in front of Mina. His full shaft was jammed balls deep down her throat, fucking her mouth hard and fast.

At first, Mina wasn't fully prepared for how Tails would react, yet that didn't stop her from loving every second of it. The way his shaft felt against her tongue, the feeling of his tip as it hit the back of her throat. His furry balls slapping her chin, again and again, she just couldn't get enough. Reaching up with her hands she grabbed and stroked his shaft in time with his thrusts. It didn't take the young fox long to reach his orgasm, howling so loud, he came hard, shooting nine warm strands down Mina's throat and even onto her face.

As Tails relished in his orgasm, Mina was relishing in the feeling of the fox having released all over her. She felt so happy, just so complete, more than Ash had ever made her feel, it was like Tails knew she wanted to be treated this way. Mina stood up, prepared to go back inside with Tails but instead found herself pushed onto her back right in the hallway. Looking up, she saw Tails climb over her, knowing what he was about to do. Yet before she could do anything Tails was now balls deep inside her wet flower, all Mina could do was scream out in pure bliss.

She had never felt anything so good in her life, Tails thrusts were hard, deep, and powerful, he put all of his strength and then some as he took her. Mina laid on her back with her arms wrapped around Tails, her claws digging into his spine as he had his way with her. To be honest, she felt just like a slave that was letting her master do all he wanted, Mina gasped, screaming out when Tails bit down on her breasts, covering them with red marks and a few bites. While sucking on her erect nipples, his hands had grabbed her rear and was holding her up in the air so that he hit her cervix over and over.

It didn't take either of them very long to reach their orgasms, Mina knew she needed Tails to pull out, but she didn't care. It felt too damn good. "Oh! Yes! Gosh! Tails! Don't stop! Inside me please!" she screamed out, unable to hold back her orgasm as she came hard. Spraying warm cum all over Tails cock as he once again howled in bliss, cumming hard inside her, releasing seven thick fertile strands of warm fox seed inside her.

Together they both rode out their orgasms till they ended, Tails now worn down from what just happened rested on top of Mina. She began to panic only for Fiona to appear with a grin.

"Good girl, did you have fun?" she asked, teasingly as Mina blushed and nodded. Fiona laughed, picking up Tails sleeping form. "Better get cleaned up before your fans find you, I'll take care of Tails." Fiona left before Mina could say anything, once they were outta sight she bolted into her room to shower and clean up.

"Yes, yes that's the list I need you to check out, no price isn't an issue, okay thanks," Rosemary said, hanging up the phone, she hated that she had to do this but she was gonna find out exactly what went on between Tails and all these girls. "I'm getting to the bottom of this if these girls are doing anything to my son..." the older fox said, clenching her fist.

(End Of Chapter 6)

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I've got a few different ideas for the next chapter. I may send Tails to Angel Island for a little fun, or I may build up more with who he's with now. Let me know in the comment's what you'd like to see. Till next time.

AN: Edited for grammar and spelling issues.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all, I'm back with chapter seven, this is my first part of the Tails Angel Island Saga. So I hope that you guys enjoy it ^_^

AN: No I don't own Sonic or the characters I just use em for fun

* * *

Chapter 7

Tails let out a breath He didn't even realize he'd been holding, currently, he was sitting on a plane on his way to Angel Island. Leaning into the softness of said chair, Tails closed his eyes. Recalling earlier this morning, remembering the events that had now put him in this place.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Tails awoke finding himself in an unknown bed, he had no idea how he'd gotten here or where he was. Slowly he looked around to see that he was now currently in what seemed to be a hotel room, or maybe a suite. It took a few more seconds for him to wake up to realize something warm and heavy was lying across his chest. Looking down, Tails saw Mina was lying with her face buried in his chest fur and she was fast asleep.

'What? How? How did I get here?' he thought, starting to panic as he remembered last night. The last thing he recalled was going to visit the talented singer in her dressing room, slowly it came to him. They'd had full-on sex, and the fact that he could feel her naked body against his own made it quite clear.

"How'd I get into this?" he mumbled, slowly Tails moved out from the bed, watching as Mina grabbed a nearby pillow and cuddled it mumbling his name. Quickly grabbing some paper he saw on the dresser Tails scribbled a note, giving Mina his number and to call him later. After that, the young fox ran home as fast as he could. 'Oh man! I'm so gonna get it!' Tails thought as he took off.

To say Rosemary was mad when Tails did show up home was a bit of an understatement. She was pissed, currently, Tails stood in the main room while his mother was giving him quite the scolding about staying out all night.

"You disappeared right after the show! Turned off your phone! And didn't tell me anything! Do you know how worried I was young man?!" she said, using that same tone that would make anyone quiver in fear.

"N, no, ma'am I'm, um sorry mother," he said, too afraid to look up to face his mother's cold gaze.

Rosemary could see she'd gotten through to him, though part of her wanted to know where he'd really been. She didn't buy the whole story of him being out with friends and losing track of the time. Course she knew if she did confront him now, she wouldn't have any proof other then the panties locked in his room.

"Anyways, Knuckles called and I told him yes, you would be going to stay with him for a few days. So get packing your flight leaves in two hours." As soon as she'd said that, Tails was gone to do as his mother said. Naturally, Rosemary had two reasons for sending Tails there, one to find out just what these girls were up to with her son. And two? If they were she'd make them regret hurting her precious baby.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

"Attention all passengers, we'll be reaching Angel Island shortly, please buckle up and prepare for landing." said the captain over the loudspeaker as Tails did was everyone else was doing.

* * *

Meanwhile, The DWC club was having another meeting, this one taking place at Vanilla's home. Currently, all four girls sat in the entertaining room, Vanilla on a chair, Fiona sat on a couch facing both Sally and Nicole who seemed to have a nervous expression on her face.

"Well, girls?" said Sally, "anyone have anything new talk about this week?"

"In case you didn't hear it, I'm divorcing that loser Scrouge. After what he did, never again" Fiona said, clenching her fists in anger.

Both Sally and Vanilla knew what had happened, Scrouge liked to brag so both of their husbands had heard the story. While Sally did pity Fiona she also wondered if the fox may use this as her advantage to keep Tails more to herself. She wouldn't let that happen, after all, when her 'friend' showed up, it would set the stage for what she had in mind.

Vanilla like Sally did feel bad for Fiona, she'd almost opened up her home to the fox, almost being the key word as like Sally she had her own goals. Hence why she'd called her sister well, more like an adopted sister, but one nonetheless.

"I'm sorry to hear that Fiona," Nicole said, surprising everyone. "Have you found a place to stay?"

Fiona nodded at the cyber lynx, "yeah, I'm good. Anyways I heard Rosemary sent Tails to Angel Island. Apparently, she's getting on to us. We'll need to do something about that."

"I think we can leave her be, as long as we cool down for a while it should lower her suspicions," Vanilla suggested, grabbing one of the steaming cups of tea.

"Maybe, but since she's on the council, I could have her sent elsewhere. Maybe to the front with her husband?" Sally said, unknown to everyone in the room that comment made Nicole cringe just a bit. She truly knew something that could affect this for all of them.

"For now, let's just wait. Also seems Mina will be in town for a while, should we invite her?" Fiona said, which this did surprise all of the other girls since Fiona had been so against Nicole joining.

"Why the sudden change of mind Fiona?" Sally said, now eyeing the fox with a careful look.

"Oh, no reason, I just figured if we had more, maybe Rosemary wouldn't be so suspicious ya know?" The red fox said, slowly munching on a cookie.

"Hm, we'll see, I'll just pay her a visit. Let's go, Nicole," the lynx nodded and left after Sally.

Once they were gone Fiona looked back at Vanilla, "it's obvious she's up to something. Are you just gonna stand by and watch?"

Vanilla sipped her tea, setting the cup down "I'd be more worried about your divorce with Scrouge, then Sally's business."

With that said, the meeting was adjourned, each of the girls clearly had their own plans in place for Tails. The question now is who's will succeed first?

* * *

Tails walked off the plane, finding himself at the local airport, looking around he saw lots of Echinda's along with other Mobian's doing their thing. Hearing a voice he turned to it. "Hey! Tails! Over here!"

Tails ran over and found himself face to face with two of his best friends, Knuckles and his wife Julie-Su. Both, of course, were a little older than when he last saw them, Knuckles was now in his late thirty's sporting a brown cowboy hat. Julie-Su, on the other hand, looked like She hadn't aged a day. Course she was now in her min thirty's her hair had grown out and was now tied back in a ponytail, she wore a blue denim jacket top that was zipped up closed along with a pair of grayish blue shorts.

"It's lovely to see you again Tails, it's been what three, four years?" Julie-Su said.

"More like five," Knuckles said, turning around, he nodded to Julie then walked off.

"What's up with Knux?" Tails asked, noticing his friend seemed colder than usual.

"Oh, it's just his work. He seems to be letting things get the better of him, plus that whole rivalry with Sonic doesn't help much," she said, using a tone that seemed to say she was tired too.

"I know what ya mean when I get to hang out with Sonic he sure does bad mouth Knux, I think he sometimes hates that I consider Knuckles an older brother like him." Tails said, looking up at the older Echidna.

"Well, we're not here to talk about them. So let's head back to the house shall we?" Julie offered, which Tails accepted and together they left for Knuckle's home.

* * *

"That's a good girl, don't stop" Fiona purred, currently she was back in Mina's penthouse suite, the same one Tails had awoken in earlier that day. Right now Mina was done between the fox's legs and was eating her out.

"Thank you, mistress," Mina said, using her tongue to work Fiona's clit which made the fox moan loudly. She pulled at the yellow furred mongoose's hair, wanting her to slide her tongue in deeper.

While enjoying herself, Fiona found her thoughts, thinking back to Tails, she was happy they'd confessed their love. She knew he'd go with her no matter what the situation, though now she wondered what Sally's game was. Once Mina had come back to the room, Fiona confronted her about the visit with Sally, seemed all Sally wanted was to know if Mina still had feelings for Tails or not.

Mina, of course, lied, saying she didn't, upon hearing that Fiona smirked in happiness, she didn't want anyone knowing Mina was her pet. And Tails latest lover, at least not yet. "Ooo! Right there! I'm close!" She called out to Mina, who didn't stop for anything.

* * *

"So Tails, your mother tells me you've been doing odd jobs here and there for girls in your neighborhood?" Julie-Su asked, curiously. She had asked Rosemary why Tails but all the fox had said was Tails seemed to be special.

"Oh, well, yeah, it all started with Mrs. Fox, she needed some yard work done and it kinda went from there," the fox said, trying to hide his embarrassment. Along with the fact that the work he was doing was more sexual and less work.

"I see. Does it pay well?" she asked, turning down a street, she also noticed out of the corner of her eye Tails eye's kept peeking glances at her skirt. If she didn't know any better she'd had sworn he was trying to sneak a peek. 'He is at that age' she thought.

"It pays okay, I did make some extra money to finish my latest projects." Tails said happily, it was then a phone went off, picking it up Julie-Su began talking. By the way, she talked Tails could tell it was Knuckles.

While they talked, he focused on looking out the window, Angel Island had sure changed a lot since his last visit there. Granted, there was still a lot of green like forests, lots of parks, Tails also noticed there were more city's.

"What?!" Julie-Su said, making the young fox jump as he looked over at the now angry Echidna. "So your gonna do me like that again? Fine! have fun fucking that, that slut of a bat!" she yelled, tossing her phone into the back.

Tails looked at her speechless for several moments, then looked away back outside the window. As for Julie, she took a few breaths, then looked over at Tails, she knew he'd heard her little fit and was thankful he chose not to ask. Naturally, this made her mad cause now her plans for the night were ruined, she figured Tails could use some alone time, so this would allow her to take Knuckles and fuck his brains out. Instead, it seemed it, he wanted some bat, 'ya know you don't have to spend it alone' a voice in her mind said.

'Wait, what?!' she thought, 'you've got a super cutie sitting right next to you. We both know he's been sneaking peeks at you. So why not?' The voice said Julie-Su felt surprised by this. Granted the voice inside her head was right and it had been a long while now since Knuckles gave her what she wanted.

Soon they arrived at the home, which shocked Tails, they lived in what one could call a mansion. A huge yard filled with lots of trees, a two-story home made of clear blue rock with lots of windows and even a balcony on the second floor.

"Wow! How'd you and Knux get this?" Tails asked, getting out of the car in awe as Julie giggled. "Just a lot of work Tails dear, now grab your bags and we can head inside."

Tails nodded, grabbing his travel bag and his suitcase out from the back of the car, together he went inside with Julie. Once inside Tails couldn't believe himself, this house was amazing. Filled with lots of different technology's and name brand furniture. Tails could only wonder how Knuckles had managed to pull this off, from what he knew Knux preferred to live out in the wild. So naturally, he'd wager this all came for Julie, speaking of her he saw she wasn't in the room.

"Julie? Where ya at?" he called out, a few seconds later she came out from a different room. "I'm right here, now Tails there's someone I want you to meet." Blinking and now curious the fox walked over "oh? Who?" he asked.

Just then out came another Echidna, this one had light pink hair, with a ponytail hanging off to the side, she wore a grey tank top, a gunmetal grey jacket with matching shorts and glasses. "This, this is mine and Knuckle's daughter, Lara-Su." Tails looked at her in complete shock, first off she was beautiful, and secondly, Knuckles had a daughter?!

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Tails, a friend of your mother and father," Tails said, extending his hand as Lara looked him over. Slowly shaking his hand back, "yeah, nice to meetcha. Mother, I'm going out with the girls tonight see ya" she then left leaving Tails and Julie all alone.

"Sorry about that, she's kinda gotten her father's attitude." The older woman said while Tails just smiled, "that's okay, um mind if I use your shower? I feel dirty from the plane ride?" Tails asked.

"Sure, upstairs second door on the right," she said, while the fox gave a nod and went to go use it.

* * *

Rosemary was sitting at home waiting for the person to arrive, this being the same person she'd called last night. While she waited part of her mind wondered if it was right to dig into her son's affairs like this. She knew most would say she was, but Rosemary was protective of her son, suddenly the bell rang and she was taken outta her thoughts.

Walking over she opened the door to reveal a lavender-furred cat with gold eyes and a white tipped tail, she wore a purple shirt and white pants with a brown trench coat over it. "Hello, you must be Mrs. Prower?"

"Indeed I am, and you're the PI that I called for?" Rosemary Asked as the cat nodded.

"Yes," reaching into her pocket she took out a card, it read 'Blaze the cat, private investigator."

"Well Blaze, it's nice to meet you come in" the fox offered as Blaze went inside. Soon the two were sitting down face to face across a table.

"So I'll get to the point. Why did you call for my services?" Blaze asked. Reaching for the cup of coffee Rosemary had put down for them.

"It's simple, I want you to follow around these women who seem to have an over interest in my son." The fox said, slipping a piece of paper across the table.

Blaze took the list, her eyes looking over the four names, "you do realize these are all married woman? And one of them happens to be the wife of the king."

"Yes, I am aware. Allow me to explain?" The older fox said as Blaze sat back to listen to the tale.

* * *

Tails was now in the shower and was finally feeling relaxed, he had gotten away from all those girls, was now with some family friends. He felt happy and able to finally let loose, course his mind dwelled over the past several weeks and all the incidents that had happened. If someone told Tails that by sixteen he'd no longer be a virgin and have 5 girlfriend's he'd have died of laughter. Yet here he was in that exact situation.

As Tails went to clean himself, he didn't seem to notice that he had become erect, his full eight-inch length stood at full mass, ready for attention. Only realized it when his hand brushed his thigh and he felt it "ah!" Quickly Tails covered himself only to realize he was still in the shower.

"Tails? Did I hear a scream? Are you okay?" Julie asked from outside the door. "Um, yeah I'm fine! Just scared myself!" Tails called back, Julie-Su felt he was hiding something but decided to let it be.

Right now she was dealing with her own inner battle, whether or not to get it on with the fox who was showering in her bathroom. Yes, she was upset at Knuckles for ditching her again and now that Lara-Su was gone for the night, she had the perfect opportunity.

"Ah, I don't know, I still love him, but I have needs too!" She said, pouting, it was then she decided to make up her mind, leaving the room she made her way into a hidden room. Which was right next to the said shower, once inside, he opened her little peeking slot, she'd used this a few times to check out Knuckles. The first thing she saw made her gasp, seeing Tails standing in the water with one hand on the wall. The other stroking his thick eight-inch shaft, he had a look of pleasure on his face and Julie instantly felt wet between the legs.

'Oh, my he's hung!' She thought. Unable to look away from the sight in front of her. Tails who was unaware he now had an audience continued to work himself faster, he thought back to all the girls he'd slept with. Picturing the different time's he'd been inside them, suddenly though someone new filled his mind. Tails eyes burst open and he moaned out her name.

"Oh! Fuck! Julie-Su!" he said as he came hard, shooting his warm load all over the shower wall. Julie gasped when Tails called her name and she felt a jolt of electricity pass through her whole body as she watched him cum. 'He's… he's thinking of me!' she thought, all of her thought's now agreed. Her mind was made up, tonight Tails was gonna have his first taste of Echidna pie.

* * *

"I see" was all Blaze said, having listened to Rosemary's whole story and her thoughts.

"So, will you take the case?" asked, the older fox who had her eyes locked on the cat in front of her.

"I will, but I want a higher price, the fact this involves royalty I shouldn't even do it." Blaze said, "though I feel you're right, there is something suspicious going on. Maybe this even has something to do with Fiona's divorce with Scrouge."

"I'm thinking the same" Rosemary said, reaching into her pocket, pulling out a white envelope, tossing it to the cat. "I expect a report in two days after that every few days is fine."

Blaze nodded, taking the envelope, putting it into her coat and she left, now more curious than ever on where this was headed.

* * *

"Sally, I just don't feel it's right! You don't have to do this!" Nicole pleaded, currently her and the chipmunk queen was in her chambers.

"Nicole, I told you, I get what I want and those two are in my way. Now enough! Go!" Sally turned her back to the cyber lynx who sighed and left the room as Sally's current husband and king walked in.

"Where you been as of late?" He asked Sally, turned around to face her 'husband' the so-called ultimate life form Shadow the Hedgehog.

Sally had to bite her tongue so she didn't growl at the man as he came into the room, "nowhere important, just handing some business." she said, trying her best to maintain her composure since Nicole had upset her.

"Still, you're rarely even here, haven't had any time with you in weeks," he said, now sitting on the bed after having removed his robe. Turning he looked at Sally with a cold gaze, " people are starting to suspect… things."

The way he said it sent a chill up the chipmunk's spine, 'he couldn't know? Could he?' she thought. Keeping the surprise off her face, Sally slowly walked and pushed him down so she was now on top of him. "Suspect what?" she asked, her face now near inches from his own.

"That you've been-" he was cut off by Sally kissing him, he eagerly kissed back while she tried not to gag. 'He's nothing like Tails' she thought as they went on into another night she'd have to repress.

Nicole laid in her bed, sobbing softly, curled up into a ball as she replayed the convo with Sally in her head over and over again. It was crazy what Sally was doing, but at the same time it made sense, the lynx knew Sally wanted to remain queen and make Tails the new king. That was her goal, just… the way she went about it clearly upset the girl.

"Maybe, maybe I can send a message?" she said, grabbing her phone, she went to the message and saw she'd been sent one. Opening it up Nicole gasped, 'maybe she can help' she thought already typing back a quick replay.

* * *

Tails had finished his shower sometime ago and was now sitting in the living room with Julie-Su, getting ready to watch some movies. When he came out she came up to him and asked if he'd like to since knuckles was gone and Lara-Su was with friends.

So now Tails sat on the couch with a couple of pillows behind his back, he had to admit this couch was very comfy. He wondered where Julie was, she had gone upstairs saying she needed to get a few things. Tails wondered what those were, he also was curious about what movie they would be watching.

A couple of minutes later, Julie-Su came downstairs when she walked in front of Tails his eyes went wide. She stood there just wearing a really skin-tight black tank top which showed she had no bra on. And a pair of skin-tight black yoga pants, which practically showed off all of the goods, along with the face he could see she wore a thong, leaving very little to the young foxes imagination.

"Um, um..." he tried to say which made, the older girl giggle, "something on your mind Tails? Cat got your tongue?" she asked teasingly, walking towards him. Swaying her hips side to side as she did so, seeing that his eyes followed their every move. "Mm, ready for that movie now?"

The poor boy was completely flustered by what he saw in front of him, he could only nod at her question which made Julie-Su smile. "Excellent, I picked out a really good one just for us," she said, walking back over to the blue-ray player. Tails watched as she walked, her hips once again swayed, he knew she was teasing him. 'Oh gosh, don't tell me she's wanting sex too!' he thought, figuring coming to Angel Island would get him away from all the sex-crazed woman. Instead, it seemed he kept finding them! Looking back over at the pink-furred Echidna his eye's saw an amazing sight. She was currently bent over, putting the disk on the tray, her entire well-rounded rear was facing him 'she's wearing a thong!' his mind screamed at him, he could even just barely make out the slit between her legs. Once she finished, Julie walked back over, plopping down on the couch a few spaces away from Tails, "you'll enjoy this one, it's quite good." she said.

Something about her tone worried Tails, he was already certain this woman wanted to sleep with him, looking over at her, wondering what she had planned. Soon the sound of the movie starting caught his interest so he focused on the screen. The movie started off normal, showing a female Mobian mouse, she wore a sports bra that was obviously way too tight and really, really short shorts. Tails had a bad feeling about this, as they both watched, he jumped when her feet ended up on his lap, "you don't mind, do you? I like to be comfy" she said. Tails nodded, looking back at the screen as the mouse opened her door to reveal a huge muscular wolf, clad in just a white tank top and grey shorts.

Tails looked over at Julie-Su who just grinned, focusing on the screen, Tails looked back to see the mouse and wolf now making out hotly. 'This, this is a porno!' he thought, starting to panic. His whole body jumped when he felt her feet now massaging his sheath where his cock rested. 'Oh fuck! don't get hard, don't get hard!' he tried all of his willpower to resist the good feelings building up between his legs. Yet it was useless as his shaft slid out, "mm, that's it baby" Julie-Su said, using her left foot to press down on his shaft while the young fox moaned out.

Tails truly couldn't believe this, here he was at a friend's house, getting a footjob from his wife! Part of his mind wondered what he'd done in a past life to get all this good luck, well what some would consider good luck. To Tails, it seemed he just attracted the woman in droves and he couldn't figure out why. Letting out a loud moan when he felt both of her feet now pumping his fully erect cock, the tip oozed pre in droves, dripping all over her toes. Making them sticky, not that she minded as she worked him faster.

Meanwhile, in the porno playing on the screen, the mouse was now laying on her back with the wolf over her ravishing her with harsh bites and kisses, she moaned out like it was amazing. 'Amateurs' Julie-Su thought of their acting, course the movie wasn't her main goal, getting Tails worked up was. 'Mm, he's gonna blow soon' she thought, feeling as his shaft was now throbbing harder than before while she worked him.

Tails knew he was close, he couldn't hold it, "ah! Julie I'm, I'm!" he called out and blew his load. Shooting eight thick strands of sticky cum all over her feet, legs, and his own body. Smirking she kept pumping him till he'd finished his orgasm, the young fox laid on the couch, breathing hard, to her amazement he was still rock hard. 'Oh? Has he done this before?' she thought, as far as she knew Tails was a virgin, or maybe not anymore. Course it didn't matter before this night was over he'd be taken hard by her, moving over she sat on his lap, feeling the stickiness covering his crotch now coat her own pants.

"Did you like that babe?" she asked, leaning forward, nipping on the foxes sensitive ears, Tails moaned out, trying to speak but unable to find the words. Julie-Su giggled, "I'll take that as a yes, mm if you liked that then I bet you'll love this." she said, grabbing the hem of her tank-top and tossing it over her head and onto the floor behind her. Tails now found himself face to face with a pair of C-cup sized breasts, to his surprise they were pierced with little metal stars.

"Well, what do you think Tails?" she asked, putting her hands behind her head and into her hair so he got a good look at her chest. All the fox could do was stare, which made her smirk, grabbing his trembling hands, she put them on her chest, moaning out at the feeling of his hands on them. "Touch me, play with me," she said, coming off a bit more of a command than asking, naturally Tails obeyed, doing as she said, he squeezed and fondled them. Feeling the fleshy mounds changes shape in his hands while his fingers soon found her pierced nipples, being curious, he tugged the piercing which made the Echidna girl let out a very loud moan.

Figuring that she liked it, Tails did it again, this time but he did it a little harder than before, Julie-Su enjoyed what he was doing but it was too slow. Placing her fingers on his own she pulled the piercing hard, moaning out in pleasure, Tails could feel her crotch now grinding hard on his cock. It hurt and felt good at the same time 'I think she's wet' he thought, feeling on his cock the crotch of her pants felt moist and soaked.

To his surprise, she slapped her hands away from his breasts with a look of lust on her face, "Tails, I can't wait anymore! I need you!" she said, tossing off the yoga pants, revealing she just wore a dark navy blue thong, that followed the pants a few seconds later. Though rather than throwing em with the pants, she took and stuffed em into his mouth, Tails could taste her juices and wanted to spit them out but was stopped by her. "Nope, they stay in," she said, climbing back over Tails lap, his hard eight-inch cock was now fully erect and exposed to her. "Mm, this looks so tasty," she said, licking her lips, though she did want to suck him off, her pussy was too horny.

While Tails and Julie-Su were about to get it on Lara-Su had just been dropped off by her friends, "see ya" she said, slamming the door shut. Once her friends had driven off, she walked up to the house, entering inside she blinked in curiosity hearing loud moans coming from one of the rooms. Naturally, being curious, she went to check it out only to gasp in shock, there on the couch was her mother, fully naked massaging her own breasts with her head thrown back. But that wasn't the most surprising part, to her shock and slight horror Tails was the one fucking her mother. And from the looks of it both were obviously enjoying themselves quite a bit, "oh yes, that's it Tails! Right there!" she heard her mother call out. Part of her wanted to burst into the room and scream what the hell are you doing, yet she didn't. Instead, she was too fasticanted by what she saw, the way both her mother and Tails looked, the way his hands touched and caressed her body, suddenly she felt herself getting hot and started imagining herself in her mother's place.

Julie-Su was having the time of her life, she hadn't felt this good in what felt like ages, Tails huge cock was so much bigger and better than Knuckles. Every time she slammed her hips down his thick meat would slam deep within her, hitting all the way to her cervix. Keeping her head thrown back as she moaned louder and louder, Tails couldn't believe the feelings that he was feeling, compared to the other girls Julie-Su was so tight and so hot. Every thrust he felt like his shaft was being massaged and squeezed, his orgasm was quickly approaching as they moved together as one. "AH! Julie! I'm!" he started to call out.

Lara-Su continued to watch the whole show going on in front of her, she just was too shocked to move, though she knew she was soaked between the legs. The show was too hot, without her realizing one of her hands had yanked down her shorts and was busy rubbing her soaked slit over her purple panties. Part of her moaned, hearing when Tails said he was about to blow she watched with eager anticipation.

Hearing Tails was about to cum didn't bother Julie-Su at all, after all, she was moments away from one of the best orgasm's of her life, sliding down one hand she rubbed and toyed with her own clit as she screamed and came hard. Spraying hot juices all over Tails throbbing cock, a few thrusts later she shocked him by pulling off and going down. Taking his whole shaft into her mouth, she sucked him hard and quickly, it only took a few seconds for Tails to cry out and he came just as hard as she did, watching as she leaned back with her mouth open. His stream of hot cum landing all over her body and inside her mouth, soon he fell back, panting hard as she giggled, sticking her fingers into the cum and wiping it with her fingers. She tasted it, finding it to be sweet and delicious. "Mm, not bad at all, kiddo," she said, climbing onto the couch with him, "how about we go to my bedroom and do even more?" Tails nodded and they both quickly ran upstairs.

Lara-Su had come along with her mother and Tails, soaking her panties with her juices and cum as she watched the show, hearing they were going upstairs she quickly grabbed her shorts and ran into her room. Once in there she looked down at her messy self. "I don't care what, I'm getting me a piece of that!" she said, going to clean herself up.

* * *

Blaze was currently sitting at a cafe, watching Sally and Nicole from a distance, she figured it was best to start with them and branch out onto the others. Since Tails was at Angel Island, she knew her chances of getting info were slim, but Blaze was considered by many to be the best. She'd find out one way or the other, "another coffee ma'am?" A waiter asked the purple cat nodded, "yes, plenty of cream" she said, seeing Sally had Nicole standing in front of an alley as Sally went inside. 'Hm? Now isn't this interesting' Blaze thought, tossing a five onto the table she left, "here's your coffee- huh?" The waiter seeing Blaze was gone.

The cat walked over to where the cyber lynx was, just being casual she walked right up to the lynx, taking a few steps past her, then she turned around. "Excuse me? You don't happen to have the time do you?" she asked, while the lynx checked her watch Blaze quickly scanned the alley. There was nothing really there, just a blue door, a couple of trash bins, "6:13 pm" the lynx said while Blaze nodded. "Thanks," turning around, she walked off making a note to come back and check out what was behind that door.

"Hey, Fiona?" Mina asked as the two of them stood in front of a door waiting for the person behind it to answer. "Hm?" Fiona didn't look towards the mongoose. "Why, why are we here? I mean, I thought you said we were to not talk with her?" Mina asked as she waited for the red vixen to answer the door opened revealing a familiar brown fox.

"Oh? Isn't this a surprise, Fiona? And Mina too?" said Rosemary, who was intrigued by this sudden visit. "Why are you here? If you're looking for Tails he's not home" she said, trying to sound friendly, though inside she wondered if they knew about the PI.

"Well, me and Mina actually came to see you, we heard you were wondering about why we always call Tails so much, I wanted to come to explain about that?" Fiona said this peeked Rosemary's interest. "Come in," she said, moving aside so that way they could talk.

* * *

Tails awoke to find himself in a soft feather bed, quickly he sat up, looking around, he saw Julie-Su was nowhere to be found. "Where'd she go?" he asked, knowing he probably wouldn't get an answer. Throwing off the sheets, he left the room, looking out the door and seeing no one, Tails made a beeline for the guest shower.

After a quick shower, he made his way downstairs, still, he didn't see anyone. He wondered if maybe Julie-Su had a morning meeting or something, figuring she'd show up eventually. Walking into the kitchen Tails went about making himself a small breakfast, deciding on pancakes, he happily went to cooking them.

Upstairs Lara-Su awoke in her bed, she was fully naked cept for the blanket that covered her. Recalling the previous night's memories she still had her plans for the day, one to confront Tails and two, get a piece of that action her mother got. The smell of fresh pancakes reached her nose, knowing it was probably Tails who was awake since she knew her mother had some things to take care of this morning. Now would be the best time to make things happen, quickly she donned on some panties and a blue robe, then went downstairs to find the young fox.

Tails stood in front of the stove cooking up his food as he hummed a happy tune, his mind still dwelled back on what happened the previous night with Julie-Su. He still couldn't believe that she'd slept with him, knowing that worrying about it wouldn't change what had been done.

Lara-Su walked into the kitchen and spotted Tails cooking at the stove, she smirked a bit, then made her way over, plopping down at the counter. "Sup Tails?" she asked, making the fox jump. "Ah! Oh, hi Lara-Su, have you seen your mother anywhere?" he asked, calming himself down.

"I think she had some morning meeting's to attend to, probably with dad," Lara said, leaning back on the stool she sat on. "Anyways, wanted to talk with you about something."

The way she spoke seemed to have a second meaning to Tails, he wondered and could feel a bad feeling welling up inside his stomach. "Um, about?" he asked, taking his pancakes off the stove and putting them onto a plate.

Lara-Su just gave him a sly smirk, "I think you already know..." she said, just to show what she meant, the Echidna girl leaned back more, this time though she opened up her robe, allowing Tails a nice view of her cleavage. He could see just a small part of her pink nipple and quickly he looked away. "AH! What, what are you doing?!" he said, blushing and now staring at the nearby wall.

Giggling, she jumped off the chair she'd been sitting on and made her way over to the young fox, now he was trapped between her and the counter. Seeing nowhere to go he watched as she fully opened her robe, showing she wore nothing but red panties which fit well with her skin as she got right in front of the poor fox. "I saw what you did last night, I saw the way you fucked my mother" she whispered, taking his hand and guiding it onto her shoulder. Tails eyes went as wide as saucers upon hearing the girl's confession, he could feel the soft skin of her shoulder as she held his hand there.

"What, what do you want from me?" he asked in a whisper, the girl moved closer and closer till her face was a mere inch from his own. "I want.." rather than tell her lips crashed down upon Tails own, he gasped in surprise which allowed her tongue to slip into his mouth kissing him deeply. Tails kissed back for a bit only to break the kiss, "I want what you gave my mother and if you don't give it to me then..." she smirked, leaving Tails to know what her threat meant.

* * *

"So, you're telling me you just call Tails over all the time to help with building a new home for yourself?" Rosemary asked, obviously suspicious at Fiona's story.

"Yeah, as you're aware me and Scrouge are divorcing and I won't live in that house of his. So Mina offered to pay for me to get a new one and since Tails is such a good builder I asked for his help." Fiona said, while Mina sat next to her, course under the table Mina was massaging Fiona's hand in her own.

"Hm, well your right on that, my son is good at building things. But still, why not just say it in the beginning? Why all the secrets?" Rosemary said, still she wasn't buying this story, it just seemed way too convenient.

"Didn't want him to know the truth that's why would have caused some issue's I didn't want to deal with. Anyways does this satisfy you?" Fiona asked as Mina looked on.

"Are you paying for her new home Mina?" Rosemary asked the mongoose point blank. Mina nodded, "yes, me and Fiona have been good friends and when she told me what happened, I wanted to help her out."

Rosemary nodded, then stood up "thank you for telling me, I've things to do now so I'll see you both later." she said, walking them to the door. Once they left, she pulled out her phone and dialed Blaze's number.

* * *

Lien-Da was bored, really, really bored. She sat in her office looking through some random papers that had been tossed onto her desk, "another typical day" she muttered as she tossed some into the trash bin. Currently, Lien-Da was rather unhappy, it had been over eight year's now since her husband had left her and taken her son Rutan with him. The anniversary of that day was coming up so she was in a rather unhappy mood, hence why all the other coworkers made it a point to avoid her, course she preferred it that way. Sadly one of the poor workers had to go see her, "Um... Miss Da?" said the nervous cat who'd walked into her office.

Not bothering to look up from a paper she was reading she answered "what?" The tone of her voice showed she clearly wasn't in the mood for any bad news.

The cat stuttered as he spoke, "well, um... This month... reportttt is ummm in." Hearing that made, the older Echidna girl curious, setting down the paper she'd been reading she nodded. "Oh? Let's see it?"

The cat took a few steps forward, handing her the report, upon reading it her eye's soon locked onto his own and in her calmest voice she spoke. "So.. you're telling me the legion lost over fifty grand in failed experiments?"

The poor cat knew he was in a lot of trouble, "well, um... Yes," he said.

A few moments later everyone in the office heard her massive blow up, followed by a string of curses and other unpleasant sounds. The cat came running out a moment later busting out of the office as the door slammed behind him. Once that was over Lien-Da sat down at her desk, grabbing a bottle of water she downed it, just then her phone went off. Looking at it, she raised an eye, "what?" she barked into the phone.

 _"Well, don't you sound as happy as ever?"_

 _"Not in the mood sis, just lost A LOT of money so spit it out"_

 _"Sounds like you could use some release."_

Lien-Da frowned at the comment, granted it had been ALONG while but still her half sister didn't need to point that out.

 _"Just say what you want, I've work to do"_

 _"Okay, okay, well how would you like a stud for a night?"_

 _Now, this peeked her interest, she wouldn't tell her sis that though._

 _"If it's Knuckles I ain't taking it, probably has some disease from that bat!"_

 _Julie-Su chucked at that remark, then continued with the call._

 _"No, no not him, someone better."_

 _"Like who?"_

 _"Remember that little fox who always hangs around with us?"_

'Tails?' Lien-Da thought, could her sister have? Nah she wasn't that kind of person or was she?

 _"Yeah? What about him?"_

 _"Well, last night me and him had a little... Fun, I'd be willing to lone him to you for the night."_

This made Lien-Da very curious, and she had to admit it really had been a long time.

 _"What's the catch?"_

 _"No catch, I just wanted to help you, so want him or no?"_

 _Lien-Da thought for a few moments then shrugged._

 _"Okay, when and where?"_

 _"I'll send him to your house tonight, try not to break him"_

The line clicked ending the call, Lien-Da leaned back in her chair and smirked, looked like tonight was gonna be a night of much-needed fun after all.

(End of Chapter Seven)

* * *

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, just a heads up my next chapter may be slow in getting posted due to my work scheduel and other things. Also I'll be working on the story "Son Swapping" with my good friend TailsRules So be sure to check that out. Till next time ^_^ Remember always leave thoughts or ideas in the comment's below.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone, I'm here with chapter 8. Now this one is a bit different rather than focus on Tails I chose to explore more of what's going on with the girls and such. I hope you enjoy it.

AN: Nope I don't own Sonic or the characters nor do I make any money from this fic. It's just something for people to enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Fiona, I'm REALLY not sure I can do this!" said Mina, who was standing in line next to the red fox, waiting to get into one of Mobius most fabulous restaurants. Fiona who was clad in a black lace single strap dress which went all the way down to her legs and had an opening on the right side to show some skin. Looked over at the yellow mongoose, "oh? What's the matter? Not gonna back out now are you?" She teased.

Mina who was wearing a matching dress, but her's was a dark purple and her strap was on the right whereas Fiona's was on the left. "N-no but, but..." she whispered to the older fox "it's so embarrassing." Hearing that comment Fiona just chuckled, sliding a hand into the purse at her side, clicking something Mina's whole body instantly went rigid and she grabbed onto the older fox. Trying her hardest not to blush or let her legs give in, 'why did I accept this' she thought to herself. Thinking back to earlier in the day when Fiona came to her with this idea.

* * *

Earlier in the day

* * *

"Mina? Hey where ya at?" Fiona called out, searching the apartment for the younger girl. Entering the bedroom, she found Mina asleep in the bed, getting an idea Fiona crawled into the bed and over the sleeping girl. Leaning down, she gripped Mina's face and woke her up with one of the hottest kisses she'd ever given the girl, Mina's eyes burst open and she eagerly kissed back, submitting fast to Fiona's will. After a bit of kissing the fox broke said kiss with a naughty grin on her face, "so, I was thinking how about tonight we go out to celebrate?"

Mina blinked curiously, "to celebrate what?" she asked, watching as Fiona made herself comfy on her lap. "Why us of course, it's been a few days now and..." she said, using one of her fingers to stroke Mina's cheek "I want to enjoy time with my pet. Now, pick out something sexy for yourself and me, I'll be back." After saying that Fiona had left leaving a confused mongoose behind.

Course when Fiona came back later that day, that's when Mina got the real surprise, Fiona had gone and boughten two very unique toys. One was a thick studded purple didlo which Fiona told Mina would be shoved in her butt, the second one was a smaller light blue one, but this one had a remote that allowed the user to determine how strong the vibrations were. Mina gulped knowing exactly now why Fiona had so eagerly wanted to go out for a night on the town.

* * *

End Flashback.

* * *

"Hey, we're next in line," Fiona said, lowering the setting so her and Mina could head inside, the waiter, a brown German Sheppard bowed. "Good evening Mrs. Fox, and who's your lovely guest?"

"Actually it's Ms. Fox now and this is my new friend Mina Mongoose, yes that Mina Mongoose, she wanted to join me for dinner to celebrate our new friendship. Say hi Mina" Fiona said, now turning the switch back up again, Mina's who body jumped and she squealed as she spoke "um, um, HI-AH!" she fell onto Fiona and gave her a pleading look. The waiter raised an eye, but the fox just smirked, "she's just shy, table for two please?" He nodded and lead them both to a table in the back, course Mina didn't know that Fiona intentionally picked this table just to make her walk through the whole restaurant.

Finally, at their seats, Fiona ordered some wine and the waiter walked off to get it, "mm, something wrong Mina?" she teasingly asked, even though she already knew the answer. The vibe was as deep inside Mina as Fiona could make it go and now it was still on the high setting, one setting lower from the maximum one. Mina gave Fiona a pouting look, she instantly regretted it when Fiona put it on max, she fell onto the table trying hard to not cry out. 'Oh no! I'm so soaked it's, it's going down my legs!' she thought embarrassed, Fiona knowing her point had been proven put it on a much lower setting, course it didn't do much to help Mina, who was now horny as a mutt, the feeling of both her holes stuffed kept her on edge. She knew Fiona wouldn't let her achieve climax, well not yet anyway.

The waiter returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses, "are you Ready to order?" he asked, Fiona nodded, "yes, we'll both have the chicken." He nodded and left leaving the two girls alone. "So you didn't answer me Mina, is something the matter?" Fiona said a sly smirk on her face which irritated yet made Mina even more turned on. "N-no mistress, I'm, I'm just a little...wet" She whispered now embarrassed. Of course, Fiona heard what Mina said, but She pretended She didn't "what was that pet? You'll need to speak up?"

The poor mongoose girl squirmed in her seat, "I, I..." she just couldn't say it, it was too embarrassing to say it. Fiona wouldn't have that, taking the remote she turned it back up to the mid setting, Mina jumped, squealing again. "Okay! Okay! I, I said I'm wet!" she said a little louder, Fiona watched then turned it off with a smirk. "Much better, why don't you go clean up? Bathrooms right over there" she said, pointing to a hall near the entrance. Mina's eyes went wide, she knew with how wet and turned on she was there was no way she'd make it.

Looking at Fiona she whined, "mistress, please... I, I can't...people would see" she said, hoping for just a bit of mercy from the older fox. Course most people knew Fiona wasn't one for going easy, she liked to make it fun and challenging. Watching Mina even Fiona knew the girl was right, standing up she offered Mina her hand, "let's go. I'll help you get there" the tone of her voice and the look in her eyes told Mina that clearly, the fox had much, much more in mind than just a simple walk, but she had zero choices, either sit here and take more of a walk with her to the restroom and hopefully get some release.

Together they made their way to said restroom to Mina's surprise the trip was short and uneventful, whatever Fiona had planned would clearly take place there. Once they reached it, she pushed Mina inside, "wait here." she ordered and walked over to the nearby matre."Make sure no one comes in kay?" she said, slipping a hundred dollar bill into the guy's pocket. He nodded and Fiona went back to Mina, pushing open the door, she locked it then grinned at the mongoose. "Alright, clothes off!"

* * *

Nicole sighed softly, standing in front of the throne room, she knew why she was here. He wanted his report, pushing open the doors, she walked inside and up to the desk where King Shadow sat reading through reports. Once he saw Nicole he tossed them down, "about time you showed up, report!" his commanding voice made the cyber lynx jump, she hated having to do this, but as long as he was king she had to obey.

"I, well, I haven't seen Sally do um, much" she was cut off by Shadow now in front of her, next thing she knew she was on the ground and could feel a sharp sting across her left cheek. Shadow stood there with his hand in the air, "worthless bitch! Don't lie to me! Now tell me! What has Sally been up to now?!" he demanded. Nicole tried hard to not let the tears fall from her eyes, but they did anyway, "I don't know! She's been hiding even from me!" she screamed out, curling into a ball at his feet. Shadow growled, "pathetic, get out of my sight and don't come back till you have something!" he said as Nicole left as quickly as she could.

* * *

Vanilla sat in her living room quietly reading a magazine while she waited for her 'guest' to show up, well this wasn't really a guest it was more someone to help her with her own plans. After all, she wanted Tails all for herself and knew it would take some work to outclass both Fiona and Sally, course she knew why they both invited Nicole and now Mina into the club. It was to monopolize all the time with Tails, well three could play at that game, the sound of the doorbell ringing caught her attention and she went to open it.

"Bunnie! It's been so long!" Vanilla said, pulling her half-sister into a welcome hug, Bunnie happily returned the hug with a smile. "Howdy sis, boy it been a while, eh?" she said in her usual thick southern accent. Vanilla smiled with a nod, "yes it has been a while, please come in?" she said, moving aside so Bunnie could walk inside, as she did Vanilla noticed the change in her sis. "New limbs?" she asked, to which Bunnie nodded, "yeah. Rotor said I needed to upgrade and well" she flexed a bit showing off her new arm and leg. Vanilla watched her as she walked to sit down, "how's Antonite taking it?" she asked which made Bunnie look down.

"Not so well, he really... well just wants to spend more time on the front with general Prower." she said, sitting down across from her sis, "anyway nuff about me, how's things in your life been?" Bunnie asked, crossing her leg over her lap as she adjusted her pinkish leotard. 'Perfect' Vanilla thought then waved her hand, "oh you know, same ole, same ole." she said, which peeked Bunnie's interest, "Nah, sis now that's not what ya told me." she said, which Vanilla nodded and gave a smile. "Well, if I tell you then can you keep it secret?" she asked and the fellow rabbit nodded, "ah you know I can, remember I'm the one who dyed Sally's hair back to normal after she went blond for a week, oops! Um, forget that" she said with a slightly embarrassed laugh.

Vanilla giggled, "okay, well, I met someone... Other than my husband and oh my gosh is he so good in bed!" she said, which shocked Bunnie. "You mean, your cheating on Arron?" (Arron is the name I gave Vanilla's husband) Vanilla nodded, now blushing a little "yes, I have needs and he isn't taking care of them... so..." she left off for Bunnie to get the rest.

"Ah, hm... so who's the guy?" she asked, now quite curious, course she wouldn't tell Vanilla but hearing about a guy that could go with a rabbit-like Vanilla? Well, now she had to meet this guy and possibly get a little fun for herself. "You already know him, he's Tails," the rabbit milf said and Bunnie blinked, "Tails? Little Tails?" she asked and Vanilla nodded, "yep, he's the one." Bunnie, to be honest, was shocked, "oh my stars!"

"So... ready to know why I called you here?" Vanilla asked and Bunnie nodded with a smirk across her face if this involved Tails then oh yes she would defenality help her adopted sister.

* * *

Nicole sat on her bed with a soft sigh, holding an ice pack against her swollen cheek while she thought on all that had happened. First Shadow seemed to be going crazy and now Sally was using methods she shouldn't dare use just to keep the throne and to get Tails all for herself. There had to be a line drawn somewhere, Nicole just wondered when and where said line would be drawn. A soft knock at her door caught her attention, putting away the ice pack she hoped her burse wasn't too visible and opened the door. "Y-yes?"

Sally stood there "Nicole, I have a mission for you," she said, reaching into her vest and pulling out a folded letter, "take this back to that place we went to the other day and give it to my friend." Nicole took the letter then frowned "but why me? Surely you can go?" she asked only to be cut off by Sally "no. Shadow's been onto me as of late, so I'll need to keep up appearances. Now get going." She turned and left as Nicole closed the door and sighed again, "I don't like this. Not one bit" she said, going to change then head out.

* * *

Mina now stood in the bathroom dressed in only her strapless purple and black lace bra with a matching thong. Her pussy was completely soaked in juices which oozed down her legs and the end of the thick purple didlo could be seen just slightly sticking out of her butt. "Um, what now mistress?" she asked feeling curious. Fiona watched her, ignoring the question, for she was now recalling back when she and Tails had done it in that store bathroom. Just recalling the feeling of his thick shaft so deep inside her sent shivers up the foxes spine, she hopes he'd come back soon Fiona really missed him. "Huh?" she looked down at Mina, who was holding her hand, "I asked if your okay mistress? You zoned out there for a moment?"

Shaking her head Fiona nodded, "I'm fine, now..." she walked over to the single stall, kicking open the door, she kept her back to Mina as she removed her black dress. Revealing she wore a black leather corset and a matching leather thong, but that wasn't the most surprising part. Hidden under the thong Mina could see straps wrapped around Fiona's thighs and inside her pussy sat a huge strap-on. Smirking Fiona pulled the thong aside, taking out the thick strap-on, it was at least ten inches as she grinned at Mina. "Now, come be a good girl and pleasure your mistress and then, just maybe I'll let you cum."

Mina watched as Fiona adjusted the strap on so that way she now wore it with it facing outwards, it glistened with her juices as they dripped down onto the floor. "Well, Mina?" Fiona said expectingly, eagerly nodding her head Mina crawled on all fours towards the red fox, upon reaching her, she took the tip of said toy into her mouth. Slowly licking it with her tongue, the plastic had a strange taste which was mixed with Fiona's own, the fiery red vixen watched the mongoose under her. Smirking she felt Mina was going to slow, grabbing her head, she pulled down hard making Mina take it all the way to her throat. Mina gagged but didn't fight as she sucked, choking on the toy.

"Mmm, oh yes! Such a good bitch! Suck on that dick!" Fiona moaned out, thrusting her hips forward so that Mina kept choking till Fiona let her go, Mina, pulled back, panting hard for air with drool pouring from her mouth as she coughed for air. Grabbing her by her hair Fiona pulled Mina back so that way she was forced to look up at her, "mm such a bad little bitch, not finishing me off" she said, taking the remote she turned the toy onto the maximum setting.

Mina fell onto the ground moaning and writhing loudly in pain, yet also intense pleasure, her whole pussy quivered in enjoyment as she felt her orgasm quickly approaching. Right when she felt it was about to happen Fiona grinned and turned off the toy, Mina looked up at her whining loudly, "ooooh mistress pleasssse! I was soooo clooose!" Fiona watched her and laughed with a smirk, "so? you didn't do as I asked," she said, standing up from the toilet and walking over to grab her dress. "Maybe I should leave you here like this writhing in pleasure till I'm finished with dinner hm?"

Hearing that made Mina jump, "no, no! Please! I'll do anything mistress Fiona please!" she said, crawling on all fours, not caring that she had made quite the puddle under her body. "Oh? Anything huh?" Fiona said with another sly smirk which made Mina suddenly feel a case of nervousness.

* * *

Blaze was back at the alley, she'd seen both Nicole and Sally at the other day, it looked the exact same as before, two dumpsters and a single blue door. Blaze knew there was probably a password or something needed to get in, though she did wonder why Sally would be at such a shady place. "Hm... there's more here than meets the eye" she mumbled, only to jump when someone came behind her. "Oh! Hello again" she said, seeing it was now Nicole who stood there.

Nicole blinked, seeing the cat girl from the other day back here, "hello, nice to see you, did you need the time again?" she asked politely. Blaze shook her head "no actually I'm looking to get into that door there, but I forgot how" she said, giving the cyber lynx an embarrassed look. Nicole blinked curiously "oh? well you just walk up to pay the small fee and go right in, it's just a local club." the lynx said, now walking down the alley with Blaze following behind her. "Just that easy, huh?" the cat said as they reached the door.

The lynx knocked as the door opened a huge burly bulldog in a black suit opened the door, "what?" he asked, Nicole reaching into her pocket, handed him several hundred dollar bills, then he let her in as his expression turned to Blaze. "Yes?" he said, Blaze like Nicole pulled out several bills and put them in his hand, he nodded and she went inside after the lynx.

Once inside the club Blaze wrinkled her nose upon being hit with the heavy smell of booze and thick smoke, looking around, she saw as Nicole walked into the back and into another door. 'Obviously, I can't get in there yet' she thought, Blaze walked over to the bar where another male cat was busy cleaning up a glass. "what'll ya have?" he asked the lavender cat.

"Shot of milk," Blaze said, keeping her eye on the door which Nicole had disappeared into. The cat noticed this as he handed Blaze her glass, "nasty business goes on in there." he said, "oh? Like what?" she asked, now curious. "exactly what I said." he mumbled, going back to cleaning another glass while Blaze sipped her milk. "Anyway to get in there?" she asked as he nodded, "of course, but it's not cheap." Blaze pulled out a wad of cash, "money's not an issue," he smirked and held out his hand. "Then I'll get you in," he said, taking some of the bills and counting them.

* * *

Mina was now starting to regret that she had said anything, just for the chance to finally cum, currently she was standing in the back alley behind the restaurant, facing the brick wall with her hands upon it. Her dress was back on but was pulled to the side with her soaked pussy and twitching anus in full view, Fiona walked over, pulling her own dress aside to reveal that same strap on Mina had just sucked off not but ten minutes ago. "So, ready to earn that much-desired orgasm?" the fox said teasingly as she leaned and nipped up the mongoose's neck, making her shudder hard. "Ah, um, yes mistress, but um, why here in the alley?" she asked nervously. Granted Mina had to admit this was quite the turn on with the thrill of being caught, but she also knew if someone saw them they would never live it down.

"Oh, I think you know why..." Fiona purred, sliding her tongue into Mina's ear making her whole body shudder. "But mistress-AH!" Mina had to bite her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning as she felt the strap-on suddenly sheath its self deep within her. Fiona grinned and didn't give her a second to relax as she began to fuck her hard and rough with said toy.

"Oh! Oh! Mistress..." Mina purred as she moaned loudly, feeling Fiona fucking her harder, the thick strap-on ramming deep into her tight folds as the foxes hands reached up and yanked down the mongoose's top. Mina's breasts popped out only for Fiona to grab and squeeze them, causing her to moan out as she could feel Fiona thrusting faster and deeper into her. Hitting her cervix over and over, Mina couldn't last long, "ah! Mistress I'm gonna!" Rather than say it, she screamed out and came hard spraying her warm cum all over the toy as Fiona slowed her thrusts then pulled out with a smirk.

"Better now?" she asked, watching as the mongoose laid on the ground, panting hard as she rode out the rest of her orgasm, Mina looked up at the fox and gave a soft nod as she tried to catch her breath. Fiona bent down and picked Mina up, "well? Say it?" Looking up at the fox she nodded "ye-yes mistress," Fiona smirked and let Mina go as she removed the toy and fixed her dress. "Mm, good now let's go finish our dinner shall we?" Mina nodded, fixing her dress as she followed Fiona back into the restaurant.

* * *

Blaze sat watching the door, she now had access but didn't go in yet, sipping her shot of milk as she waited. She knew that Nicole was still inside there, though part of her wanted to go inside Blaze chose to wait till Nicole was finished. After another few moments passed Nicole finally came out, she nodded at someone, then left with the door closing. Finally seeing her chance the cat walked over to the door and knocked, a few seconds later it opened with a thick muscular dog standing there. "Yes?"

Blaze showed the cash she had and he nodded, holding out his paws, taking some he moved aside so she could go inside. Once inside her eyes went wide, 'well now... isn't this interesting?' she thought, looking around and seeing different Mobians in the room. But there was one in particular who caught her eye, walking over she sat at the table. "So, what are you doing here? Didn't I run you out of town?"

The person just smirked, "nice to see you again too... Blaze"

* * *

Next chapter we'll go back to Tails and continue his Angel Island adventures. I'm also starting a new job in the next week so my updates may slow down. Till next time.

AN: Okay so I have noticed a few people asking for this now so I am curious. Is having me include Rosemary into Tails growing harem something people really do wish to see? If so let me know in the comments, if I get a lot of people asking for it. Then maybe I'll do it.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, I'm back with chapter 9 of my fic. Thank you for all of the support that was shown to me. It really does mean a lot to me that it does. :3 I'd just like to let everyone know that I am okay, it was quite a scare but I'm good now ^_^ so I can get back to this amazing story.

AN: No I don't own Sonic If I did all the girls would want Tails xD.

* * *

Chapter 9

'This can't be happening, this can not be happening' Tails thought to himself. He was now sitting in Lara-Su's room waiting on her after She had confronted him in the kitchen and left him with no choice he gave in and followed her into her domain. Sitting on the bed, he wondered where She'd gone, all she'd said was she would be back and told him to wait there. "Oh, why did I fuck Julie-Su?" he asked himself, now feeling regret, he knew full well if he didn't do as Lara asked, she would tell Knuckles and it was quite obvious what would happen if he knew.

Hearing a door open and close, then some shuffling along the floor Tails knew she was coming back into the room. 'Here we go' he thought nervously, the door opened and standing there in the doorway wasn't Lara-Su but her mother Julie-Su. "Hey Tails, what are you doing in here?" she asked suspiciously, and curious. "Oh, well, um, Lara said she had something to show me and asked me to wait for her in here," he said, with a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"She's taken off with some friends so how about you come join me for an early lunch and you can tell me all about how much you enjoyed last night." The sexy milf said, swaying her hips at Tails as she left the room, quickly the young fox jumped up and followed after her.

Headed down the stairs Tails knew the older woman was teasing him, she intentionally took slow steps, each time shaking her well-rounded plump rear as she did so. Tails eyes were locked onto it till they reached the last step, slowly she turned around with a sly grin on her face. "Enjoying the view Tails Hun?" she asked teasingly. "Ah! Um," the blushing fox looked away as she grinned up at him, "well, if you wanna see more..." she said, reaching a hand down onto the hem of her jeans, slowly tugging them down, allowing the young fox a view of the bright yellow panties she was wearing. Tails eyes nearly went wide as he quickly looked away.

"Mm, don't be so shy Tails," she said, walking up to him till they were face to face, "after all you did see everything last night" she whispered into his ear, running her tongue along the soft appendage. Tails felt his whole body shudder hard as Julie-Su took his hands and placed them on her rear, "go ahead" she said, now pressing up against him, the fox knew he couldn't resist her charms so he ran his hands up and down all over her behind. Giving the soft flesh a squeeze as Julie moaned out, "mm sounds like you want another go. How about it? Right here on these stairs?"

Tails were nearly speechless part of him said yes, go for it, but the other was too shy and nervous, "um, um" he tried to say only for the older milf to laugh. "Oh, Tails hunni your just soo much fun," she said with a giggle then pulled away. "Now how about that breakfast?" she asked, turning around, walking into the nearby kitchen, leaving a flustered and now horny fox behind her.

It took the younger fox a few moments to recompose himself after the way Julie-Su had just teased the heck outta him, taking a few breaths he walked into the kitchen only for his eyes to almost bulge from his head. There stood the sexy milf wearing nothing but that sexy yellow thong and a pink apron, seeing the look on Tails face she giggled. "Like the view baby?" she asked sexually as he could only nod. "Why don't you have a seat and I'll make us a special breakfast." She said, as Tails went and sat down in the chair, course little did he know this wasn't the only big surprise he'd be getting today.

* * *

"Oh mah stars, you really need my help with that?" Bunnie asked Vanilla quite surprised. "Yes I do, see I did find myself to be in love with Tails and well yes he is younger than me, I admit, though he's just so cute and adorable and I find myself to be attracted to him." Vanilla said as Bunnie listened curiously, "well, sis I'll help you under one simple condition?" she said as Vanilla nodded. "Which is?" she asked as she helped herself to a cup of warm tea. "Mm, well since I've gotten my upgrades, Antoine has been, well, ignoring me in my needs so..." she left off knowing Vanilla would get the hint. Naturally, she did and smiled "why of course sis, I was thinking we could tag team him," she said with a wink as both rabbits laughed and began to go about planning how to make this work.

* * *

Rather than go back to the castle Nicole had gone to meet someone else instead, she was currently sitting at a local cafe, the same one Blaze usually went to when she was spying. The lynx was waiting on someone, reaching down she picked up her cup of coffee and took a slow sip, she was incredibly nervous. She knew if Sally found out she was here or worse Shadow than she'd probably be deactivated for a whole week or permanently. Sighing softly, Nicole found herself thinking back to her time with Tails, she had enjoyed it, very much to be honest. The Lynx saw in him what Sally did and course she did want more for herself, though she couldn't betray Sally. They were like sisters, sighing she found herself unsure what to do.

"Nicole?" A voice asked, taking her from her thoughts, looking up the lynx smiled. "Megan! It's been so long" she said, standing up to give the older woman in a tight hug. Megan happily returned the hug as both girls embraced, then sat down across from each other. "So, what brings you back here after so long? I thought you and Elias was still living out in the country?" Nicole asked, as the waiter came and brought Megan a coffee and refilled Nicole's own.

"Yeah, we were, well he still is, I wanted to come back to the city for a while, and your messages really worried me, is Sally really up to no good?" The chipmunk asked as she put some cream into her coffee, stirring it around. "Sadly yes, I can't say what though, she's ordered me not to. But if she goes through with it, a lot of people will be hurt..." Nicole's ears flatted as she said this, Megan frowned, placing her hand on Nicole's own. "Hey, it'll be okay, I'll do what I can but I think you need to tell me the whole story if I'm to help in any way." She gave the lynx's hand a reassuring squeeze as she smiled.

"O-okay, not here though, let's go somewhere private," Nicole said as Megan smiled. "My hotel room is a few blocks over, shall we talk there?" The lynx gave a soft smile and nodded as the two girls left to head there.

* * *

Tails watched as Julie-Su walked around the kitchen gathering up the supplies she'd need to do her cooking, the whole time Tails could see everything, the way her thong rode up her butt and how her breasts swayed within the apron, looking over at Tails she gave a pout. "Sit" she ordered and he did so, walking and pulling out a chair as he sat down. Course little did he know what was under the table, as Tails sat there he could feel his hard fox hood poking out from within his sheath. He couldn't take his eyes off the sexy milf, just then he felt something warm, wet, and incredibly hot envelope his entire shaft. Tails whole body jumped in shock as he let out a loud yelp, "AH!"

Julie-Su looked over at him, tilting her head, "everything okay Tails?" she asked, cooking up some eggs as the now blushing fox nodded, "yes, um, I'm fine!" he said, a bit too quickly, the Enchinda gave him an odd look then went back to cooking. Still swaying her hips as she cooked to make sure he had a nice view. Meanwhile, Tails peeked under the table, gasping as he saw Lara-su, sitting there in just an orange bra and a matching thong. The whole tip of his swollen cock was inside her mouth and he could feel her tongue running up and down the throbbing shaft over and over.

'Oh my! Oh my! She's, she's sucking me right here with her mother!' Tails thought, trying not to panic as he felt Lara take him deeper into her hot mouth, his aching tip hitting the back of her throat as she bobbed her head up and down. Tails tried hard to keep his face from blushing red, but failed miserably, looking up, he saw Julie still had her back to him and she was busy placing some delicious smelling bacon into the frying pan. The delicious smell filled the room and into Tails nose, he found it captivating only to be shaken from those thoughts when Lara-Su grabbed and began to massage his balls.

"So... Why are you back in town?" Blaze asked, getting right to the point, the girl sitting across from her laughed with a sly smirk. "Just here, on business, got offered a pretty decent paying job and well you know the rest." She said, grinning as Blaze scowled, "your job is what get's you put in jail." the cat girl said still scowling as the other girl laughed. "Maybe, but when you're as good as I am, you don't get caught. Besides you my dear kitten, only got lucky last time," she said as she leaned forward, her blue eyes locked onto Blaze's golden ones.

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Blaze said, she had now forgotten about why Nicole had been in this room instead she was now focused on the female in front of her. "I caught you once and I'll do it again," she said, downing her glass of milk before she stood up and went to leave. "Bye-bye kitten, I'll be seeing you soon, real soon," the girl said as Blaze left. Once she was back outside her phone went off, seeing it was Rosemary she went somewhere private to take the call.

Tails had no words to describe the situation he was currently in, first off the wife of one of his friends wore nothing but a thong and apron and was cooking him a delicious breakfast and second? Her daughter was under the table giving him a blow job! Grunting, he ground his teeth so he wouldn't moan as he could feel Lara massaging and playing with his balls as she fondled them playfully. Taking her tongue, she ran it all the way down to the base of his shaft then back up as she swallowed it whole again, he could feel his orgasm rising quickly, but every time he got close she would stop cold turkey and wait till he calmed before continuing.

Julie-Su had no clue as she finished up breakfast, setting down two plates, one for her and one for Tails she put hers down first then went over to him. "I hope you like, I made this especially for you," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. Tails nodded "I, um, I'm, um, sure I will uh thanks." he said, frowning on the inside that he was stuttering some. Julie gave him a concerned look, "Tails hun are you sure your okay?" she asked, placing her hand on his forehead, he did feel warm but not too warm. "uh, yes just a bit nervous is all, I mean you, um, so pretty and" he was about to continue only to be cut off by Lara-Su now deepthroating his entire 'baby maker' (XD)

The milf looked at him and waited for him to continue "and what hun?" she asked, knowing what he meant, course Tails didn't know she'd untied the apron she'd been wearing and it was only hanging on her by the strap around her neck. "um, um..." he tried to say, but was silenced when she kissed him deeply on the lips, Tails moaned into the kiss, his tongue slipped out to duel her own while they made out. He instantly went rigid when he felt Julie's hand slide down his chest headed for his fox hood, which was currently still within Lara's mouth.

'Oh shit! I'm screwed she's gonna catch her!' he thought, panicking, only to Lara-Su take him outta her mouth as Julie-Su's hand wrapped around his saliva coated shaft. Giggling she stroked him several times before taking her hand up and wriggling her wet fingers in front of him. "Oh my, my, someone's sure excited did my little outfit make you that hot?" she asked, huskily into his ear as the apron came off, leaving Julie now in just that bright yellow thong. Getting an idea she climbed onto the table and sat in front of Tails. "How about we do something special for breakfast hm?" she asked with a playful wink.

"Wha-what did you have planned?" the fox asked, nervously, he noticed Lara wasn't sucking him anymore and wondered where she went. "Mm, well I did promise you a special breakfast didn't I?" Throwing off the thong she then grabbed both her's and Tails plates, she first took the eggs and placed them over her perky breasts, then she took the bacon and placed it all along her stomach. Making a path from her chest down to her pussy where she'd inserted four sausage links inside her wet slit. "Now come enjoy a delicious breakfast"

If Tails hadn't been speechless before, he sure was now, he wondered if Lara-Su was watching somewhere and if she was, well, he knew he couldn't keep Julie-Su waiting. Nodding he climbed up onto the table over her, "I-I didn't know you could be so ki-kinky" he said, nervously as Julie placed her arms around his neck. "Oh, there's A LOT about me you don't know Hun," she said, pulling him down into a deep kiss. His tongue slipped out, dueling her own as they kissed, course under the table Lara-Su still sat there, now pouting since her mother had just ruined her fun. 'Maybe I can turn this around somehow' she thought.

Breaking the hot kiss Tails moved his way downward, placing kisses and nipping at Julie's neck as she moaned out, enjoying it. Her hands ran up and down the back of his head while she purred. "Mm, enjoy those eggs baby," she said as Tails reached her chest. He was nervous about this, but would do it, starting slowly he began to lick up and eat the eggs she'd placed over her chest. His tongue massaging, tracing all over the soft fleshy mounds. Several times he ran his thick appendage over her erect nipples earning moans of pleasure from the older woman. "Mmm, yes Tails, just like that ooo baby!" she cried out, grabbing his head, she pushed him into her left breast, watching as he took the hard nipple into his mouth and began to suck it slowly at first. Flicking and massaging it with his tongue as he twirled his tongue all over it, Julie moaned loudly, loving every moment of it, especially when Tails began to give the right nipple the same treatment as the left.

Meanwhile, under the table Lara-Su had gotten an idea, reaching She tore off a piece of the tablecloth and peeked out, seeing her mothers face contorted in pleasure with her eyes closed. Quickly she put the cloth in Tails hand and nodded before diving back under, getting the idea Tails sat up and Julie looked at him confused. "Why'd you stop?" she asked, panting softly as Tails blushed. "Well, I um, thought that maybe I could blindfold you? And make it a little bit... Kinkier?" he suggested as the Enchinda grinned. "Ooo I like the way your thinking go ahead," she said, as he moved over and put the blindfold on her. Laying back down Julie had to admit she was enjoying this a lot, course now that she was blindfolded she couldn't see what was going on.

Lara-Su came out once she saw that Tails had put the blindfold on her mother, smirking she leaned and kissed Tails cheek. "Don't stop now" she whispered at the blushing fox who nodded and went back to work, Lara watched as Tails licked his way down her mother's stomach, eating up each piece of bacon as he did so till he finally reached her dripping wet slit. He was about to go to town when Julie stopped him, "ah, ah, you can't pull em out with your fingers. Use that sexy little mouth of yours and make me feel REAL good" she said, Tails felt that was extremely embarrassing yet also very hot.

While he leaned down to do that Lara-Su moved back down between his legs, grabbing his fox hood, she began to lick and suck on the thick shaft again, Tails jumped and tried not to moan as he looked back at her but she just pointed at her mother with her eyes telling him to go to work. Knowing there was no way out he did just that, leaning down between her legs, he started slowly licking at her wet lips, running his tongue up and across them as he bit and pulled out the first sausage link. Eating it slowly he found it's taste mixed with Julie's own juices to be quite tangy and delicious, continuing his work as Lara-Su was busy with his throbbing shaft.

'This has to be a dream, this must be a dream!' Tails thought, sliding his tongue around another one of the links he pulled it out and ate it as he felt Lara-Su deep throat his cock again. He could feel his limit was close and knew he couldn't take much more, but neither of these horny girls we're willing to let him stop. Sliding his tongue around inside Julie-Su, twirling it against her inner muscles as he pulled out the last two sausage links. Pulling away, he chewed and swallowed them down only for Julie to pull him back into her pussy, "don't! Don't you dare stop!" she said, with Tails now getting a mouth full of her soaked slit. Rethrusting his tongue back within the older milf, he moaned into her flower as he could feel Lara focusing on the tip of his shaft, soon he just couldn't take anymore. Leaning forward, he nipped at Julie's erect clit, which made her eyes almost bulge out as she screamed and came hard, spraying warm cum all over Tails face while the young fox himself moaned loudly and finally came hard inside Lara-su's mouth. Shooting almost a dozen thick strands of his warm seed down her throat and all over her face.

While Julie-Su laid on the table panting hard as she worked to catch her breath, Lara-Su sat under the table while licking the foxes spunk from her face. Tails meanwhile, felt himself finally giving in to his desires, shocking the two girls he first grabbed Julie by her hands, pulling her onto all fours. Still holding her hands, he pulled her body back as his entire fox hood was soon sheathed balls deep inside, her dripping wet flower. Both of them moaned loudly as he began to fuck her harder and deeper than before, Lara gasped at his boldness, moving out from under the table she watched the show with pure lust in her eyes. Reaching a hand down, she slid it into her orange thong and began to finger her own pussy quickly, biting her lips so her mother wouldn't hear the moans that begged to burst out. Course it probably wouldn't have mattered anyway, since Julie was lost in pure pleasure by Tails hard rough fucking, using one of his hands, he kept her's trapped behind her while taking his other one and slapped her ass hard.

The sounds of his hand smacking her flesh filled the room along with the moans and lewd noises coming from her slit each time his shaft rammed deep into her. Julie screamed out, her breasts swaying back and forth in front of her as the tip of Tails hard shaft rammed into her cervix again and again. "Oh fuck! Tails don't! DON'T STOP! Grab my breasts! Ravish me!" she screamed out. Lara watched amazed by how dirty her mother was being but this only turned her on, even more, taking her orange thong she pulled it off, a string of juices connected from her pussy to her panties, yanking them down she moved next to Tails and shoved the crotch of them into his mouth. "Taste my juices!" she whispered, to which the fox obliged while she went back to fingering her own slit again.

Meanwhile, he did as Julie asked, now releasing her hands, which wrapped around his neck to hold onto him so he could fondle her still swaying tits. Grabbing the fleshy mounds with his hands, squeezing and fondling them, reaching up, pinching her erect nipples. The horny milf moaned loudly thrusting her chest forward into Tails hands while her own hips kept slamming back against the foxes own. Both of them could feel their orgasms quickly approaching, even Lara-Su felt she was close now using three fingers to thrust faster into her dripping slit. Finally, the three of them couldn't take it anymore, Tails made one final deep push into Julie as he screamed out and came hard, shooting seven thick gooey strands of his warm seed into her open womb. Julie herself cried out and came harder with her tight inner muscles squeezing Tails throbbing 'baby maker' hard while she sprayed her warm cum all over the aching shaft. Lara-Su followed a few seconds later biting down on Tails shoulder to silence her moans as she came as hard as her mother did spraying her cum all over her fingers and onto the table.

Tails fell back, still panting hard as he looked down, seeing Julie-Su's orgasm had been so intense she'd passed out and was now asleep on the table. Looking over he saw Lara-Su sitting up still awake as she panted heavily to catch her breath, "Tails..." she whispered huskily, the fox turned to look at her only for the enchinda girl to push him down and climb over him. Tails shaft sipped outta Julie-Su still soaked with cum and now soft, looking down the young girl pouted. "Hey! You can't go soft yet!" she said, while the fox looked up at her. "I, I can't too much.." he said but the girl ignored him. "No! Not yet!" moving down, she grabbed Tails cum coated shaft and began to pump him vigorously. The poor fox moaned out, trying to stop the girl since he was so sensitive, but she slapped his hands away, Lara then went down and took him into her mouth, sucking his shaft hard for several seconds before pulling away seeing he was now rock hard again. "Perfect!"

Climbing back over Tails, grinning she smiled down at him, "mm, I've been such a bad girl... Daddy," she whispered, making Tails eyes go wide as she chuckled. "So why not give me a good punishment?" she said, now rubbing the tip of Tails hard cock against her dripping wet flower. The fox looked up at her still caught off guard by what she'd said, though deep inside he found it to be a real turn on, while he still as deciding on if he should do it or not. Lara-Su took matters into her own hands, placing his hands on her firm thighs while one of her's on his chest and the other held his cock up as she slid down.

Both of them let out loud cries of pleasure as his shaft was enveloped by her amazing warmth, slowly Lara slipped all the way down till she felt her crotch pressing against his own. Digging her claws into the fur of his chest, she began to move slowly at first, rotating her hips side to side as she moved up and down, Tails moaned out, his shaft still so sensitive as he could feel her slick inner muscles squeezing and massaging every inch of him. "Ah! Fuck! Fuck me, daddy! Fuck me harder!" Lara cried out, just to get Tails to be more dominant with her, she slapped his chest hard, this made the fox moan out yet growl that he felt he was being challenged. His instincts took over and he responded to the girl's requests.

Surprising Lara-Su, Tails flipped her down onto her back on the table next to her mothers sleeping form. Julie-Su was still naked and had her legs spread open wide with cum oozing from her well-fucked pussy. Not paying her any more thought Tails looked down at Lara-Su as she laid on the table looking up at him, lust filled her eyes and her chest heaved up and down with each breath she took. Smirking Tails flipped her onto her side, grabbing her right leg, he pressed it up to her chest and rammed his cock deeper into her pussy reaching all the way to her womb. Both of them cried out and moaned even louder than before, as Tails was now fucking her harder than ever and she loved every minute of it.

"AH! YES! DADDY YES! FUCK ME!" Lara screamed out, the fox reached down and gave the enchinda girl a hard slap across her rear. She moaned loudly and begged him to do it again, which he did, course that wasn't the only thing he did. Using his other hand he reached between her legs and began to slap her exposed clit, not hard enough to hurt, but it sure sent electric jolts of pleasure throughout her body. As much as the two of them enjoyed this, all good things eventually had to come to an end, Tails felt himself getting close to his orgasm so he picked up his faster pace as Lara moaned loudly.

"OH! YES! Make me cum daddy! Make me cum so har-AHHH!" Lara cried out and came harder than She ever had in her entire life, her pussy squeezing his throbbing cock as She sprayed warm cum all over his groin. Tails followed a few seconds later as he screamed out and shot seven thick loads of fertile seed into Lara-Su's hot open womb. As he fell down on top of her, still panting hard, Lara like her mother had experienced such an intense orgasm she herself passed out.

* * *

Blaze stood in front of Rosemary's house, waiting for the older fox woman to answer the door, she was still a bit peeved from her encounter with the person back in the bar. 'What is her game? Why is she here? Was she the one Nicole went to meet?' Blaze thought, taken outta her thoughts when the door opened revealing the female fox.

Rosemary was clad in just a blue robe, slightly annoyed the cat showed up when she'd been taking care of some urges but still she put on her best smile. "Hello Blaze, thank you for coming so soon, please come in?" she said, stepping aside for the catgirl to enter.

Blaze walked inside and took a seat on the couch, she looked around the home, then watched as Rosemary sat on the chair across from her. "So, why'd you call me here? I thought I wasn't to report back till I had something for you?" she asked, getting right to the point of things.

The fox stared at the catgirl for a few moments, thinking silently, things had changed a bit over the past few days. She'd received news that her husband was currently being shipped from the front into more dangerous territory, so now she wouldn't be seeing him as much. Course with Tails being gone on a trip to Angel Island she had planned to spend some time with her hubby but his news left her stuck home alone. Hence why she had been currently taking care of something...

"Well, I wanted to see how your progress was, so far," she asked casually. Crossing her legs, folding her arms across her bust. "So far not bad, I do have something of a lead, but I'm not sure if it'll pan out." Blaze said, being cautious on what she revealed, granted Rosemary was a client, but still the fact Blaze had seen 'her' at that bar where Nicole went was still suspicious.

"Oh? And what is this lead?" Rosemary asked, curious now, "also did you look into Fiona like I asked? I found out she's now currently staying with Mina of all people. I also heard her and Scrouge are divorcing, he's still in jail from what I know." This information did surprise Blaze, course she'd been so focused on Sally and Nicole she didn't even think to look onto Fiona or even Vanilla. Rather than let Rosemary know the truth, she feigned knowing. "Yes, I am aware of that, I've kept my eyes on them."

The fox nodded slowly, "good, now this lead?" she asked again. Blaze let out a soft breath, "well, I suspect Sally and Nicole are up to something, seems Sally is trying to accomplish something, I'm not sure what. I followed Nicole but that didn't seem to pan out."

"Hm," Rosemary didn't say anything more, she stood up and walked over to the door, "keep me posted, that's all for now." Blaze nodded then stood up and left with a nod and a bow.

Once the cat girl was gone Rosemary went back upstairs, throwing off the blue robe she showed she wore no bra and only some baby blue boyshorts. Looking down on her bed there was a few toys, but they just couldn't give her what she craved. Course she still worried for Tails and all those girls, if they were doing anything with her son she'd kill them. He was her baby, but deep in the back of her mind, she found part of herself thinking about how much of a stud he was, Tails, after all, was a growing boy and being at his age she wondered.

"AH! What am I thinking?!" she said, with a shake of her head. "I'm a go... call my husband." She said walking off.

* * *

Tails awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door, looking down, he saw both Julie-Su and Lara-Su were both still fast asleep. Going wide eye'd at the situation he'd find himself in the fox knew it'd be wiser to run. Moving off the table he quickly went to escape only to hear a gasp come from the doorway. Looking over all the color drained from his face.

Standing there was Lien-Da with a shocked expression, which soon turned to one of a sly smirk on her face. "My, my, isn't this interesting..." she said, slowly walking into the room, her leather boots making a thud on the ground with each step she took. Her black skintight leather bodysuit didn't leave much to Tails imagination, "just imagine if Knuckles knew about this.." She teased stopping in front of Tails, that same grin on her face, the next thing Tails knew he felt all the air rush out of his lungs as she had punched him hard in the stomach. The last thing he heard was "sweet dreams foxy..."

(End Of Chapter 9)

* * *

AN: Well I hope ya all enjoyed chapter 9. I'm currently on my days off now so if no one bugs me I may get chapter 10 out in a couple of days. Till Next time.


	10. NOTE

Hey all, I just wanted to let everyone know this story isn't dead, I've just been busy with some issues going on in my real life and my job has kept me pretty busy. I still do plan to finish this, I'm currently doing my rewrite and edits of all nine chapters. I've gotten one though four done so far. I'm debating if I want to post those now or wait till all nine are done then post it all at once. I haven't made a lot of changes to the story, but I have added in things and cleaned up some of the scenes so it plays more like the story I want it to. Anyways thank you to all my fans for your paitence I promise I'll do my best to get this finished and get back to writing such good stories ^_^. Let me know if you've any ideas or suggestions in the comments or just send me a PM. Till next time everyone

~Y Fox.


	11. AUTHOR NOTE

Hey all, I've decided that I'm not gonna continue this version of the story. Instead I'm gonna continue with the rewrite and I'll post the new version in a day or two. Currently moving at the moment. But I just wanted to let everyone know I'm still around. I'll leave this version up for people who still want to enjoy it. Thanks to all my fans for there support.

Y.Fox~


End file.
